Besos que matan
by Catrina Malfoy
Summary: Fic Terminado! Un truco de MAlfoy hace q Herm cambie de personalidad... Ahora ella es ¿Rebelde? Manden reviews oki? saluditos Catrina Malfoy Es un DracoHermione
1. Botella Magica

Era una nublada tarde de octubre. Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo, como siempre, deberes.  
  
Cuando de la nada, su mente empezó a divagar, hasta posarse en la memoria de Draco Malfoy, con esa mirada terriblemente seductora, esos labios tan finos y esa cabellera que...  
  
-Hermione, en que estas pensando?!!- se reprochó a si misma, sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.  
  
-concéntrate!!- se dijo  
  
Después de un rato, ella, se desesperó, al no poderse concentrar, dejo los deberes y bajo a la sala común.  
  
Ahí estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny platicando con Parvati y Lavender. Hermione se acercó.  
  
-Entonces?! Que dicen, si juegan??- preguntó Lavender un poco emocionada.  
  
Ellos se quedaron pensando un momento y después Parvati se dirigió a Hermione.  
  
-Y tu juegas?-  
  
-A que?- Preguntó Hermione interesada  
  
-Botella!- contestó Lavender  
  
-Van a ir los mas guapos! Peter Cambell de Hufflpuff, Mark Hoffman de Revenclaw, Draco Malfoy de Slytherin- al oír esto Hermione abrió los ojos como platos -y si juega Harry y Ron?- continuo Parvati  
  
Hermione dudo por un momento  
  
-Y de chicas?- pregunto Ron  
  
-Bueno, están Cho Chang- Ron le dio un codazo a Harry -Hanna Habbot, (n/a creo que así se escribe ¿no?) Pansy Parkinson y si juega Hermione y Ginny, claro que hay mas pero ellos son los mas populares en 5º, 6º y 7º curso y obviamente nosotras- dijeron ellas emocionadas.  
  
-Tengo que admitir que Hanna Habbot , no esta mal- dijo Ron viendo a Harry directamente a los ojos. Después Harry asintió pensativo.  
  
-De acuerdo, si iremos- dijo Ron  
  
-Genial!!- dijeron el par de chicas  
  
-y ustedes??- preguntó Parvati dirigiéndose a Ginny y a Hermione.  
  
-Yo si!!- dijo Ginny viendo de reojo a Harry  
  
-Perfecto!! y tu Hermione- dijo Lavender  
  
-yo creo que no!!- dijo ella dudando  
  
-Hay, anda, por una vez en la vida diviértete un poco-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo ella no muy convencida  
  
-Ok!! Entonces hoy, 8 de la noche en el lago, sin falta- dijo por ultimo Pravati, antes de que se alejaran las dos amigas.  
  
-Harry, que tal si bajamos juntos?- dijo Hermione  
  
-De acuerdo, nos vemos aquí a las 7:50, para bajas todos juntos- dijo el  
  
-Ok!-  
  
Hermione subió al dormitorio para quitarse el incomodo uniforme, se puso una blusa rosa, muy clarita, con un pantalón negro, algo ajustado y vio su reloj que marcaban las 7:39 y se sentó en su cama.  
  
-Draco Malfoy va a jugar botella- se dijo para si misma.  
  
¿Cómo un Malfoy va a jugar un juego muggle? Hermione no lo podía creer, jugaría con muchos chicos guapos y con Draco Malfoy!!  
  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ella se estaba emocionando por que probablemente iba a besar a Draco Malfoy? Que le estaba pasando? Acaso estaba loca?  
  
Hermione volteo a ver su escritorio y se sorprendió de su desgana por hacer tarea y decidió hacerla al día siguiente, que era sábado. Bajó a la sala común, donde se encontró a Ginny  
  
-Estas nerviosa verdad?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-algo- contestó Hermione frotándose las manos nerviosamente, en ese momento llegaron Harry y Ron.  
  
-Ya bajamos??-Preguntó Harry  
  
Hermione percibió el intenso olor a loción, que los dos chicos traían impregnados en a playera.  
  
-Si- dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz, que también percibió el olor.  
  
Bajaron en silencio, hasta que al llegar al vestíbulo Ron rompió el silencio.  
  
-Ojalá que me toque con Hanna-  
  
-Ja- dijo Harry que vio extrañado a su amigo. Harry sabia perfectamente que Ron le gustaba Hermione.  
  
Caminaron otro rato en silencio hasta llegar al lago. Draco y otros mas estaban platicando alegremente con Pansy.  
  
Draco volteo a ver quien había llegado  
  
-Hay!!, no me digan que va a jugar la Sangre Sucia!!- dijo Draco con cara de asco y voz arrogante.  
  
-si te parece Malfoy, si no lárgate!!- Grito Hermione  
  
Draco lo pensó por un momento. Como podría perderse una oportunidad taan deliciosa como esa.  
  
-Me iría, Granger, pero yo no me hecho para atrás, le había prometido a Pansy que jugaría esta cosa- Dijo Draco finalmente y Pansy sonrió.  
  
Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
De repente Parvati empezó a hablar para que todos la oyeran. -Ok, siéntense en un circulo, hombre y mujer y así sucesivamente.- Todos obedecieron. Hermione se sentó junto a Jonathan y Richard y cuando subió la vista Draco estaba exactamente enfrente de ella.  
  
-Bien para los que no sepan jugar "botella mágica"- continuo Pravati- tienen que escribir su nombre en el pergamino que va a entregar a cada uno Lavender y luego echaremos su nombre dentro de la botella. Para hacerla girar, solo tienen que chasquear los dedos, la botella girará sola y luego con chispas de colores escribirá los nombres y el numero de segundos que deba durar el beso. El beso tiene que ser de lengua obligatoriamente y al que no cumpla el tiempo estimado recibirá un castigo que la botella también indicará, esta todo claro?- dijo ella dándose importancia.  
  
Todos asintieron y escribieron su nombre en el papel que les había entregado Lavender. Hermione escribió su nombre con letra fina y clara, para luego darle el papel a Lavender que los juntó todos y luego los metió en una botella color vino.  
  
-Bueno, todo está listo!!- dijo Parvati alegremente y sentándose, ella chasqueo los dedos y la botella empezó a girar muy rápido, momentos después salieron los dos primeros nombres  
  
-Abigail Black y Ron Weasley. 35seg-  
  
Ron al leer su nombre se puso extremadamente rojo, se paró y camino inseguramente al centro del circulo, al igual que la chica con pelo negro, ojos miel y piel pálida.  
  
Al llegar al centro se besaron. Los demás que observaban empezaron a contar en voz alta los segundos que llevaban.  
  
Hermione observó el beso detenidamente; al principio era tímidamente, pero después fue un apasionado beso.  
  
-25...26...27...28...- contaban todos -29...30...-  
  
Los 35 segundos habían transcurrido y los 2 chicos se separaron rápidamente y se fueron a su lugar riendo picaramente y muy rojos de la cara. Ron chasqueo los dedos y la botella comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo. Los siguientes nombres fueron Cho Chang y Mark Hoffman y el tiempo estimado fue de 10 seg. Mark pareció disfrutar mucho aquel beso. Por lo cual Harry hizo cara de fastidio.  
  
Cho chasqueo los dedos y la botella empezó a girar de nuevo. La botella paró bruscamente y los siguientes nombres, fueron "Harry Potter y Hermione Granger" y a lado de esos 2 grandes nombres un número que indicaba "15 seg." A Hermione se le hizo chiquito el estomago, y rápidamente se puso muy roja de la cara. Se paró y caminó al centro tratando de parecer segura. Harry hizo lo mismo, pero sus ojos verdes resaltaban aún mas con el color rojo en la cara. Se fueron juntando lentamente y muy inseguros. Sintieron el ritmo de su respiración. Sus lenguas se introdujeron mutuamente, recorriendo cada milímetro de su boca.  
  
Hermione escuchaba el conteo que todo los demás gritaban- 8...9...10...11...- Ella sabia besar, pero Harry se notaba que no, pero aprendía rápido.  
  
-13...14...15...- los 2 chicos se separaron y volvieron a su lugar, riendo estúpidamente.  
  
Harry chasqueo los dedos y esta vez salieron los nombres de Hanna y Peter. Ron se molestó. Luego les tocó a Pansy y a Richard, fue el beso mas largo, duró 45 seg. Luego Ginny y Jerson que duraron 20 seg. La botella giró de nuevo y de ella salieron los nombres de DRACO MALFOY Y HEMIONE GRANGER, 28 SEG. , de nuevo Hermione se había puesto roja pero ahora con mas intensidad. Ella se paró muy insegura, las piernas le empezaron a temblar y miro Draco  
  
Draco la miraba muy seductoramente y caminó hacia ella muy seguro de si mismo, con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara. Antes de que sus labios se juntaran el dijo  
  
-Veamos, Granger, haber si tu sucia boca sirve para algo.- Hermione le regaló una mirada de odio y lo besó bruscamente. Ella podía sentir la respiración de Draco y el sabor se su lengua que en ese momento el sabor a menta le embriagaba su garganta. Muy lentamente recorría su lengua para disfrutar aquel beso. A lo lejos se escuchaba el conteo; -11...12...13...14...15...16...-  
  
Draco no la estaba pasando tan mal con aquel beso. Ella tenia un leve sabor a cereza y su perfume dulce le penetraba hasta los pulmones. Sus oídos se habían cerrado, no escuchaba nada, solo la respiración de ella.  
  
pensó el.  
  
Hermione escucho el conteo que estaba llegando a su fin y se trato de separar lentamente de el, pero Draco parecía no percatarse de que el tiempo se había agotado.  
  
********************* fin de capitulo****************  
  
holas!!! Que tal esta? Mándenme reviews porfis y no olviden leer la historia de "Amor y censura" oki!!  
  
Los quiere Catrina Malfoy 


	2. El castigo

Besos que matan, Capitulo 2 " El castigo"  
  
-Veamos, Granger, haber si tu sucia boca sirve para algo.- Hermione le regaló una mirada de odio y lo besó bruscamente. Ella podía sentir la respiración de Draco y el sabor se su lengua que en ese momento el sabor a menta le embriagaba su garganta. Muy lentamente recorría su lengua para disfrutar aquel beso. A lo lejos se escuchaba el conteo; -11...12...13...14...15...16...-  
  
Draco no la estaba pasando tan mal con aquel beso. Ella tenia un leve sabor a cereza y su perfume dulce le penetraba hasta los pulmones. Sus oídos se habían cerrado, no escuchaba nada, solo la respiración de ella.  
  
-y yo que pensaba que la sangre sucia no sabia besar, bien escondidito que se lo tenia, quien lo diría- pensó el.  
  
Hermione escucho el conteo que estaba llegando a su fin y se trato de separar lentamente de el, pero Draco parecía no percatarse de que el tiempo se había agotado.  
  
Ella trato de separarse de el, no podía, simplemente no podía separarse de aquellos labios finos.  
  
No podía separarse de un beso que Draco Malfoy sabe dar tan bien. Uno de esos besos que matan sin consideración y sin perdón alguno.  
  
Draco se dejó llevar. Cada segundo que pasaba unido a esa lengua perdía mas y mas los sentidos.  
  
Draco se sorprendió al escuchar un silencio muy incomodo, abrió los ojos y empujó a Hermione no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para que se separaran.  
  
Draco observo rápidamente a todos los demás, todos estaban sorprendidos. -Que te pasa Granger, que acaso no escuchabas el tiempo, o ¿te perdiste en mi beso, como todas?- Hermione lo miró con odio.  
  
-Wow!! Si que se tardaron!!- Dijo Parvati  
  
-Fue la estúpida de Granger!!- dijo Draco molesto y rojo, lo cual todos pensaron que era de enojo, pero no, muy en el fondo era rojo de vergüenza.  
  
-Cállate!! Malfoy!!- grito Hermione- por que bien sabes que no fue solo mi culpa!!-  
  
-Si Granger, lo que tu digas!!- dijo el dándole el avión y sentándose. Hermione hizo lo mismo.  
  
El juego siguió pero Hermione no le hizo mucho caso. Estaba concentrada todavía en aquel beso. Las siguientes parejas fueron, Ginny y Jerson, Jonathan y Lavender, Hanna y Ron (eso le encantó a Ron), Hermione despertó de sus ideas y leyó los 2 siguientes nombres que habían aparecido en la botella. DRACO MALFOY Y HERMIONE GRANGER. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y no se movió de su lugar.- no, no otra vez- pensaba ella.  
  
-No!! Yo, besar de nuevo a la sangre sucia, No!!- dijo Draco, Pansy sonrío.- Estuvo del asco!!, ni siquiera sabe besar bien!!, me rehúso a besarla.- Continuo Malfoy viendo a Parvati.  
  
Realmente si le quería besar de nuevo, pero no quería caer en la tentación de volver a perderlos sentidos de aquella manera, enfrente de todos.  
  
-No lo haras Draco?, bueno entonces mereces un castigo- dijo Parvati parándose.  
  
-Draco se levanto- y cual será??-  
  
La botella se elevó pero nadie le puso atención. Todos soltaron una carcajada, especialmente las chicas, entre ellas, Hermione.  
  
Draco puso cara de extrañeza.  
  
-De que diablos se rie...- Draco no pudo continuar la frase, por que en ese momento miró su cuerpo, su cuerpo totalmente DESNUDO!!!  
  
Draco empezó a correr tapándose sus partes y salto al lago. Todos seguían riendo a carcajadas y siguiéndolo con la mirada.  
  
-Ok, ya!!, fuera todos!!!, ya se acabo la función!!- grito Pansy, parándose y haciendo señas para que todos se fueran.  
  
Todos se levantaron y se fueron, aún riéndose, todos menos Hermione, que se habia percatado de que la ropa de Malfoy estaba cerca de un arbusto.  
  
Ella fue por la ropa, y desapareció de la vista de Pansy y Draco.  
  
-Tu también lárgate- grito Draco a Pansy.  
  
-Pe.. pero no quieres que te ayude a buscar tu ropa?- dijo Pansy  
  
-No, no quiero gracias, yo puedo solo!!- grito Draco  
  
-Como quieras- contesto Pansy indignada y se fue corriendo al castillo  
  
************  
  
Hermione agarró la ropa de Draco, la doblo y le llegó un aroma, un aroma delicioso que venia de la ropa. El aroma era exquisito, embriagante.  
  
Se paró sin dejar de oler la ropa y regresó al lago, donde se encontró a un Malfoy totalmente mojado con cara de pánico y nadando en el lago.  
  
-Que no dije que se largaran todos?- grito Draco a Hermione  
  
-Yo solo te venia a entregar tu ropa, pero como veo que no quieres ayuda de nadie, adios!!- Hermione se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al castillo, aún con la ropa de Draco entre las manos.  
  
-Hermione empezó a contar en voz baja -1... 2... 3... 4... 5...- Y ella escuchó  
  
-Granger!!- ella sonrió, y susurro -lo sabia- para si misma  
  
-Y ahora que quieres??- se volteo ella disimulando la sonrisa  
  
-Que me des mi ropa!!- grito el  
  
-No que no querías ayuda de nadie-  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien Granger, tu ganas, esta vez necesito ayuda.-  
  
-No hasta que digas "necesito tu ayuda hermosa Gryffindor"-  
  
-Que?, no, ni lo sueñes!! Ya he pasado mucho por hoy para que todavía una sangre sucia me este jodiendo-  
  
-Bueno entonces adios!!- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al castillo  
  
-Esta bien, necesito tu ayuda hermosa Gryffindor!!- grito con odio y a la vez arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-Bueno, eso esta mejor!! Dijo ella satisfecha y dando media vuelta hacia el lago.  
  
Malfoy la observó de arriba abajo como tratándole de encontrar algún defecto, pero no, por mas que buscara no lo iba a encontrar, era simplemente perfecta, todo su cuerpo estaba bien formado, cada cosa en su lugar, la cara no estaba mal, nariz fina, labios delgados color rojo y ojos grandes color miel intenso, pestañas largas color castaño claro al igual que su cabello un poco esponjado que al final caían como rizos por su espalda.  
  
-¿Aquí te dejo la ropa?- preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-he.. si- contesto Malfoy  
  
Hermione dejó la ropa en el piso y continuo diciendo  
  
-Bueno, adios- dio media vuelta.  
  
-Granger, espera...- la detuvo Malfoy  
  
-y ahora que?-Dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo con una mano en la cadera  
  
-Hee... tengo que... hablar contigo-  
  
-de que quieres hablar??- dijo ella en tono molesto  
  
Malfoy lo pensó por un momento, de hecho no sabia de que quería hablar con ella, solo sabia que por alguna extraña razón, quería estar cerca de aquella chica que varios minutos atrás había besado y le había arrebatado todos los sentidos.  
  
-me esperas a que me cambie?- preguntó el con un tono seco como de costumbre.  
  
-De acuerdo- contestó ella finalmente cruzándose de brazos y observándolo.  
  
Draco aún seguía en el lago, miró un momento a su alrededor y luego volvió a ver a Hermione.  
  
-Y que?, no te piensas voltear??- dijo el con fastidio  
  
Hermione se volteo de mala gana  
  
Draco hizo un gesto arrogante y salió rápidamente del lago, agarró su ropa que estaba en el pasto, se puso el bóxer y los pantalones.  
  
Hermione estaba luchando fuertemente con sus impulsos de voltear. Hasta que no resistió y fue volteando lentamente.  
  
Se encontró con un Malfoy a medio cambiar con la parte de arriba descubierta, dejando a la vista sus pectorales bien formados, gracias al Quidditch, totalmente mojado y despeinado.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar abrir la boca (n/a Quien no?? Se imaginan *_* )  
  
-Que te pasa Granger?- Draco la había descubierto mirando con la boca abierta -cierra la boca, se te va a meter una mosca- continuo Draco divertido poniéndose la camisa ( n/a O polera, como quieran llamarle!!) Que rápidamente se le pegó a su cuerpo totalmente mojado. Hermione cerró la boca con un gesto de enfado.  
  
-Bien, de que querías hablar?- dijo ella impaciente y en tono arrogante.  
  
-Bueno!! Em... por que te tardaste tanto en el beso?- se apresuró a decir Malfoy, lo primero que se le vino a la mente-  
  
-Hay!! Malfoy por Dios era un juego, además yo no me tardé, bien que sabes que fuiste tu el que no te diste cuenta.- dijo ella con voz molesta y sin mirar al chico, que en ese momento se acercaba peligrosamente a ella- como si hubieras disfrutado el beso- continuó ella.  
  
Malfoy la miro con lujuria y luego le dijo -Granger, creo que la que lo disfrutó fuiste tu, por que yo no lo disfruté. Parecía como si hubiera besado a un elfo- dijo el poniendo cara de asco.  
  
Hermione lo miró con odio y dio media vuelta caminado hacia el castillo.  
  
-Ha!!! Y Granger!!! Tu me debes algo y cuando menos te lo esperes me lo voy a cobrar- grito Malfoy.  
  
Hermione no volteo solo le contestó sarcásticamente- Si Malfoy lo que tu digas!!-  
  
-Siempre ha sido así Granger, lo que yo diga.- le contestó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.  
  
Hermione siguió caminando hasta llegar al castillo.  
  
***********fin de capitulo*********  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Esteffy:  
  
Holitas!!! Niña!!! Mil grax mi primer review, que bueno que te gustó y espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos en el Messanger.  
  
Niña mala:  
  
Muchas gracias y me alegro de que te allá gustado, prometo escribir pronto okas?  
  
Arwen:  
  
Que bueno que te gustó. Y espero que tu escribas pronto por que ya te tardaste. Cuidate y besitos.  
  
Hermione de Malfoy:  
  
Tienes razón por fin Malfoy hace algo mal. (Es broma), a mi me encanta es pareja, prometo escribir pronto. Byes.  
  
Aldo Granger:  
  
Muchas gracias , espero prometo continuarlo pronto.  
  
Anne Malfoy:  
  
A mi me pasa lo mismito. Y aquí tienes lo que prometí el 2do capi.  
  
Sabina Evans:  
  
Muchas gracias. Yo también amo a Draco.  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy:  
  
Holas!! Que bueno que te gusten las dos historias. Se nota mucho que son mi pareja favorita?? Siento desilusionarte un poco por que no pude poner a Ron y a Herms pero nadie sabe que sucederá en el futuro y a lo mejor... besitos  
  
Sabrina:  
  
Yo estoy super que bueno que te guste mi fic y aquí esta la continuación, chau.  
  
Mayumi  
  
Holas!! Espero que te haya gustado este capi y muy pronto voy a continuar. Okis?  
  
Any T:  
  
Muchas grax. Yo también tengo 15 pero yo si he jugado botella y y aquí esta el 2do capitulo, disfrútalo. Besitos  
  
Puchiko:  
  
Yo también al principio lo encontré algo infantil por eso es año escolar en el que están en este fic es 6 grado por que sexto estarían ya un poco mas inmaduros que en 7º y Hermione sabe besar por que aunque es una chica seria pero como tu sabes en este año es una chica perfecta y a mucho chicos les atrae. Pero bueno aquí esta el prox. Capitulo y espero que te guste byes.  
  
Draco girl:  
  
Oops me pareció muy interesante cortarlo ahí, pero aquí esta la continuación byes.  
  
Mione_15:  
  
Lo siento pero no tenia otra opción mas que dejarlo ahí pero aquí tienes el capitulo 2, pero de eso se trata de dejarlos con la intriga okas? byes 


	3. Sensación a Prohibido

Capitulo3 "Sensación a Prohibido"  
  
Hermione llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor donde no había nadie, excepto un chico pelirrojo sentado frente al fuego.  
  
-¿Ron?-  
  
El volteó a verla y volvió a fijar su mirada en el fuego  
  
-¿por qué tardaste tanto?-  
  
-Tuve que ir a la biblioteca- mintió Hermione- y tu? Por que sigues despierto?  
  
-Te estaba esperando para hablar contigo.-  
  
-Y... sobre que querías hablar?  
  
-Mmm.... Bueno ...... pues.....he...-  
  
El estaba muy nervioso, se frotaba las manos fuertemente y estaba muy rojo.  
  
-Anda dime que pasa- dijo Hermione sentándose a lado de el y acariciándole cariñosamente la espalda  
  
-Bueno... es que tu... yo... nosotros...., lo siento no puedo, buenas noches Hermione-continuo Ron dándole un beso inesperado en la mejilla y corriendo hacia su dormitorio, dejando a una Hermione roja, confundida y sorprendida sentada frente al fuego.  
  
Hermione no podía dejar de pensaren un chico de ojos grises cuyos labios sabían a menta y dientes simplemente perfectos. Le recorría por la mente la textura de aquellos labios tan finos y pálidos, la mirada de aquel chico al acercarse, el olor que exhalaba su piel que envenenaba y a la vez reconfortaba.  
  
Después se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando, sacudió inútilmente la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y sin conseguir su objetivo se puso a meditar que era lo que le gustaba de Malfoy. Y otro pensamiento apareció en su mente de Hermione, acababa de admitir que le gustaba algo de Malfoy, eso era... era.... ¿malo?  
  
Claro que era malo, viéndolo de cierta forma. El es arrogante, frío, cortante, grosero, burlón, orgulloso y sin una pizca de humildad, el simplemente es Draco Malfoy.  
  
Por otra parte no era tan malo después de todo, el es uno de los chicos mas codiciados de todo Hogwarts si no es que el mas codiciado, rico, popular, y sexy.  
  
Hermione después de estar pensándole misterio que envuelve a Draco Malfoy llegó a la conclusión de que lo que tenía aquel chico es PERSONALIDAD.  
  
Una personalidad muy original, buena o mala pero muy original, su forma de vestir, de caminar, de hablar es única, fuera de lo normal Ella talvez había dado en el clavo, eso era lo que le gustaba de Draco Malfoy, su personalidad.  
  
Y que quiso decir Malfoy cuando dijo que yo le debía algo, yo no le debo nada a nadie y mucho menos a el.  
  
Después ella recordó la conversación con Ron, de que habrá querido hablar y por que se había puesto tan nervioso y por que le había dado un beso, el nunca lo hacia.  
  
Después con estos pensamientos nublándole la cabeza se fue a dormir.  
  
*************************  
  
Draco se quedó observándola hasta que se perdió de vista , luego observo el lago y el reflejo de la luna en el. Y empezó a meditar en todo lo que en ese día había pasado.  
  
Primero la ve como jamás la había visto antes...  
  
***************** Flash Back********  
  
El iba saliendo de la ultima clase del día, transformaciones con Revenclaw, algo no muy agradable por que la clase había estado muy pesada.  
  
Guardó sus cosas rápidamente, y salió del aula, se acercó a su grupito de amigos, obviamente de Slytherin y estuvo ahí por varios minutos escuchando una aburrida platica sobre la ultima hora de clases, hasta que se desesperó y volteo a ver quien estaba alrededor.  
  
A espaldas de Jack (un chico de Slytherin) estaba Pansy con su grupito de amigas haciendo mucho escándalo, de lado derecho, atrás de Zabini, ( n/a así se escribe??? O.o) estaba unos niños de primero de Gryffindor, y atrás de el estaba el grupito fantástico, vio a Potter, después a Weasley y después a Granger, y por un momento no escucho nada, sus ojos empezaron a pasar de las piernas de la chica, a la cintura, de la cintura al pecho y luego se encontró con unos ojos color miel que lo miraban con odio.  
  
Volvió a la realidad, pudo volver a escuchar, el escándalo de Pansy y los murmullos de los demás alumnos, su mirada seguía en Granger y ella le regresaba la mirada.  
  
Luego el, quitó rápidamente la mirada de ella, agarró sus cosas que estaban en el suelo y se alejó del pasillo lo mas rápidamente que pudo seguido por Pansy que le gritaba que la esperara, pero Draco no se detuvo hasta llegar a la sala común donde notó que sus mejillas ardían.  
  
*******************Fin Flash Back***********  
  
Después Pansy lo invita a jugar a botella mágica. El acepta a regañadientes y le hace prometer a Pansy, jugar, solo para que lo dejara de molestar, y cuando se entera de que Granger jugaría , no le molesta en lo mínimo, al contrario. Que diablos le estaba pasando!!!! Acaso ¿quería tirarsele a Granger???, pero es una Sangre sucia!!!que asco!!!!, no, ni al caso.  
  
Pero lo que si estaba seguro era que le robaría otro beso, otro maldito beso el cual le arrebato los sentidos. No sabía como pero quería volver a sentir esa SENSACIÓN A PROHIBIDO.  
  
Recordó que aún estaba en el lago, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y si lo encontraban ahí le bajarían un gran número de puntos a su casa.  
  
Así que se dirigió a su sala común, solo que para su sorpresa se encontró con Wendy. Una chica de Slytherin, un poco alta, pero no mas alta que el, esbelta, con ojos grises tendencia a blancos y demasiado profundos, pestañas largas y negras , pelo realmente extraño, las raíces del cabello eran negras pero lo demás güero y lacio, pero desde que Draco la conocía así era ella, la piel era extremadamente blanca y pálida como si estuviera muerta, labios gruesos y rojos.  
  
La chica se acercó a el moviendo la cadera.  
  
-Hola Draco, te andaba buscando, donde diablos te habías metido?-  
  
- Y tu para que me querías?- contestó el evadiendo la pregunta, pues no tenía por que darle explicaciones a nadie.  
  
**********************fin de capitulo***********  
  
Holas!!! Discúlpenme por tardarme tanto y en realidad no tengo un buen pretexto para decirles, pero es que no sabía que me pasaba, el caso era que no me podía inspirar, pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo con muchos trabajos y ya tengo el 4º capitulo que va a estar bueno, así que no dejen de leer oki? Y mucho menos de mandar reviews.  
  
A!! Y gracias a los que me han mandado reviews , porfa no lo dejen de hacer. Muy pronto el 4º capi No se lo pierdan.  
  
Besitos Catrina Malfoy 


	4. los raros son los demas

Capitulo 4 "los raros son los demas"  
  
Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, estaba sudando, la cobija color  
escarlata estaba tirada en el suelo y sentía que su cama estaba ardiendo.  
Se paró rápidamente de ella y sintió su garganta terriblemente seca e  
irritada, Tenía mucha sed. Por un momento trato de pensar en que era lo  
que la había despertado tan bruscamente sabía que había soñado algo  
terrible pero no pudo acordarse del sueño o mejor dicho la pesadilla.  
  
Se acercó a la mesita de noche y se percató de qué la jarra con agua  
estaba vacía, de mala gana bajo a la sala común buscando la jarra con  
agua pero nuevamente la encontró vacía. Pensó en subir de nuevo a su  
dormitorio, pero sabía que no podría dormir hasta que sus labios y  
garganta dejaran de reclamar agua.  
  
-Genial!!! Lo que me faltaba,- se dijo molesta a sí misma - voy a tener  
que bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua!!!-  
  
Ella salió por el retrato y bajo rápidamente a la cocina, le extraño  
mucho no ver a ningún elfo domestico , ella se acercó a una gran jarra y  
se sirvió un vaso con agua, el liquido pasó rápidamente por sus labios y  
garganta.  
  
Al terminar ese vaso, su garganta reclamaba mas, así que se sirvió otro,  
y al minuto otro más, cinco minutos después, se había acabado mas de la  
mitad de la jarra, salió de la cocina esperando no encontrar a ningún  
profesor cerca y pensando una buena excusa por si la necesitaba.  
  
Llegó al vestíbulo y escucho que alguien susurraba algo.  
  
Ella se quedó paralizada. De nuevo otro susurro y ella supo de donde  
provenía, se asomo al pasillo que daba a las mazmorras, se acercó  
lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, cada paso que ella daba la voz o  
voces se hacían mas y mas claras, justo antes de doblar la esquina,  
reconoció una de las voces era la de Malfoy pero la otra no la reconocía,  
era de mujer.  
  
A Hermione le entró una gran curiosidad por saber quien era esa chica.  
  
Así que se ideo una forma para asomarse sin se tachada como espía.  
  
El plan era demasiado estúpido pero era el único que se ocurría en ese  
momento.  
Consistía en correr espantada hacía ellos y gritar como si se estuviera  
muriendo de terror y luego correr hacía su sala común. Y así lo hizo.  
  
Corrió hacia ellos y cuando los vio trato de hacer la cara mas asustada  
que le fue posible y gritar lo mas agudo y fuerte que pudo.  
  
Ella lo primero que vio fue a una choca huera que tenía arrinconado a  
Malfoy (no se estaban besando pero estaban muy pegados)  
  
Malfoy cuando la violo único que pudo articular fue:  
  
-Granger?-  
  
Y la chica huera la vio con ojos de odio y a la vez de sorpresa.  
  
Hermione no pensó en otra cosa mas que en echarse a correr hacia sus sala  
común y así lo hizo.  
  
Corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, llegó al cuadro de la dama  
gorda , casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en la sala común  
respirando agitadamente y sentada frente al fuego.  
  
Hermione reconoció a esa chica. Se lama Wendy Spencer, como no  
reconocerla si el año pasado, en quinto, le había hecho la vida de  
cuadritos  
  
-Es una huera oxigenda!!!- se repetía Hermione sin dar credito a lo que  
sus ojos acababan de ver.  
  
-Mas bien es una zorra oxigenada!!-Cada vez que pensaba en la idea mas se  
enojaba.  
  
Ella obstinada se subió al dormitorio, se acostó pero no pido dormir  
rapidamente.  
  
****************************  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, un tenue rayo de sol se penetraba por  
las cortinas, iluminando su cama adoselada.  
  
Se levantó y se metió al baño arrastrando los pies, se dio una ducha  
rápida, salió del baño y todas sus demás compañeras seguían dormidas  
  
-Como pueden dormir tanto?- pensó ella  
  
Se vistió con una blusa negra, un pantalón azul y encima la capa de  
Hogwarts. Bajó a la sala común no sin antes agarrar su mochila recordando  
que tenía tarea y salió por el retrato.  
  
No tenía muchas ganas de estar acompañada, fue al gran comedor, agarro 2  
tostadas, busco con la mirada a cierta persona rubia y al no encontrarlo  
hecho a andar a la biblioteca, mientras comía una de las tostadas.  
  
-Hola Sra. Prince- saludó ella al llegar a la biblioteca  
  
-Buenos días-  
  
Ella se sentó en una de sus mesas preferidas y se concentro totalmente en  
los deberes.  
  
*********************  
  
Draco se levantó y con mucha flojera empezó a caminar hacía el baño y en  
el camino se percató que la habitación estaba sola. Vio el reloj de  
Crabbe en la mesita de noche que marcaban las 12;45 y sin darle  
importancia a la hora pues era sábado se metió al baño donde se ducho  
rápidamente y 15 minutos después estaba saliendo de la sala común  
dirigiéndose al gran comedor pues ya era hora del almuerzo.  
  
Hay se encontró con varios de sus compañeros incluyendo a Pansy quien lo  
aburrió por mas de 15 minutos con una crítica sobre la ropa de Cho  
Chang.  
  
Al terminar su almuerzo, se paró y se fue haciendo caso omiso a una  
Pansy indignada.  
  
Caminó por unos minutos solo por los pasillos.  
  
Estaba aburrido, necesitaba un poco de diversión, alguien a quien  
molestar y sabía perfectamente donde la podía encontrar, se dirigió a la  
biblioteca y ahí estaba sentada en la misma mesa con un montón de libros  
alrededor.  
  
Eh, sangre sucia - llamó mientras se acercaba a su mesa. Hermione no levantó la mirada pero Draco pudo ver como apretaba los labios en un gesto de irritación muy al estilo McGonagall. -  
  
-Que diablos hacías anoche, Granger?- dijo el -casi nos cacha Filch por  
tu culpa!!!  
  
-Eso no es mi culpa Malfoy, me hubiera gustado que te hubiera cachado  
Filch con esa huera oxigenada!-  
  
-Celosa, he Granger!!- dijo Draco divertido  
  
-Ya quisieras, Malfoy- Ella volvió a bajar su mirada hacia sus apuntes  
  
-¿Dónde dejaste a esa imitación de amigos que tienes?-  
  
Hermione, obstinada, no levantó la mirada hasta que notó que él se  
sentaba en la mesa, cerca de ella. Cerró el libro de un golpe y suspiró  
cansada.  
  
No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo a preguntar que hacía anoche o donde están mis amigos- dijo ella con resignación. Draco sonrió.  
  
- En realidad solo vine a molestar - reconoció con total sinceridad.  
Hermione parpadeó sorprendida.  
  
Pues podrías ir a molestar a otra persona. Estoy ocupada.-  
  
- ¡Me ofendes!- dijo él aparentando un tono dolido - Te concedo el honor  
de servirme de diversión, ¿y me lo agradeces así?-  
  
Hermione se le quedó mirando seriamente y empezó a recoger sus cosas.  
  
No te irás ya, ¿o si? - preguntó él haciendo un gesto de suplica -Vamos Granger, no quiero que te marches tan pronto, ni Potter, ni Weasley tienen el ingenio suficiente para discutir. Claro!!, que tú tampoco, pero es más divertido insultarte a ti que a ellos. - dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad a la vez que se recostaba en un codo para poder verle la cara mientras metía sus cosas en la mochila con rapidez. Hermione cogió unos cuantos libros y se dirigió a la salida sin mirarle.  
  
Está bien, está bien, ¡lo siento! - oyó que suspiraba a sus espaldas. Se giró estupefacta. ¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón? ¿Disculpándose? Quizás no era tan frío como aparentaba. Aunque...  
  
¿Qué has dicho Malfoy? - preguntó con recelo. El se bajó de la mesa con un libro en la mano.  
  
Lo siento- repitió sin levantar la mirada hacia ella. - He llegado y te he arruinado la diversión, y con lo bien que parecías estar pasándotelo con "Hongos infecciosos, tratado completo"!- levantó una mano mostrando el libro al que se refería con una gran sonrisa -Porque no me imagino a nadie tan aburrido para hacer los deberes en sábado, aunque tampoco me imagino que nadie en su sano juicio leyera esto en su tiempo libre. Así que, ¿qué era, diversión u obligación, Granger?  
  
Hermione lo miró mortificada.  
  
¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy!- gritó, y salió de allí lo más deprisa que pudo.  
  
¿Cómo sabes que no vengo de allí? - preguntó él mientras se reía. Volvió a mirar el libro y lo dejó caer en la mesa. El resto de libros que había en ella trataban temas similares. Realmente esa chica tenía un gran problema, ¡no sabía divertirse!  
  
"Bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos" pensó " Después de todo yo me divierto insultado a la gente y eso algunos también podrían considerarlo raro". Lo pensó detenidamente un momento. "¡No!" concluyó con una sonrisa "¡los raros son los demás!"  
  
Hermione huyó lo más deprisa que pudo de la biblioteca para que ese  
estúpido no la viera a punto de llorar por el enojo. Tenía razón, nadie  
hacía los deberes en sábado, se suponía que el fin de semana era para  
relajarse, disfrutar y divertirse.  
  
*********************** fin del capitulo********  
  
Contestaciones de reviews capitulo 2:  
  
Fefa Radcliffe:  
Hola!! A mi también me encanta esta pareja, realmente la adoro,  
y escribiré pronto, prometo no dejarte con la intriga sale?  
  
Zou-Chang:  
Que bueno que te gusta este ff,!!!! Estoy pensando seriamente tu idea  
pero todavía no la tengo bien planteada, pero talvez siga tu consejo  
okas?  
  
Noelle Willow Gilmore:  
Hola!!!!!!! Que bueno que te gusta la imagen que he formado de Draco  
en este Fan fic a mi tambien me encanta!!! Voy a tratar de no cambiar  
la imagen mil gracias por anexarme a tus historias favoritas!!! Y a mi  
también me agradan muuuucho que dejen reviews largos, Y por supuesto  
que yo apoyo la idea de Draky-chan/ Hermi-kun 4 ever living y dile a  
tu amigo Alex que porfa se una a D/h.  
A mi me encanta tu historia, la de ¿admirando mi belleza Granger?me  
facina  
Bueno niña no dejes de mandarme reviews, me encanta tu animo byes  
  
Chik-Soad:  
Holitas, ahora que lo pienso tambien creo que es una Gran Suerte y no  
un castigo pero bueno, respondiendo a tus dudas, creo que se reían por  
que al ver a Draco tan nervioso y haciendo el osos de sus vida para  
luego aventarse al lago no es algo que vean todos los días, en  
especial a Draco Malfoy no crees?  
Y Draquito se tapaba obviamente por la pena apoco tu no te taparías, y  
no es que lo tenga chico, al contrario yo creo que lo tiene grande,  
jajajaja, bueno la ultima pregunta no te la puedo contestar por que te  
diria la continuación de la historia  
  
Pero bueno espero que la sigas leyendo okas?  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy:  
Hala niña, yo estoy super y que bueno que te gustó eso me agrada mucho  
y me pone muuuuuuyyyyyyyyy feliz saber que les agrada este fic y si  
fue mentira, la que se tardo fue el no ella pero ya sabes como es  
Malfoy y yo tambien hubiera mirado de reojo pero nueno Hermione creo  
que no.  
Bueno niña escribe pronto sale?  
  
Sakura Radcliffe:  
Que genial que te guste y que bueno que pienses que es una idea  
original, prometo seguir pronto sale?  
  
Anne Malfoy:  
Yo tambien no me hubiera resistido a voltear con ese cuero ahí quien  
no, prmeto actualizar pronto y haber cuando escribes una historia por  
que no has de escribir nada mal. Byes  
  
Draco Girl:  
Solo me gusta dejarlos con la intriga algunas veces, prometo continuar  
pronto okas?  
  
Martha Thorthon:  
Holitas!!! Que bueno que te guste este fic y no dudes de que voy a  
escribir muchos mas sale y yo te aviso, byes  
  
Mione_15:  
Claro que lo voy a subir pronto sale y el caso es que si quiero que  
des mas lata asi que mandame reviews para que te los contest vale? Y  
creem trato de poner todo mi empeño para que este fic sea genial y  
gracias a alguien como tu que me da muchos animos para seguir  
escribiendo, no lo dejes de hacer sale?  
  
Fantasmagórica:  
Siempre lo que diga Malfoy, es q con ese cuerpo quien no lo va a  
obedecer no crees? y veo que no te cae muy bien Hermione verdd, para  
ser sincera a mi no me cae muy bien Emma Watson pero bueno que le  
podemos hacer no crees?  
Byes  
  
Esteffy:  
Amiga!! Que bueno que te gusto este capi, a mi tambien me encantó  
imaginarme como Draco corría por todos lados desnudo y luego se  
aventaba al lago, la verdd a mi se me hizo divertido como Hermione se  
lleva la ropa de Draco, por algo lo a de haber hecho no crees? Nunca  
olvidare tu consejo 1000 gracias.  
  
Hermione de Malfoy:  
Que bueno que te guste mi fic, lo de los besos talvez si talvez no no  
lo se pero lo que si se es mas o menos que va a pasar asi que mejor  
sigue leyendo sale?  
  
Respuestas capitulo 3:  
  
Sabina evans:  
Que bueno que te allá gustado el resto, lo de babear con las  
inscripciones de Draco imaginate como he de estar yo, creo que hasta  
tengo ya el charquito en el suelo, y que bueno que piensas que mantego  
las personalidades de ambos por que eso trato de hacer y aquí esta el  
capi 4 haber que te parece.  
  
Chik-Soad:  
100000 disculpas si me tarde en responder tus preguntas pero mas  
arriba estan sale, no te pongas triste, y por fin aquí esta el 4 haber  
si es de tu agrado. Yo opino de Wendy lo mismito que tu, y lo del pelo  
la puse así por que yo consco a una chava con el pelo así y me cae en  
la punta del hígado pero bueno. No se si se le va a declarar Ron  
todavía pero de que le gusta es un hecho espero que me escribas  
pronto, byes  
  
Marcemagonagal:  
Aquí esta el capitulo 4 haber si t gusta, y pienso que si voy a acabar  
este fic y no lo pienso dejar, pero con la condición que niñas tan  
lindas como ustedes me dejen muchoos reviews, byes  
  
Esteffy :  
Que bueno que te gusto, y aquí esta la continuación va? Nos vemos luego  
  
Anna15  
Que bueno que te guste mi fic, a mi tambien me encanta la pareja d/her  
y estoy de acuerdo en eso SON LA MEJOR y quie esta el 4 capi haber si  
te gusta  
  
Isabel Black:  
Que bueno!!!!!!!!!! Me agrada tener muchos lectores y que les agrada  
tanto mi ff espero que continúes leyendo este ff y mandándome reviws  
oka?  
  
Ross Malfoy:  
1000 disculpas por no escribir pero la tarea....... los amigos......  
tu sabes no? Las relaciones sociales me entretuvieron un poquito pero  
aquí esta sale y tienes mucha razon con DRACO/HERMIONE 4 EVER y  
tambien tu historia esta quedando super chida continula VA?  
  
Magda:  
Que bueno que leiste mi historia y que bueno que te guste prometo  
ecribir pronto sale?  
  
Draco girl  
Que bueno que ya leiste el capitulo 2 i me alegra muchisisisisisimo  
que me mandes review no lo dejes de hacer sale?  
  
Fefa Radcliffe  
A mi tambien me encanta esta pareja Draquito esta hecho un cuero no?  
No dejes de mandarme reviews byes  
  
***********************  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 que onda ya los extrañaba a todos!!!!!  
  
Lo ultimo de este capi se lo copie a una autora, espero que si lo lee no me cuelgue. Y wow estoy realmente impresionada 3 capitulos y casi 40 reviews es un record y todo gracias a ustedes!!! Estoy super contenta!!!!!!!! Por favor no lo dejen de hacer lo quiero mucho Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, con dedicatoria a todas aquellas personitas que me hicieron el gran favor de mandarme reviews.  
  
Si no es mucho pedir me pueden dejar otros 40 reviews porfa ** (jijijiji)  
  
Los quiero muchichisisisisisisimo  
  
Catrina Malfoy 


	5. Ese beso no significó nada

Capitulo 5  
  
Era lunes por la mañana, como siempre, Hermione siempre puntual afuera de la primera asignatura del día, pociones.  
  
Hermione se recargó en la pared esperando a que Harry y Ron llegaran. La pesada mochila ya hacia en el suelo, y unos rizos castaños caían libremente sobre su cuello y espalda. Teniendo en cuanta de que hacia un poco de frío, ella estaba sin capa, simplemente la blusa de la escuela y la falda arriba de las rodillas y a pesar de todo tenia calor.  
  
****************************  
  
Draco estaba un poco apurado esa mañana y estaba luchando fuertemente con el impulso de no pegarle a Crabbe y Goyle pues por su culpa estaba apunto de llegar tarde a la clase de pociones. Doblo una esquina y se encontró con Zabinni se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y se fueron juntos a pociones con los típicos guardaespaldas atrás de ellos.  
  
Doblaron otra esquina.  
  
-wow, quien es?- dijo Zabinni observando a una joven con un cuerpo escultural afuera del salón de pociones.  
  
Draco se quedo impresionado por aquella imagen pero no iba a mostrar su debilidad solo por una cara bonita, poco a poco se fueron acercando a ella, y Draco la reconoció.  
  
-Solo es la estúpida de Granger!!!- dijo aparentando estar molesto  
  
-Pues será una estúpida, pero que buena esta!!!- dijo Zabinni mirándola de arriba abajo y poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues todavía no estaban muy cerca de ella como para que ella los escuchara.  
  
Pronto estuvieron cerca de ella, al parecer ella no se había percatado de su aparición.  
  
-Granger...- la llamo Zabinni, sacándola de sus pensamientos y volteando a ver quien la llamaba -amaneciste bien verdad?- dijo con su típica sonrisa. Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada de que Zabinni junto con Draco le preguntara si había amanecido bien, pero no contestó por que sabía que era algo para burlarse ella.  
  
-Si, amaneciste bien buena verdad?- añadió Draco para luego sacar su primera carcajada del día a la que se le unió varios de Slytherin. Pero Hermione no pudo contestarles como debía por que llegó Snape, y justo atrás de el llegaron corriendo Harry y Ron. Y juntos entraron al aula.  
  
Como era de costumbre Hermione, Harry y Ron se sentaron al final del aula, y Draco, Zabinni se sentaron hasta el frente. Hermione aun estaba roja del coraje por el piropo que le habían mandado aquellos Slytherin, si a eso se le puede llamar piropo, pero ni Harry Ron parecían haberse percatado de eso.  
  
Ya avanzada la clase, Snape le había restado mas de 30 puntos a Gryffindor, tenían que hacer algo, no podían seguir así.  
  
-En que año las pociones de amor empezaron a pasar de moda?-pregunto Snape diciendo "pociones de amor" con asco.  
  
Hermione levantó la mano, como de costumbre  
  
-Esta bien, srta. Granger, esta vez le daré oportunidad, pase y escriba la respuesta en la pizarra- Dijo Snape con malicia.  
  
Hermione trago saliva y camino segura de si misma hacia el pizarra, agarro la tiza y escucho un "chist, chist" por la espalda, Hermione volteó antes de empezar a escribir y se encontró con Zabinni y Malfoy señalando hacia su trasero y haciéndole una seña de aprobación y luego reírse silenciosamente. Hermione susurro un "que bobos" para luego escribir "s. XVII y XVIII," en la pizarra.  
  
-Muy bien srta. Granger... 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo con malicia Snape antes de que Hermione regresara a su lugar.  
  
-Pe...pero por que?- Pregunto Hermione indignada  
  
-y Pregunta por que?- continuo con sarcasmo Snape- Por que yo le pedí años, no siglos y otros 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por el cinismo de su compañera Granger- Continuo Snape dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron  
  
Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidió que darse callada si no le quitaría mas puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione regresó a su lugar.  
  
Y 5 minutos antes de que se terminara la clase Snape habló:  
  
-Muy bien, por lo que veo no han estudiado muy seguido verdad? Así que se llevan tarea extra, esta será diferente a todas, pues será en equipo. -Volteo a ver a Hermione Ron y Harry- Bien empecemos, ya es hora de separar este trío. -Se dirigió a Draco -Malfoy usted estará con Zabini, Longbottom y ... Granger- dijo pasando sus ojos por los de Hermione  
  
"No, por favor no ellos no" pensó Hermione  
  
Snape siguió nombrando a los equipos Harry estaba con Seamus, Crabbe y Goyle, Ron estaba con Lavender, Pansy Parkinson , y Jack Suskind.  
  
-Bien- siguió hablando Snape -a Malfoy le tocará sobre las plantas que existen en el bosque prohibido que se pueden utilizar para pociones, me recolectaran por lo menos 5.  
  
Malfoy se quedo pensando un momento y preguntó - Prof. Como vamos a investigar eso si no podemos entrar al bosque prohibido? -  
  
-Sr. Malfoy, yo no se, tendrá que correr el riesgo- contestó Snape con una mueca  
  
Malfoy se volteo a ver a Zabinni y dijo - Eso de arriesgarse me agrada especialmente con ella... -dijo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos volteando a ver a Hermione  
  
Hermione se percató de su mirada pero no lo volteo a ver.  
  
Toco la campana y todos los alumnos salieron. Hermione se espero a que Malfoy saliera para preguntarle que donde se reunirían para el trabajo pero el se le adelantó y dijo- Granger, esta noche a las 7:30 en tu casa... perdón... la biblioteca, avísale a Longbottom - dijo burlonamente y desapareció por el pasillo.  
  
Para la hora de la comida estaba muy irritada...  
  
-Hermione tranquilízate...- decía Ron acariciando el cabello castaño de la chica  
  
-Ron como quieres que me tranquilice si todos los profesores me han bajado puntos hoy y para acabarla estoy en el equipo de Malfoy y después de lo que pasó en el lago no me van a dejar de molestar - siguió aún mas enojada  
  
-Te refieres a lo del beso con Malfoy?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Si  
  
-Era solamente un estúpido juego y lo sabes- continuo Harry  
  
-Si Harry pero...  
  
-Ese beso significó algo para ti, verdad?- Preguntó Ron con un poco de amargura en la voz  
  
-NO, CLARO QUE NO!!!- dijo Hermione roja -Solo que esos estúpidos no olvidan fácilmente-  
  
-Bueno Herms yo me voy a entrenar, nos vemos- diciendo esto Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza en señal de cariño - Y ya no estés enojada ok? - y salió corriendo del gran comedor  
  
Ron no le hizo caso a ese beso en la cabeza pues Harry lo hacía cada vez que Hermione estaba de mal humor para tratarla de encontentar  
  
-Herms en serio no significó nada para ti verdad?- dijo poniéndose rojo  
  
-No Ron, nada- dijo Hermione un poco mas tranquila  
  
-Entonces que te parece si damos una vuelta y platicamos un rato-  
  
-Esta bien vamos- y los dos salieron del Gran Comedor mientras que un rubio los miraba salir...  
  
Toda la tarde Hermione se la había pasado paseando con Ron, eso la ayudo a relajarse mucho y a no pensar en la reunión de las 7:30 que tenia con Malfoy, pero pronto Hermione se tenía que ir a preparar sus libros que se tenía que llevar a la biblioteca, así que se despidió de Ron y llego a su dormitorio agarró sus útiles y bajo para encontrarse con Neville, pero Neville no llegaba. 7:40 y el no llegaba, así que bajó a la biblioteca corriendo, y ahí estaba solamente Zabinni...  
  
-Donde estabas Granger?- le reprocho Zabinni  
  
-Estaba esperando a Neville- le dijo molesta - pero no llegó- Zabinni sonrió burlonamente, pues ya sabia lo que le había pasado a Neville.  
  
-Y Malfoy?- preguntó ella aparentando estar desinteresada en el tema  
  
-Ahorita viene- contestó el  
  
-De acuerdo- contestó ella sentándose en una mesa cercana y sacando unos libros de la mochila para después empezarlos a hojear en busca de algo que le sirviera para el trabajo.  
  
Zabinni se sentó enfrente de ella y la observo, cada movimiento que ella hacia se lo trataba de memorizar, ella sintió la mirada de el y levantó la vista  
  
-.Que? preguntó ella con molestia  
  
-Nada- contestó el burlonamente  
  
Hermione después de un rato empezó a sentir calor así que se quito la capa que traía puesta, según Zabinni con unos movimientos muy sensuales.  
  
Ella volvió a levantar la vista  
  
-Tengo calor- explico ella y una voz que arrastraba las palabra se escucho atrás de ella.  
  
-Es por que acabo de llegar Granger- respondió Malfoy viendo los rizos que se formaban al final de su cabellos-Yo a todas les causo calor- siguió el, viendo como Zabinni miraba a Hermione.  
  
Malfoy observó a Zabinni con una mirada que intimidaba casi indicándole que ella era de su propiedad.  
  
Zabinni entendió la mirada de Malfoy y dejó de observar a Hermione de esa forma.  
  
-Si Malfoy lo que tu digas- respondió ella hojeando las paginas de un libro verde.  
  
***********************************Flash back*********  
  
-Tu distraes a Granger y yo encierro al babotas ese en la alacena, de acuerdo?- dijo el casi como orden.  
  
-¿Y para que va a servir eso?- preguntó Zabinni con molestia.  
  
-Longbottom no sirve para nada, solo va a estorbar y aparte me podré divertir un rato con Granger..- diciendo esto Malfoy sonrió de lado.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Zabinni intrigado  
  
-No tengo por que darte explicaciones- contesto el rubio con frialdad- solo ve a la biblioteca e invéntale una excusa a Granger del por que llegaré tarde- ordenó para luego marcharse en busca de Longbottom.  
  
**********************fin Flash back*************  
  
La reaccion de Malfoy ante la contestacion de ella fue un poco explosiva. La agarro fuertemente del antebrazo y la levantó de la silla acercándola a su cara -Nunca me vuelvas a decir eso-  
  
Hermione no reaccionó al instante, mas bien se quedo paralizada al ver la facilidad en que Malfoy la levantaba bruscamente de la silla, y la acercaba muy cerca de su cara. Hermione sintió un fuerte dolor en el antebrazo y fue hasta entonces cuando reaccionó y lo empujó, ella se liberó de la mano de Malfoy y lo miro con mezcla de odio y desagrado.  
  
-a mi no me tocas- contestó ella calmadamente pero con rabia  
  
-ni quien quisiera tocarte...-contestó el mirándola con asco- ¿nos vamos? -preguntó el viendo a Zabinni  
  
-cuando quieras Draco- contestó Zabinni levantándose y siguiendo a Malfoy hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Hermione en cambio no se movió  
  
-y Neville?- preguntó Hermione un poco confundida y atemorizada, pues la idea de ir al bosque prohibido con 2 Slytherins y sin alguien de confianza le preocupaba.  
  
-Longbottom? No creo que venga hoy- aseguró Draco  
  
-¿Por qué? Que le hiciste?- preguntó Hermione aún mas preocupada alcanzándolos a la salida de la biblioteca  
  
-Nada- contesto el con un poco de inocencia en la voz  
  
-No, que le hiciste!!!??? Le hiciste algo!!!- aseguro Hermione parándose en frente de los 2 Slytherins que eran una cabeza mas altos que ella.  
  
-Compruébalo- dijo Malfoy con superioridad - no le hice nada Granger- termino Malfoy con cara seria.  
  
Hermione los miro por un momento, y algo en su cabeza le dijo que decían la verdad, se resigno y se quito del camino de ambos Slytherins. Ellos siguieron caminando, dejando a Hermione caminar atrás de ellos.  
  
Draco sonrío con frialdad al ver que una vez mas, las mentiras se le daban muy bien, satisfecho consigo mismo llegaron a escondidas al borde del bosque prohibido con Hermione siguiéndolos.  
  
**************************fin del capitulo***********  
  
Hola a todos!!!!  
  
Bueno como ya es costumbre, les pido una vez mas disculpas por haberme tardado mas de 2 meses en actualizar.  
  
Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!! Y prospero año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!! 2004!!!!!  
  
Que este prox. año se la pasen genial y que se les cumplan todas su metas OK? Y les traigo mi capi como regalito de fin de año.  
  
Capitulo 5 : Esta capitulo si que me ha costado trabajo, creo que este capi es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste.  
  
Me agradó mucho escribir la parte en que Malfoy agarra fuertemente del brazo a Hermione y la acerca a su rostro se me hizo tan posesivo el que WoW no? Bueno, estoy trabajando en una historia pero aun no se como llamarla. Bueno los dejos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi...  
  
Contestaciones de Reviews:  
  
Esteffy:  
  
Hola mi niña, hace mucho que no hablo contigo. Espero que pronto se pueda oki? Que bueno que te gustó este capi, a mi tambien me gustóla parte en que Malfoy es frío. Espero haber podido proyectar en este capi su frialdad. Bueno niña un beso te cuidas. Bye  
  
Draco Girl:  
  
Hola, tienes razon Draco no tiene remedio y mas en este capi no crees? Muchas gracias por desearme buena suerte y tambien gracias por tu review. Me despido con un gran abrazote, byes  
  
Anna15:  
  
Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y prometo poner mas DR/Hr, byes  
  
Marcemagonagal:  
  
Hola, bueno aquí toy no he desaparecido, espero que te guste este nuevo capi. A mi tambien me cuesta trabajo imaginar como los voy a emparejarlos, pero espero que se me vaya ocurriendo algo pronto mientras voy escribiendo. Espero que para el siguiente capi no me demore tanto en escribir oki? Un beso byes.  
  
fefa radcliffe:  
  
Hola!! Que bueno que te guste la manera en que escribo, a mi me alegra mucho en sabelo, gracias. Tambien Gracias por leer mis fics y lo mejor, que bueno que te gusten. YO soy de México, D.F y tu? Bueno me despido, byes  
  
Sabina Evans:  
  
Holas!! Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste mi historia, a mi me encantan las tuyas. Y a mi tambien me encanta Draco se me hace genial!!! Bueno niña linda espero que este bien byes.!!!  
  
Chick-Soad:  
  
Holi!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Y siento mucho haber escrito VIOLO, fue un pequeño error, y no, no están de calientes, discúlpame por eso, pero es que lo escribí tan rápido que no me di cuenta de ese error. Gracias por desearme suerte, nos vemos pronto, bye.  
  
Montse Black Malfoy:  
  
Hola niña linda, que bueno que te guste mi fic, y gracias por dejarme review espero que lo sigas haciendo. CHAO!!!  
  
Iraty Rowling:  
  
Hola mi niña, que bueno que te guste mi fic, gracias por escribirme, y no te desilusiones sale? Tu historia esta genial, continua así okas? Vas a ver que pronto vas a tener también muchos reviews, NO TE ME DESANIMES!!! Escribe pronto... no he podido dejarte review por que mi maquina tiene algo que no me deja abrir la pag de review pero en cuanto la pueda abrir te lo mando Oki? Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, byes. 


	6. Mejor el que nosotros

Capitulo 6 "Mejor el que nosotros"  
  
-esperen, no vayan tan rápido quieren!!!- Se quejó Hermione atrás de ellos  
  
-si quieres ir con nosotros tendrás que ir a nuestro paso, además nos pueden cachar, recuerdas- Contestó Zabinni caminando atrás de unos árboles en la orilla del bosque  
  
Hermione observo a su alrededor, la noche tibia abrazaba el bosque haciéndolo ver un poco tétrico. Hermione vio la cabaña de Hagrid, tenia las luces apagadas y las cortinas corridas. Hermione siguió caminando a paso rápido tratando de alcanzar a los Slytherins que iban cinco metros mas adelante que ella Hermione escuchó unos pasos en la orilla del bosque, y Hermione se paró en seco  
  
-Oigan!!! No estamos solos!!!!- gritó Hermione a los Slytherins, ellos pararon en ese momento y retrocedieron unos paso chocando con los pies de Hermione.  
  
-Quien esta ahí!!!!- grito una voz muy gruesa del otro lado de los árboles. Era Hagrid.  
  
Ella sabia que si los descubrían ahí aunque fuera Hermione no se salvaba de la buena reprimenda.  
  
-Corran- susurró ella internándose en el oscuro bosque pero una mano que la agarró de la muñeca la detuvo, y ella se encontró con una mirada gris y penetrante  
  
-No espera!!!- susurro Draco volteando de nuevo hacia Hagrid. Zabinni se le quedó viendo y Draco le regresó la mirada, un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos del rubio y una sonrisa mezquina se hizo aparecer en los labios finos de Draco –Lo siento mucho Blase- susurro el antes de agarrarlo fuertemente de la camisa y empujarlo fuertemente hacia el claro; Zabinni cayó justo a los pies de Hagrid.  
  
Draco volvió a agarrar fuertemente la muñeca de Hermione y la empezó a jalar mientras el corría hacia el corazón del bosque.  
  
Hermione respiraba fuertemente atrás de Draco mientras que este corría ágilmente a través del bosque. Llegaron a un claro, no muy grande pero lo suficiente solo para dejar pasar varios rayos de luna y ahí se detuvieron.  
  
-Por que... lo... hiciste...- jadeaba Hermione sentándose gracilmente en un tronco sucio y mohoso.  
  
-Mejor el que nosotros no?- contesto Draco con toda tranquilidad y observando como la Gryffindor se sentaba en el tronco-  
  
-Pero es tu amigo!!!- le reprochó  
  
-No!!!! Además deberías estar agradecida de que no te aventé a ti  
  


* * *

  
-Sabes, no tengo por que agradecerte nada, además hubiera preferido mil veces que me hubieras aventado a estar aquí, CONTIGO!!!.- gritó la chica levantándose del tronco  
  
-Lo dudo Granger, además creo que el placer es tuyo por estar con alguien como yo en medio de la nada- dijo acercándose seductoramente a la chica, agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura.  
  
Hermione se quedó paralizada. Solo vio como el rubio la agarró de la cintura y acercó sus labios fríos y húmedos, que pronto la besaron con frenesí. Hermione por una extraña razón le empezó a corresponder pues solo con un roce de labios del rubio la hacia descontrolarse totalmente. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía una corriente eléctrica atravesar su estomago. Sus labios se movían al compás. Y Draco agarró a Hermione de la espalda como queriendo enterrarle las uñas con tal de que no se escapara pero no había razón pues ella no oponía resistencia. Solo se dejaba besar por el rubio guapo y fornido de ojos sagazmente grises. Pasaron varios segundo profundizando mas el beso, hasta que Hermione tuvo el control de si misma y lo empujó fuertemente.  
  
-COMO TE ATREVES!!!!- grito ella caminando en dirección contraría a el  
  
-Te gusto? Verdad? No te resistes a mi, nadie se resiste a mi- dijo el Slytherin burlándose de Hermione, ella se puso roja.  
  
-Sabes que!!! Ya me cansé de esta tontería!!!! ME VOY!!!- dijo Hermione- ya no aguanto mas estar a un lado de ti ENTIENDES!!!- gritó una vez mas y salió del claro para internarse una vez mas al oscuro bosque –Entre mas te conozco mas te aborrezco. Tu no eres una persona, eres una moustrocidad  
  


* * *

  
-Quieres saber que se siente ser yo?- la siguió el  
  
-Quien quisiera ser como tu!!!!- solo otro de tu estúpida casa – grito ella caminando  
  
-Créeme es lo mejor que te pudiera pasar- dijo el deteniéndose y observando una rosa de color azulada con un brillo especial- Por que por primera vez te sentirías LIBRE  
  
Hermione se paró en seco al escuchar la ultima palabra LIBRE, eso es lo que ella siempre había soñado; ser libre y no tener que estar siguiendo esas estúpidas reglas, ni estar avisando con quien? y para que? o a donde? Como siempre ella tenia a Harry y a Ron, que a pesar de que los quería, no dejaba de pensar que si alguno de ellos la dejara ser libre un día y no tener que estar avisando con quien iba o adonde, por que en realidad estaba cansada de ello. Y no lo olvidaba, la primera vez que se sintió libre fue en aquel estúpido juego donde había besado a Draco y por fin se había sentido libre, con poder para hacer lo que quiera sin pedirle permiso a sus amigos. Y también hace un momento pues si Ron o Harry hubieran estado ahí no la hubieran dejado ni un minuto disfrutar aquel beso robado. Por que ella sabia que muy en sus adentros lo había disfrutado, al igual que el anterior aunque sabia que había estado mal.  
  
-Libre?- respondió ella casi en un susurro. Mientras el se agachaba a cortar la rosa y hacerla rodar entre sus dedos.  
  
El sabia perfectamente de lo que se trataba aquella rosa. Era increíblemente poderosa como alguna vez se le había enseñado un tío suyo, esa rosa era un truco para hacer que las personas cambien de carácter, aunque no sabía bien como funcionaba, lo trataría de hacer con la chica que tenía frente a el.  
  
-Si, libre para hacer lo que se te antoje, sin que nadie te este cuestionando de lo que haces, y siendo como quieras ser. Pues yo mismo por ejemplo –se acercó a ella bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- puedo hacer esto...- le pasó la rosa por los labios dejando la extraña luz azulada y hermosa en sus labios, que brillaban haciendo relucir sus grandes ojos miel. El la observo y la volvió a besar, nuevamente ella no se resistió pero mas bien hizo un gesto de dolor para luego continuar con un beso largo y apasionado.  
  
Draco se separó de Hermione, y ella suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados , para luego abrirlos.  
  
Draco notó de inmediato que su mirada había cambiado, ya no era tímida ni dulce, pues ahora su mirada se había vuelto terriblemente seductora y con un toque de malicia.  
  
Hermione lo miró y algo en su interior le dijo que lo besara nuevamente y ella siguió ese consejo y lo volvió a besar con mas desesperación y mas brusquedad tratando de desabotonarle la camisa.  
  
Draco le respondió al beso, y por un momento se sintió dominado por aquella chica , sintió que le empezaba a arder la sangre que corría por sus venas, pero después la chica de pelo castaño cayo desmayada por el efecto del hechizo, un tenue rayo de luna se filtraba por los árboles iluminado la cara de Hermione.  
  
Draco la observó aun con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y la rosa en la mano, y fué cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el hechizo de la rosa había funcionado, observó de nuevo la rosa y de hay a Hermione, y por primera vez encontró realmente hermosa a Hermione pues no había defecto alguno en ella y esperaba que el carácter le hubiera cambiado como el esperaba pues entonces sería alguien perfecta para el ...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Draco regreso al castillo y sacó a Neville de la alacena de servicio para que fuera por Hermione al bosque prohibido. Draco regresó a su sala común mas contento de lo normal, donde le esperaba y no precisamente con un cartelón de bienvenida, Zabinni.  
  
-POR QUE DIABLOS LO HICISTE!!!- grito Zabinni en medio de la solitaria sala común  
  
-Calma Blase, no fue para tanto además eras tu o yo y creo que la respuesta es obvia no?- contesto Draco con toda tranquilidad  
  
-Y POR QUE NO DELATASTE A GRANGER HEEE!!! ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA  
  


* * *

  
-Por que yo te dije que me quería divertir un rato con ella y no paso a mayores pero... no estuvo mal...- dijo Draco poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara  
  
-A que te refieres con que no estuvo mal?- preguntó Zabinni incrédulo  
  
-No te incumbe, son MIS asuntos, pero solo te adelanto que ella ya no será la misma de antes. Buenas noches- dijo sonriendo de lado para luego irse a dormir  
  
************fin de capitulo************** 


	7. La rosa

Capitulo 7 "La rosa"  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos, el cuarto estaba oscuro excepto por un potente rayo de luna en la pared mas alejada que iluminaba el cuarto. Se sentó lentamente y descubrió a las 2 personas que la miraban extrañadas.  
  
-Hermy, te encuentras bien?- Pregunto un pelirrojo preocupado  
  
Ella lo observó con una mirada fría y calculadora, y, volteo hacia el otro chico de ojos espectacularmente verdes reflejando el rayo de luna que entraba potente desde la ventana mas alejada del cuarto posaba su mirada sobre ella. Ella desvió rápidamente la mirada y se paró de la camilla con el seño fruncido y mirada terriblemente fría, que le pusieron los pelos de punta a Harry, paseó un momento por la enfermería y salió de allí. Sin decir una palabra.  
  
Los gryffindors se miraron alarmados al verla salir y salieron corriendo tras ella. Pero ella ya no estaba allí, los único que quedaba de su presencia era un delicioso olor que emanaba de ella.  
  
******************************  
  
Guardó la rosa dentro de uno de sus cajones del escritorio, donde acostumbraba a hacer los deberes y se acostó el la fría sabana de seda verde con una leve sonrisa. Se quedó un momento con una mano debajo de su cabeza observando el techo aun iluminado por la luz de varias velas que flotaban alrededor del cuarto. No, en realidad no veía el techo de la habitación, su mente viajaba mas allá, tiempo antes, donde el le había pasado la rosa por los dulces y rojos labios para después probarlos tan apasionadamente disfrutando de un ligero sabor que, esta vez sabía a vainilla.  
  
Su mente repasaba la escena una y otra vez y luego con un ligero grito ahogado se acordó de cuando ella, gimió levemente al besarla después de haberle impregnado la ligera luz que emanaba de la rosa. Se preguntó por que había gemido?, y ¿Si a lo mejor algo mal había pasado? El no sabía bien cual era la reacción o que daños podría causar aquella rosa. Se sentó en su cama con la pálida piel desnuda de su espalda recargada sobre la fría pared. Observó el cuarto y se quedó viendo fijamente a un libro grueso y negro que ya hacia sobre su baúl. Se volvió a su mesita de noche, donde descansaba su varita.  
  
-Accio Libro!!!- pronuncio con determinación  
  
El libro voló hasta sus manos Sabia que en aquel libro hablaban un poco sobre la extraña rosa que había cortado en el bosque.  
  
Lo hojeo rápidamente buscando la pagina donde el había leído sin mucho interés sobre la extraña rosa.  
  
Después de varios minutos de estar pasando las hojas, leyendo entre líneas, encontró lo que buscaba.  
  
Rosa de Ð¾Ð±Ð¼ÐµÐ½: Descubierta hace 42 años por la Herbologa rusa y  
actual Profesora de pociones en el colegio Durmstrang, Ohmil  
Matropsky.  
  
Esta extraordinaria flor desde la hermosa Samara, Rusia, Tiene  
propiedades...  
  
Levantó la vista, habían abierto la puerta de la habitación, pensó que había sido Zabinni pues era el único que faltaba en el cuarto. Y se dispuso a seguir con la lectura pero las cortinas que cubrían la cama adoselada de Draco se abrieron. El se sorprendió de ver a una chica alta y esbelta esbelta, con ojos grises tendencia a blancos y demasiado profundos, pestañas largas y negras, la piel era extremadamente blanca y pálida labios gruesos y rojos. con una pijama pequeña. Realmente se veía hermosa.  
  
-Hola Draco- dijo ella con su ya acostumbrado tono sensual.  
  
-Ha!!, hola Wendy- Dijo el con una mueca de fastidio por haberlo interrumpido, dejando el libro sobre de la mesita de noche-Que te trae por aquí?- preguntó el en tono brusco  
  
-Yo... yo solo quería ver si esta noche no querías un poco de compañía- se mordió el labio  
  
Draco la miro perplejo por que ella nunca se le había insinuado tan abiertamente, de hecho, era el quien se le insinuaba, y ella lo rechazaba cambiando drásticamente de tema. Pero por que ahora ella era la que había ido a su cuarto y con una MUY pequeña pijama.  
  
-Es que no....- empezó a decir el, pero ella se acercó bastante y lo beso sin que el pudiera decir algo mas.  
  
El no le rechazo el beso de hecho lo disfrutaba bastante tocando su pequeña cintura y ella palpando lo que podía, de pronto, sin separarse del beso ella agarró su mano de la cintura, y la condujo hasta su trasero, y el pudo contener su impulso y la alejo de el con una fuerza extraordinaria pero no brusco, ella lo miró asombrado.  
  
-Esta noche no...- susurró Draco dándole un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió, y salió del cuarto sin decir algo mas.  
  
Draco sonrío para sí, sin comprender por que se había negado al ofrecimiento de la chica.  
  
*************************** Hermione caminaba por un pasillo oscuro y desierto, sus pasos resonaban alrededor.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya!!! Que tenemos aquí!!!- resonó una voz detrás de ella. Ella reconoció al instante y les respondió con frialdad y odio sin voltear –Vete al cuerno, Zabinni- murmuró y siguió caminando.  
  
-Hay sangre sucia, no te conocía esos modales-  
  
Ella lo volteó a ver y sonrió falsamente- Pues vete acostumbrando!!  
  
-Vaya, si que cambiaste!!!- dijo el con sorpresa- Tal y como lo dijo Malfoy  
  
-¿Qué te dijo Malfoy?-  
  
-Nada- contestó el metiendose las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón  
  
-A mi no me haces tonta- dijo con cara de odio no conocida por el Slytherin. Zabinni se intimidó al verla de esa forma.  
  
-De acuerdo Granger, solo dijo que habías cambiado-  
  
-Y tu lo crees?- preguntó ella alzando la ceja  
  
Zabinni la miró de arriba abajo para luego chocar con los inmensos ojos ambarinos  
  
-Si- respondió en con voz clara pero temblando de todo el cuerpo. Ella hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Se empezó a acercar a el con paso lento pero segura de si misma, mordiéndose el labio seductoramente. A cada paso que ella daba, él caminaba un paso hacía atrás.  
  
-Y en que he cambiado?- preguntó ella tan seductoramente que Zabinni se estremeció aun mas. Zabinni, seguía caminando hacía atrás mientras ella caminaba hacia el. La espalda de Zabinni tembló cuando chocó con la pared y ella se seguía acercando mas a el, esperando la respuesta.  
  
-Bueno... HE... tu... cambiado... hee...- mientras Zabinni balbuceaba, Hermione quedó completamente pegada a el y se acercó a su cuello, le respiró en él, exhalando lentamente. Zabinni Cerró los ojos.  
  
Ella le mordió el cuello, como cuando un vampiro le succiona la sangre a un mortal.  
  
Zabinni embriagado por el olor de la chica y el placer que le causaba al morder su cuello. Sus manos reclamaban que tocara y palpara todo lo que le causaba aquel placer...ella. Justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, ella se separó de el, lo vio a los ojos, se mordió el labio seductoramente, se dio la vuelta y se fué, dejando su tenue olor y a Zabinni con el "animo" muy arriba.(n/a saben a lo que me refiero no? jeje)  
  
****************************************  
  
Zabinni entró a la sala común de Slytherin ya la atravesó dando grandes zancadas por el enojo y la frustración que le había causado esa chica. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.  
  
Draco escuchó el portazo y se levantó recogiendo su varita de la mesita de noche, salió de las cortinas que lo separaban de las demás camas adoseladas y vio entre sombras a Zabinni.  
  
-QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE A GRANGER??!!!!!- GRITÓ Zabinni rojo de furia.  
  
-Cállate Zabinni!! Y no hables de eso aquí- dijo con voz muy baja, volteando a ver a las camas de Crabbe y Goyle (n/a Así se escriben?) , pero ellos seguía plenamente dormidos. –ven!!- lo jaló de la camisa hacia la sala común.  
  
Llegaron hasta la chimenea y pusieron un hechizo silenciador en la desierta sala común.  
  
-VE!!!!- le gritó Zabinni señalando un moretón en el cuello  
  
-Que diablos!! –dijo enojado acercándose y viendo el moretón- Eso... Eso te lo hizo ¿Ella?- dijo el incrédulo  
  
-SI!!!! Ella o hizo!!!-  
  
-Pero... ¿cómo?-  
  
Zabinni le explicó todo lo sucedido, sin entrar en detalle, pues no quería que ninguno de los Slytherin supiera, lo bien que lo hizo sentir.  
  
-Entonces ¿cambió?- preguntó Draco asombrado?  
  
-SI y no es muy buen cambio, ya no dejará que volvamos a insultar-  
  
Pero Draco no escuchó la ultima frase, quería verla. Saber si era verdad lo que decía aquel Slytherin.  
  
-Y ¿Eso cuando sucedió?  
  
-Hace unos momentos, creo que iba hacia su sala común-  
  
Sin decir mas, Draco salió de la sala corriendo, tenía que encontrarla, saber si todo había funcionado como el quería, aunque salir a esa hora era demasiado arriesgado valia la pena ¿no?  
  
Llegó cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ella estaba recargada en una ventana pequeña dejando pasar el fresco aire de la noche. La hermosa figura que estaba cerca de Draco, tenía un cigarrillo en la mano y exhalaba lentamente el humo. El humo formaba diferentes figuras en el aire antes de salir por la ventana. Draco la miro un minuto embobado antes de que ella hablara sin mirarlo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- Malfoy se sorprendió de la fría voz de ella  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Granger?-  
  
Ella succionó suavemente el cigarrillo y dejó salir el humo formando una rosa en el aire antes de que desapareciera por la corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana.  
  
-Mmm... al decir verdad me siento... mmm perfecta. Yo soy perfecta. ¿No lo crees?- preguntó ella volteando a verlo con una pose muy sexy. Draco la miró de arriba abajo, repasando sus curvas. A decir verdad, si era perfecta, excepto por...ser sangre sucia... y como no podía rebajarse a contestar un "si", decidió decir...  
  
-Se te olvidaba una pequeña cosa... eres una sangre sucia- dijo burlonamente y con frialdad.  
  
Ella suspiro de nuevo el cigarrillo y exhaló. Formando esta vez una serpiente enroscada.  
  
-Mmm... cierto, es algo que siempre he repudiado de mi, pero que hacerle ¿No?- dijo en tono meloso, enroscando un mecho de cabello en su dedo índice.  
  
Draco se sorprendió aún más al escuchar esto ultimo, pero no tuvo contestación alguna. Este silencio fue roto por unos pasos, Hermione tiró el cigarrillo bruscamente y lo pisó, corrió hacía un pasillo medio oscuro. Draco la observó sin seguirla, pero los pasos llegaron hasta el.  
  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Dijo Ron – no creo que...- pero el cerró la boca al toparse con Draco Malfoy en persona mirando hacía un pequeño pasillo en frente del cuadro de la dama gorda que dormía sin despertarse por las voces.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry mirando a Draco con gran desagrado -¿Dónde esta Hermione? ¿Dónde la tienes? ¿Qué le hiciste?-  
  
-Hay Potter cállate!!! No tengo por que darte explicaciones!!! Y no tengo a tu adorada amiguita, ¿Qué acaso la perdiste?- dijo burlonamente  
  
-TU LA TIENES VERDAD???!!!!!!!- Gritó Ron empezando a acercarse a el para soltarle un puñetazo. Pero antes de llegar a el, Harry lo sostuvo de la camisa.  
  
-Compruébalo!!! Además no la tengo!!-  
  
-Vamos Ron la encontraremos- Dijo Harry jalando a su amigo, despertó a la dama gorda pronunciando unas palabras en voz muy baja para que Draco no las escuchará, y desapareció por el retrato. La dama gorda se volvió a acurrucar para volverse a quedar dormida.  
  
Draco miró de nuevo al pasillo por donde Hermione había desaparecido, y de allí salió ella mas hermosa de lo normal.  
  
-No te pienso dar las gracias- dijo ella bruscamente con molestia y frialdad  
  
-No te las pedí Granger, pero me la debes... Me las cobraré, eso tenlo por seguro...-  
  
-Si Malfoy...- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención volviendo a la ventana abanicándose con la mano.  
  
-¿Por qué huiste?- pregunto el después de un rato de examinarla en silencio  
  
-No tengo por que darte explicaciones... ni a ti ni a ellos- exclamó ella refiriéndose a Harry y Ron.  
  
-JA quien lo diría de ti... me sorprendes Granger... para empezar nunca pensé que fumaras, y mucho menos te conocía esa frialdad-  
  
-Como le dije a tu amiguito Zabinni... vete acostumbrando...- Dijo ella volteando a ver a los terrenos del colegio a través de la pequeña ranura de la ventana. Después de un momento, se separó se la ventana y se encaminó al retrato de la dama gorda – Me voy... buenas noches Malfoy- despertó a la señora Gorda con un resoplido dijo algo en voz baja y desapareció como habían desaparecido Harry y Ron.  
  
Malfoy se quedó parado sin decir nada, no sabía que decir, se le habían ido las palabras, y dejó que ella se quedará con la ultima palabra, eso le enfureció. Un Malfoy siempre se queda con la ultima palabra, pero a la vez le encantó que una gryffindor se comportará tan fría como un verdadero Slytherin, nunca, nadie mas, ni siquiera los de su casa, le habían desafiado como ella.  
  
Él regresó a la sala de Slytherin, y subió a su dormitorio donde no podía dejar de pensar el la hermosa Gryffindor que había dejado tiempo atrás. Quería analizar, mas a fondo su comportamiento, y esperaría hasta mañana para ver, que tal le iba a la leoncita con su nueva personalidad. Pensó en seguir leyendo sobre la rosa, en su libro, pero estaba muy cansado, mañana sería otro día.  
  
***************Fin de Capitulo**************  
  
¿Qué tal? Un giro nuevo a la historia, acepto ideas y todo!!!!! Ok? Jeje  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
1.- Ð¾Ð±Ð¼ÐµÐ½: significa cambio en ruso  
  
2.- Hermione cambio... pero no puedo decir mas, pronto lo descubrirán...  
  
Si tienen alguna otra solo manden review y con gusto lo responderé, y si no tiene duda, también manden y con gusto los responderé jeje  
  
Contestación de reviews capitulo 6:  
  
Javiera: Hola!!! Que tal!!! 1000 disculpas por no haber actualizado  
antes pero he estado ocupadísima. Respecto a mandarte los capis, no  
los tengo, van surgiendo de repente y conforme se me ocurren los voy  
bajando JeJE Entonces tendras que seguir leyendo je je Bueno ya me  
voy okas? Cuidate y un besote byes  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Holas niña!!! Estoy tratando de actualizar rápido  
pero me es imposible. Esta muy buena tu nueva historia síguela  
pronto, yo la leo okas? Bueno Que te parecio este Capi?  
  
Anna15: Holas!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y aquí esta este  
nuevo capi ¡que te parece?  
  
Iraty Rowling: Holitas!!! Bueno aquí esta una parte mas de la  
historia, espero que te resuelva algunas dudas oki? Jeje y  
perdón, cierto, ya leí el capi, donde tengo el error y sí  
tienes razón, trataré que no se vuelva a repetir lo de los  
párrafos oki, es que cuando la ideas llegan, no hay quien me  
pare jeje!!!!! Espero que tambien te haya gustado este y no  
dejes de mandarme reviews oki?  
  
luna_wood: Que bueno que te este gustando la historia, a mí  
tambien me encantó lo de los equipos, con Snape especialmente por  
el pobre de Neville, pero se me hizo genial. (la modesta je je).  
Lo de la rosa es nuevo y pronto se verá un poco mas de esta pero  
bueno ya me voy, espero que hayas disfrutado este capi. Un besote  
  
Aninha Felton : Hola!!!! De donde eres? Me alegra  
muchisisisisisimo saber que personas de otra parte del mundo  
también lee mi fic 1000000 gracias!!!!  
Que bueno q te guste este fic y espero que también te  
guste este capi nuevo!!! A mi también me encanta Draco/Hermione  
. Bueno ya me voy, besotes de Catrina Malfoy  
  
Popa: 1000 gracias y que bueno que te han gustado los capis que con  
gusto hago, también espero que te haya gustado este capi. Byes  
  
Hermione de Malfoy: Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi, espero que te  
haya gustado.  
  
Pamela: Gracias por leer mi fic, aquí en este nuevo capi, Espero que  
lo hayas disfrutado. Un besote  
  
Gily: Hola Gracias por leer mi fic, y me enorgullece saber que te haya  
gustado. Y también espero que este capi te haya gustado. Besotes  
  
Bueno Como ya dije acepto todo tipo de ideas y sugerencias.  
  
Les voy a recomendar un Fic que me tiene con la intriga total!!!  
  
"Maldito Amor" de Danina Malfoy  
  
Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capi y nos vemos en el siguiente y me manden muchos sus reviews.  
  
Los quiero a todos  
  
Catrina Malfoy Dr/Hr 4 ever  
  
"Dicen que la ausencia es razón de olvido, yo te tengo ausente y olvidarte no he podido"(esta frase me encanta) 


	8. El aroma y un beso

Capitulo 8 "El aroma y un beso"  
  
Cruzó el retrato sin hacer caso alguno, a los 2 jóvenes desesperados sentados frente a la chimenea.  
  
Y cuando ellos oyeron sus pasos, se abalanzaron sobre Hermione.  
  
-donde has estado??!! Nos tenías preocupados!!!! Por que te fuiste de esa manera??!!!-gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Hermione hizo un gesto de enfado.  
  
-YA CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!- grito ella- puedo cuidarme sola. No necesito a niñeras baratas tras de mi!!!  
  
-Hermy...- empezó a decir Ron con dulzura- que te sucede?  
  
Ella lo vio a los ojos, apretando la mandíbula con profundo odio  
  
-No se te vuelva a ocurrir decirme "Hermy", entendido?- susurro ella para luego perderse en las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
Draco se despertó un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, se duchó y se arregló rápidamente para bajar lo antes posible al gran comedor. Tenía que verla, saber como actuaba con sus compañeros de Gryffindor.  
  
Bajó al gran comedor, la buscó con la mirada, pero no estaba ahí, solo estaba Potter y Weasley. Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y se apresuró a revisar el horario.  
  
Ese día tenían pociones con gryffindor a la ultima hora.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Caminaba lentamente por los pasillo abarrotados de gente, empujando a todo aquel que le estorbaba.  
  
Se acercó a la aula de pociones. Su ultima hora de clases de aquel día.  
  
Observó una cabellera pelirroja junto a un joven delgaducho y ojos verdes que discutían con Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Callate Weasley!!!- decía Parkinson- no eres mas que un pobretón, y tu Potter eres...- Parkinson no pudo terminar sus acostumbrados insultos por que alguien mas lo hizo por ella.  
  
-Un pobre huérfano que le da lastima a todos, especialmente a Dumbledore.- dijo Hermione desafiándolos. Con una mueca sarcástica y una mirada calculadora.  
  
La observaron confundidos.  
  
-Hermione?.... Que diablos te sucede?- grito Ron  
  
-Nada que te incumba Weasley, solo... ideales compartidos ¿verdad Parkinson? O me vas a decir que tú no odias a este par de idiotas?- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose por ultimo a Pansy. Dibujando una fina sonrisa.- Pero para que gastas saliva? Si tus insultos ya se los deben de saber de memoria...- continuó ella, de nuevo dirigiéndose a Pansy.  
  
Hermione entró al aula.  
  
Dejando a Ron sorprendido y furioso, a Harry dolido pues nunca pensó que su mejor amiga le fuera a decir eso, y a Pansy con la boca abierta ¿realmente escucho que Granger abogaba por ella? ¿O fue solo su imaginación?  
  
10Minutos después, la clase había comenzado...  
  
Snape empezó a recorrer las mesas en silencio y se detuvo en Potter y Weasley, que estaban sentados juntos, pero faltaba alguien ¿Y Granger?  
  
La buscó con su mirada fría por toda el aula y la encontró 2 filas adelante jugando con sus dedos con una cara de total aburrición.  
  
-Bien...- Snape a su escritorio y sentó – Empezaré a revisar los trabajos que dejé la clase pasada...  
  
Draco dio un respingo, no tenían el trabajo, tendría que inventarse una mentira...  
  
-¿El equipo del Sr. Malfoy? De pie...- ordenó Snape  
  
Malfoy, Zabinni, Hermione y Neville se pusieron de pie.  
  
-Y su trabajo?- preguntó Snape con brusquedad  
  
Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero alguien se le adelantó...  
  
-No lo tenemos, profesor...- dijo Hermione con voz segura  
  
Snape la volteo a ver al igual que todos sus compañeros  
  
-y por que, Srita. Granger?  
  
-Uno de nuestros compañeros no se presentó a hacer el trabajo, lo estuvimos esperando 2 horas.- Hermione habló segura de si misma, sin titubear ante la atenta mirada de Snape con un tono sarcástico e inocente.  
  
-Y quien no se presentó?- preguntó Snape  
  
-Longbottom, pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de el? No sabe hacer nada bien, solo mirelo... como usted ha dicho siempre: es un idiota- terminó de decir ella volteando a ver a Neville con una sutil cara de odio  
  
Todos la miraban sorprendidos incluso Snape, que por un momento pensó- que esa chica estaba en Slytherin y no en gryffindor y que si así fuera sería una de sus favoritas.  
  
Draco también la miraba sorprendido, ni el mismo iba a decir una mentira tan convincente como aquella, al fin y al cabo era real a medias pues Neville no se presentó por una pequeña trampa de Draco.  
  
-¿Es verdad eso, señor Malfoy? – preguntó Snape disfrutando la cara de Neville entre el panico y el miedo  
  
-Si señor- afirmó Draco con una cruel sonrisa bien disimulada.  
  
-Tendré que bajarle puntos a Gryffindor- replicó Snape  
  
-Profesor... sería muy absurdo que usted le baje puntos a Gryffindor. Longbottom es un inútil, no creo que con unos cuantos puntos menos el entienda...- replico la castaña llena de seguridad.  
  
-A que se refiere señorita Granger?-  
  
-Usted me entiende... usted es uno de los pocos maestros competentes y mas listos de esta escuela...- Aduló Hermione – Me refiero a que le ponga la mínima calificación a Longbottom. ¿No cree usted?- terminó con una sonrisa inocente y fugazmente cruel.  
  
Snape hizo una mueca, imitando a una sonrisa y contestó:  
  
-Tiene razón señorita Granger.  
  
-Pero espero profesor Snape, que Malfoy, Zabinni y yo salgamos favorecidos de esto, puesto que no tenemos que pagar por la estupideces de Longbottom- continuo Hermione  
  
Snape la observó un momento, preguntándose por que aquel cambio en ella...  
  
-De acuerdo srita. Granger, la calificación de ustedes 3- señaló a Malfoy, Zabinni y Hermione- será una "A" (aceptable) mientras que Longbottom sacará una "T" (trol) y un fuerte castigo de un mes.  
  
Hermione volteó a ver a Neville burlonamente mientras Snape no la veía y 2 filas mas atrás se escuchó perfectamente el susurro de Harry hacia el pelirrojo.  
  
-Que injusto!!!, un "A" por mentir bien y el pobre de Neville pagará las consecuencias...  
  
Neville temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin poder decir nada ni siquiera para defenderse.  
  
-Pueden sentarse- ordenó Snape  
  
Al terminar la clase Hermione salió del aula. Malfoy la alcanzó a la vuelta de un pasillo solitario  
  
-Vaya actuación , he Granger- dijo Malfoy- incluso podría decir que se iguala a la mía y eso ya es mucho decir-  
  
-Para empezar no lo hice por ti ni por Zabinni, lo hice por mi, y puedo hacer todo lo mismo que tu y hasta mejorarlo, puedo ganarte en cualquier cosa, no representas ningún reto para mi, Malfoy- contestó Hermione burlonamente  
  
-Eso crees, Granger?- dijo acercándose un poco a la chica y empezando a oler el aroma que envolvía todo el cuerpo de la gryffindor, y se acercó aun mas a ella.  
  
-Si- contestó con total seguridad  
  
De repente el perfume de ella invadió todo el cuerpo del Slytherin extasiándolo con aquel aroma, sintió una necesidad de apoderarse de la Gryffindor ahí mismo. EL se acercó mirándola lujuriosamente y la besó, ella en lugar de hacer o decir algo, se quedó hay parada devolviendo el beso. Parecía que ya se lo esperaba.  
  
El besó se convirtió rápidamente en lujurioso y apasionado. Juntando sus lenguas convirtiéndose en una guerra sobre quien dominaría a quien...  
  
Justo cuando Hermione empezaba a ejercer en el beso, un control total sobre Malfoy escuchó pasos cercanos, y se separó rápidamente de el. Malfoy la miro confundido, pero no se dejó intimidar y dijo:  
  
-Asi que crees que eres mejor que yo en todo?- preguntó de nuevo Malfoy con una sonrisa fina en la cara  
  
Zabinni y Pansy doblaron la esquina y escucharon esta ultima pregunta del Slytherin a la Gryffindor e hicieron una mueca sarcástica. Se pararon a lado de Draco y se quedaron callados para escuchar la respuesta de la Gryffindor, sin saber siquiera lo que momentos antes Draco y la Gryffindor estaban haciendo.  
  
-Si- contestó con una amplia y segura  
  
-Entonces pruébalo. Mañana 6 de la tarde, afuera de la sala común de Slytherin, sabes donde está ¿no?  
  
-Por supuesto Malfoy, ahí estaré.-  
  
Draco se encaminó al gran comedor seguido de Zabinni.  
  
Pansy se quedó junto a Hermione viendo como los dos Slytherins se perdían por el pasillo.  
  
-Vaya que has cambiado, Granger!!!- dijo Pansy  
  
Hermione la observó calculadoramente.  
  
-Pero me agrada tu cambio...¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?... En la mesa de Slytherin, por supuesto-  
  
-De acuerdo- contestó Hermione después de unos segundos  
  
-Por fin sabes con quien juntarte- continuó Pansy jalándola hacia el Gran comedor.  
  
Mientras que Harry y Ron escucharon atentamente la conversación de las chicas antes de doblar el pasillo en donde estaban ellas. Cuando las voces de las chicas se perdieron el pasillo hacia el gran Comedor, Harry habló por fin:  
  
-Algo le hicieron. De eso estoy seguro-  
  
-Si. Y tenemos que regresarla- lo apoyó Ron  
  
88888888888888 Fin de capitulo 88888888888888  
  
UPAAAA!!!! Por fin tengo el Capitulo 8 terminao!!!!!!!!  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!!!!  
  
Y aquí les van las aclaraciones  
  
Hermione expide un aroma delicioso y cautivante. NO PUEDO DECIR MAS!!! JEHE  
  
-Harry y Ron SOLO escuchan la conversación de Pansy y Hermione.  
  
-Pansy y Zabinni no se enteran del beso...  
  
Bueno, a mi la parte que mas me gustó escribir fue cuando Hermione halaga a Snape y la parte del beso WOW se imaginan a Draco siendo dominado (YO QUIERO UNO!!!!)  
  
Prox capi: Va a estar interesante se trata de unas cuantas apuestas  
entre Draco y Hermione. SORRY no le puedo adelantar mas. (je je soy  
muy mala) NO SE LO PIERDAN!!!!!  
  
Muy pronto se va a saber por que se llama BESOS QUE MATAN, y también que tiene que ver la flor en todo esto.  
  
Bueno, sigo recomendando la de MALDITO AMOR de DANINA MALFOY y también recomiendo la de SOLO VIVO PARA AMARTE de YENNE-CHAN  
  
Contestaciones de reviews capitulo 7:  
  
Jenny/Jade:  
  
Hola wapa!!! Que onda!!! Que bueno que te hayn gustado los capis!!!. Que tal este, también te gusto? Nos vemos lueguito okas? Byes  
  
Galarwen:  
  
Gracias!!!!! Por fin te animaste a dejar un review. Que gueno que te este gustando mucho!!!Y a petición tuya: una escena como la de Zabinni. Sigue escribiendo va? Besos  
  
Coni:  
  
Holas!!! Ya se a que te refieres con "mas explicita" Te prometo que lo tomaré en cuenta!!!! Va? Jajajaja bueno sigue escribiendo Besos  
  
Iratí Rowling:  
  
Holas wapa!!! Como crees que me he olvidado de ustedes!!!! Ademas me encanta escribir DR/HR y no pienso dejar esta historia a medias!!!!!jajajaja y trataré de no tardar tanto la prox. vez okas? Y que bueno que el cambio de Herm te recuerde a ti ¿Qué me sugieres?  
  
Besitos  
  
Elanor Black:  
  
ME algro muchisisisisimo de que te haya gustado, sigue leyendo y manda muchos reviews para ver que tal, si te gusta o no, va? Me alegra tener mas lectores como tu!!!! Saluditos  
  
Sakura Radcliffe:  
  
Holillas!!!! Gracias por dejar reviews, y yo tambien tengo una idea de quien eres!!! Te ofresco una enorme disculpa por no haberme paseado últimamente por tu fic pero es que he tenido que hacer kilos y kilos del cuaderno del chivo (creo que tu me entiendes ¿no?) Pero te prometo que un día de estos me doy una vuelta por hay okas? Nos vemos luega va? Besillos...  
  
Bueno chavos y chavas nos vemos lueguito!!!!!  
  
Besotototototes  
  
Catrina Malfoy Draco/Hermione 4 ever  
  
"No solo por que tus ojos me vean quiere decir que existo" (otra frase que me encanta) 


	9. Mas rebelde que nunca

Hola a todoossss!!!!! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, trayéndoles otro capi más. Bueno aquí están las contestaciones de el capi anterior. Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron uno de sus preciosos reviews que me inspiran muchisisisimo, lo quiero a todos...  
  
CONTESTACIÓNES CAPI 9:  
  
Galardiel Malfoy:  
  
Hola chava, muchas gracias por tu review y bueno aquie está el capi 9 haber si te agrada va? Bsos.  
  
Elanos black:  
  
Hola niña guapa!!!!! Que bueno que te esté gustando mi fic, pero por lo que me dices creo que si le estoy dando la personalidad que tengo en mente de Hermione. La personalidad de Hermione ahora, es ser aún peor que Malfoy pero a la vez genial, jeje La verdad eso de ser peor que Malfoy ya lo tenía pensado y me agradó mucho la idea, cuando empecé a hacer la historia. ¿Espero que a ti tambioen te esté gustando la personalidad de Hermio jeje Bueno chava ya me voy. Cuidate y bsos.  
  
niña orduña al habla:  
  
Hola guapa!!!!! ME alegro muchisisisisimo que te guste mi fic. Bueno solo quiero decirte que yo actualizo cada 20 años jejejejeje no, pero si me tardó mucho a veces, por que la inspiración no me llega pero respectó a enviarte el mail, si te lo podría mandar pero haber si no se me olvida para el prox capi va? Pero trataré que no se me olvidé okas? Jeje Te mando mucha suerte en tus examenes!!!!! Pasala bien y te mando muchos besos y saludos  
  
Sakura Radcliffe  
  
Hola Chava!!!!! Bueno como ya acabamos examenes no tenemos que preocuparnos por chivo nunk jamas en la vida jejejeje y bueno gracias a eso aquí esta mi nuevo capi jejeje Aunque yo tampoco me quiero ir pa´la prepa jajaja bueno chava 1000 grax por tu reviw y nos vemos pronto no? Bsos. YO jeje  
  
Iraty Rowling:  
  
Bueno creo que estoy haciendo mas o menos, con la actitud de Hermione lo que puedo, pero en cierta forma me gusta que me lo hayas dicho por que en eso me baso mucho para hacer su nueva personalidad. 1000 grax por tus consejos, me sirvieron muchisisisisimo grax por todo amiga y no vemos en el siguiente capi. Bsos.  
  
BabyBunnyGirl  
  
Muchas grax por todo y me alegro mucho de que t guste mi fic, a mi tambien me gusta mucho su nueva personalidad de Hermi y yo tambien Amo a DRACO jeje Besitox byes  
  
Bueno y para no entretenerlos mas el Capitulo 9....  
  
Capitulo 9 "Mas rebelde que nunca"  
  
La mañana pasó rápidamente, Harry y Ron la vigilaban muy de cerca. A la hora de la comida Hermione se sentó junto a los Slytherins como ya era de costumbre.  
  
Harry y Ron la miraban de lejos de lejos. Ron se enfurecía cada vez que ella reía a carcajada abierta por las bromas que decía Malfoy, y aunque todos en esa mesa se reían ella parecía ser la mas divertida del mundo.  
  
-Calma Ron, pronto estará como antes, ya veras.- lo tranquilizó Harry  
  
-Eso espero, por que ya no aguanto ver como se lleva con esas víboras...-  
  
-Luego Zabinni dijo que tenía que ir al baño por que tenia ganas de vomitar!!!!!! Jajajajajajaja y Granger le dijo que si no quería un hígado de buey que cocinaba la mama del pobretón jajajajajajaja y Zabinni se vomitó a media clase de transformaciones Jajajajajajajajajaja Empapando a Longbottom de su vomitada ajajajajajajajajajaja hubieran visto su cara. jajajajaja Luego Zabinni salió corriendo de ahí por que le empezó a salir la vomitada por la nariz. Jajajajajajajajjaja- platicaba Malfoy carcajeándose, la ultima clase de transformaciones donde Zabinni se empezó a sentir mal y todos lo empezaron a molestar. (N/A Solo un poco asqueroso jeje pero se tenían que burlar de alguien no? Jeje)  
  
A Hermione le salían las lagrimas y se agarraba fuertemente el estomago de la risa al recordar la clase que contaba Malfoy a unos compañeros de sexto que reían agarrándose el estomago y volteando a ver a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentaba Longbottom.  
  
Malfoy también reía pero sin dejar de ver de reojo a Hermione. A lado suyo estaba Pansy y del otro faltaba Zabinni que había ido a la enfermería. Y todos los alumnos de sexto le ponían mucha atención.  
  
Pronto Hermione se dejó de reír al observar como Potter y Weasley la observaban. Los de sexto se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares.  
  
-Que tienes Granger?- Preguntó al ver que se ponía sería y enojada.  
  
-Solo es que esos estúpidos no me han dejado de seguir en toda la mañana, pero me las van a pagar, tal vez les dé una de esas pastilla que el idiota de Zabinni se tragó para sentirse mal.  
  
-Si quieres vamos y los provocamos un rato...- propuso Malfoy  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro  
  
-¿Y si me molestaran a mi, tu también los provocarías por mi Draquin?- dijo con voz melosa Pansy  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca entre absurda y molesta Draco observó a Hermione hacer esa mueca y sonrío para sus adentros.  
  
-Pansy, no me molestes, ella es mi protegida ahora, entiendes?  
  
-No se para que te traje a esta mesa!!!!! Si solo tu actuación era para separarnos a Malfoy y a mi!!! Por que te aseguro que tu sigues siendo la mima niña idiota y comelibros de antes!!! Y te voy a descubrir- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione  
  
Hermione la miró fríamente.  
  
-Parkinson, ve a decir tus estupideces a otro lado, y que Malfoy me prefiera a mi y no a ti es muy su problema, además creo que es muy obvio a quien escogería no?, definitivamente soy mejor que tú. Y si tanto quieres a TU Malfoy quédatelo, por lo menos yo no ando de arrastrada por un hombre, no que tú... –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona y levantando las cejas.  
  
Malfoy al escuchar lo ultimo, le quedó bien en claro que la gryffindor no quería nada enserio con el y que si el escogía a Pansy, Granger no le iba a rogar y mucho menos a seguirlo por toda la escuela como hacía Pansy para que la perdonara.  
  
-Pansy, a ti ya no te defendería ni por que me pagaras, encontré a alguien mucho mejor que tu y si tu no la hubieras traído a esta mesa, YO la hubiera traído, y créeme siempre hemos estado separados, y entre tu y yo nunca ha habido nada, NADA, así que Pansy esfúmate-  
  
Hermione la miro burlonamente y con cara de superioridad, alzando a una ceja. Malfoy la vio, y le encantó ese gesto de ella y sonrió ante la ironía del gesto, luego el volteo a ver a Pansy que los miró con enojo y salió corriendo del gran comedor.  
  
Draco en verdad estaba encontrando a Hermione como su mano derecha, además de que era encantadora a la vista del Slytherin y divertida y muy bella. Ella se seguía comportando como toda una Slytherin y eso le gustaba aún mas.  
  
-Pero ni creas que por que tu me preferiste a mi yo te voy a idolatrar.- dijo ella dirigiéndose a Malfoy- MI AMOR, Y SI AMI TAMBIEN ME MOLESTARAN A MI TAMBIEN ME DEFENDERÍAS??!!!!!!!!!!! DRAQUIIINNN!!!!- Dijo ella haciendo un gesto exagerado del comportamiento de Parkinson, con una voz melosa y extremadamente empalagosa y pestañeando muchas veces imitando muy bien a Pansy.  
  
Malfoy rió con ganas junto con Hermione. Luego se le quedó viendo a sus finas facciones de la Gryffindor y los dos pararon de reír.  
  
-Entonces que? Vamos a molestar a Potter y a Weasley?- preguntó el con una sonrisa  
  
-Será un placer- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor, justo cuando se iban acercando, ella dijo:  
  
-Solo mira esto- susurró ella al oído del Slytherin  
  
Hermione se adelantó un poco y Malfoy la miro divertido Hermione se sentó en su antiguo lugar, frente a los dos inseparables amigos  
  
-Hola chicos- dijo forzando un poco la voz para que no sonara fría, si no mas bien amable.  
  
-¿Hermione?- Preguntó Ron entusiasmado por la nueva conducta de la chica.  
  
-Soy yo, la de siempre- dijo con una forzada sonrisa.  
  
-Ya te extrañábamos!!!!- dijo Harry sorprendido y emocionado  
  
-Y yo a ustedes, mmm.... solo quería saber, si tu Ron seguías relamiéndote en la porquería que llamas por casa o ya te cambiaste.- dijo con voz inocente y una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Malfoy que observaba todo a una prudente distancia para poder escuchar bien, se partió de la risa y se acercó a la espalda de Hermione.  
  
Ron rojo de ira y de furia se levantó bruscamente del asiento, Harry se levantó junto a Ron para detenerlo, por si cometía cualquier tontería.  
  
-Eres una...- Empezó a decir Ron pero Hermione lo calló  
  
-Dame una razón, solo una para poner mi mano en tu cara, solo una.- levantó la voz Hermione mientras levantaba también la mano en forma amenazadora.  
  
-Huérfano... – llamó Malfoy acercándose aún mas a la espalda de Hermione, dirigiéndose a Harry aún con su gran sonrisa de burla, -controla a tu fiera, no querrás hacer un espectáculo aquí o no?- Hermione río, se levantó y se fue seguido por Malfoy.  
  
Ron no les quitaba la vista de encima y justo antes de salir Malfoy los volteó a ver con una sonrisa burlona mientras abrazaba por las caderas a Hermione. Esto ultimo logró enojar aún mas a Ron.  
  
Ya en el vestíbulo Hermione y Draco se partieron de la risa.  
  
-Eres sorprendente!!!!- dijo Malfoy mientras reía  
  
-Yo siempre!!!jajaja pero, viste su cara!!!jajaja-  
  
-Jajajajajaja, pero, yo soy aún mejor que tu dijo parando un poco de reír jaja-  
  
-Sueña Malfoy- dijo controlando su risa y poniéndose sería  
  
-No sueño, solo digo la verdad...-  
  
-Por eso veremos hoy a las 6 quien es el mejor no?- dijo Hermione calculadoramente  
  
-Si, pero esto va a ser de apuestas altas heee –  
  
-Lo sé Malfoy, ¿qué acaso crees que no tengo lo suficiente como para apostarle a Draco Malfoy?¿Me crees un Ronald Weasley acaso?- y los dos se volvieron a doblar de risa  
  
-Bueno y que te parece si de aquí a las 6 hacemos algo mas interesante...- dijo Draco con una mirada terriblemente seductora y acercándose a los labios de Hermione y acorralándola de la cintura. Justo cuando la iba a besar, ella se volteó, dejando a Draco con las ganas y de nuevo ese aroma, ese olor que a Draco le embriagaba, le volvía loco, y si no se controlaba podía cometer locuras.  
  
-No Malfoy- dijo fríamente Hermione- tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que acostarme contigo, nos veremos hasta las 6.-dijo sin mirarlo zafándose de sus manos en las caderas.  
  
-No nena, nadie se me niega.- dijo aún mas seductoramente, acorralándola contra la pared  
  
Hermione no hizo nada para zafarse  
  
- Que suerte, soy la primera!!!- dijo divertida -No Malfoy, es cuando yo quiera, no cuando tu quieras, ahora si no te importa, me voy- dijo ella de nuevo zafándose de las manos de Draco y perdiéndose por las escaleras, dejando a Malfoy consternado, enojado y con MUCHAS ganas.  
  
-NO te preocupes Ron, solo lo hizo por que esta poseída por esos Slytherins, que no te afecten sus palabras!!!- consolaba Harry a Ron el la habitación de los chicos.  
  
-Es que nunca lo pensé de ella, Harry, yo.... yo... la amo.-Decía Ron al borde del llanto  
  
A Harry no le sorprendió la confesión de su amigo.  
  
-Por eso no debes perder la esperanza, Ron, si la amas lucha por ella, y que no te afecten sus palabras.-  
  
-PERO CUAL ESPERANZA, HARRY???!!! SOLO OBSERVALA ESTA TAN METIDA EN EL MUNDO DE LAS SERPIENTES QUE NO CREO QUE PUEDA REGRESAR,!!!!!!!  
  
-Tranquilo amigo, ya encontraremos una solución...-  
  
Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y Hermione no había llegado, mientras Malfoy la esperaba con gran ansiedad afuera de la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
¿Qué acaso no pensaba ir? ¿Pero por que estaba desesperado esperándola? ¿A lo mejor ella no iba a ir? ¿Pero que le sucedía a el, por que tanto empeño en esperarla? ¿La quería? No claro que no. Lo que estaba pasando es que se estaba volviendo adicto a ella, por que de quererla, ni una gota, mas bien solo eran amigos, pero le gustaba estar a su lado, y si no estaba con ella, sentía como si le faltara algo, en realidad ella era genial, hasta podría decir que era mejor que el, y aunque no lo admitiría ante alguien y mucho menos ante ella, ella era mejor que el. Pero algo le faltaba a esa Hermione Granger que el había convertido, y no sabía que, pero algo le faltaba y aunque ahora era diferente algo extrañaba de ella y no sabía que, pero...  
  
Por fin se acercaba ella en un pasillo, Con una minifalda y una blusa cruzadaunas enormes botas color negro, el cabello genial, haciéndola ver mas rebelde y con la linea de los ojos mas delineados, la hacia ver mas mala pero tan hermosa como siempre...  
  
Malfoy la observó de arriba abajo serio y con mirada dura, hasta que ella se acercó lo suficiente.  
  
-A donde te habías metido Granger- dijo Malfoy fríamente viendo su fino reloj de pulsera  
  
-No te importa Malfoy  
  
-Llevo esperándote media hora!!!- le reprocho el aún serio  
  
- Si te parece heee? y haber si ya le vas bajando a tu humor por que ha que genio te cargas!!!- dijo ella también fríamente y sería.  
  
-Bueno que? Quieres perder ya?  
  
-El que va a terminar perdiendo eres tu, Malfoy, de eso estoy segura- dijo con una mueca acomodándose un pequeño morral que traía colgado al hombro.  
  
Fin de capitulo  
  
Hola a todos!!!! Me encantó haber escrito este capitulo, aquí trato de reflejar la convivencia entre Draco y Hermione y se me hizo muy divertido imaginármelo a ustedes no? Jajajaja  
  
Bueno lo que mas me gustó de este capitulo es la imitación de Pansy jejejeje  
  
Estoy trabajando en otra historia que aún no tengo bien la idea, pero en eso estoy jeje Creo que se va a llamar TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE y va a ser un tanto triste pero aún no la he ideado completamente jeje  
  
Disculpen a todas las persona que están esperando la historia de "Amor sin censura" pero s que en esa historia se me han agotado todas las ideas y quiero esperarme un poco haber si regresan jeje pero les prometo, con la mano en el corazón que la voy a acabar.  
  
En el próximo capi va a haber unas cuantas apuestas y se van a sorprender mucho jeje Perdón por no poner en este capi las apuestas pero se me hizo muy fácil poner un poco la convivencia entre Draco y Hermione, pero también les prometo que en el próximo capi (que voy actualizar mas rápido de lo que creen) van a haber varias apuestas interesantes jeje  
  
Bueno, ya me voy, se cuidan mucho y les mando 10000000 besos a todos.  
  
Se despide de ustedes  
  
Catrina Malfoy Draco/Hermione 4ever  
  
"El corazón es el único instrumento que aún destrozado trabaja" 


	10. El salón de las estafas

Hola a Todos!!!!! Contestación de Reviews:  
  
Male-chan  
  
Hoitas!!!Bueno no creo exactamente que sea una Pansy, ES PEOR jeje pero bueno pronto será la normal jeje bess.  
  
Elanor-black  
  
Hola guapa!!! Que bueno que te esta gustando jeje Pronto se sabrá que e lo que le falta según Malfoy jeje bess.  
  
Hitomi-san  
  
Hola!!!! Te prometo que pronto va a ser normal jeje pero mientras disfrútala bess.  
  
Galardiel Malfoy  
  
Hola!!!! Bueno tus deseos son ordenes, por que aquí Draco queda en un ridículo enorme!!!!! ¿No crees? Jejeje bess.  
  
Montse Black Malfoy  
  
Hola niña Linda!!!! Bueno aquí esta la continuación, disfrútala jeje besitos.  
  
Iratí Rowling  
  
Hola guapísima!!!! no eres la única que quiere que regrese Hermy, y tienes razón una cosa es ser mala y la otra no tener recuerdos jeje pero ella solo quieres liberarse de ellos. Prometo que pronto va volverá a ser normalita y Harry y Ron van a empezar a tener un lugar mas grande en esta historia. Por lo pronto disfruta este capi jeje besitos.  
  
Alicia Echebeste  
  
Hola!!! Pronto prometo que cambiará Hermione y disfruta este capi bess.  
  
Irene  
  
Hola Guapa!!!! Me encanta la idea de que te guste lo de la rosa jeje Y ya no tuviste que esperar tanto este capi nuevo jeje bess y bye.  
  
Mako  
  
Hola guapísima!!! ME encanta que te guste mi fic, y yo también soy una gran fan de Malfoy jeje Ya no tuviste que esperar tanto para el próximo capitulo por que aquí esta, así que disfrútalo jeje besitos!!!  
  
Capitulo 10 "El Salón de las Estafas"  
  
-El que va a terminar perdiendo eres tu, Malfoy, de eso estoy segura- dijo con una mueca acomodándose un pequeño morral que traía colgado al hombro.  
  
EL se acercó al trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad y susurró unas palabras que Hermione no alcanzó a oír y la pared bien disimulada se abrió  
  
-Lo dudo, pero entremos.- contestó él a lo ultimo que dijo la Gryffindor y le cedió el paso hacia la entrada de la sala común como todo un caballero. Ella sonrió y entro seguida por él. La sala común estaba casa desierta.  
  
Después el se encaminó hacía el fondo de la sala y de nuevo murmuró unas palabras. Una trampilla escondida en el techo se abrió y de ella bajaron unas elegantes escaleras de caracol, con alfombra verde y barandal color oro.  
  
-Primero las damas- dijo el burlonamente, dejando pasar a Hermione, que no se veía nada sorprendida por la escalera que acababa de bajar por la trampilla.  
  
Mientras iban subiendo Draco le veía el trasero a Hermione, mientras luchaba por no descontrolarse al oler el aroma que iba dejando a su paso la chica.  
  
Cuando llegaron al ultimo escalón Draco recuperó la compostura. Hermione observó el lugar, y aunque nunca había entrado ahí, algo así se imaginaba.  
  
La habitación era amplia y elegante, el piso estaba tapizado por una alfombra verde botella al igual que las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales, en el centro de la habitación había varias mesas de billar, pokar, ruletas y diversos juegos más. La habitación estaba repleta de gente y humo de cigarro, Hermione entendió él por que no había gente en la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
-Este es el salón de... – empezó a decir Malfoy pero Hermione lo interrumpió  
  
-las Estafas- terminó de decir Hermione y suspiró- lo sé  
  
Malfoy se sorprendió ¿Cómo es que ella sabía de esa sala?  
  
-¿Cómo es que...?- empezó a preguntar él  
  
-lo sé?- completó Hermione – Lo dice en la HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS  
  
-No lo dice- Aseguró el- Yo también la leí  
  
-Entonces no lo leíste, de que sirve que leas un libro si no le pones atención- contestó ella con brusquedad  
  
-Que tú te aprendas los libros de memoria no quiere decir que yo me los tenga que aprender!!!- dijo él con molestia.  
  
-YO no me los aprendo- Y antes de que Draco le contestara de nuevo, empezó a pasearse por las mesas de juego.  
  
Draco al ver que ella empezaba a caminar sintió que todas las miradas masculinas estaban posadas en ella y molesto de ese atrevimiento de los demás Slytherins, se acercó mas a ella, para, en cierta forma dar a entender que ella no venía sola.  
  
Después de estar paseándose una rato por todas las mesas él dijo:  
  
-Y bien cual quieres jugar?  
  
-Pokar- contestó ella con total confianza y con una sonrisa encantadora y triunfante en la cara.  
  
-Bien- contestó Draco y la guió hacia el área de Pokar. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.  
  
Draco se acercó a una donde estaban dos alumnos de 5° año jugando. Draco sonrió con malicia y se acercó a la la mesa.  
  
-Quítense- ordenó Draco tratando de intimidar a los alumnos.  
  
-No, aún no hemos terminado!!!- lo desafió uno de ellos  
  
Hermione observó burlonamente a Draco.  
  
Draco encajó una mirada fría, dura y amenazadora en el niño que lo había enfrentado. Luego observó la mesa y agarró dos botellas llenas de cerveza que había en ella y volteó las botellas, derramándolas encima de las cartas. Hermione se partió de risa.  
  
Luego sonrió burlonamente y miró de nuevo al niño que lo había desafiado.  
  
-Pues ahora ya acabaron, quítense!!!- ordenó nuevamente con la misma mirada fría y amenazadora de antes.  
  
Los alumnos de 5° se quitaron al instante de la mesa, uno con una mirada de terror y el otro enojado pero sin atreverse a desafiar una vez mas a Draco.  
  
Draco limpió la mesa con un movimiento de varita y ayudó a Hermione a sentarse, ella se sentó gracilmente con una fina sonrisa casi imperceptible, aún recordando la manera en que Draco ahuyentó a los chicos de 5°.  
  
Draco aún sentía las miradas sobre ella, y aunque nadie la perdía de vista todos estaban metidos en su juego.  
  
Hermione abrió su mochila negra de charol y sacó un cigarro y su varita.  
  
Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, acomodadas en pila.  
  
-Y entonces que apuestas?- preguntó el calculadoramente.  
  
-Para empezar, esto...- y sacó de la pequeña mochila una gran bolsa llena de Galeones.  
  
-¿Para empezar? Es un poco fuerte ¿no?-  
  
-Si- dijo con una fina sonrisa encendiendo el cigarro con la varita. Él le correspondió la sonrisa e hizo aparecer unos papeles, que dejó en la mesa, junto a la bolsa de galeones. Ella succionó el cigarro lentamente.  
  
-Los papeles de la mansión de Francia-  
  
-Yo no quiero esa porquería- dijo con brusquedad. Draco se sintió ofendido. Hermione exhaló el humo forma de rosa.  
  
Draco observó el humo suspicazmente, dándose cuenta que la rosa en forma de humo se le perecía a la misma que él tenía en su dormitorio ¿Demasiada casualidad? -Que quieres exactamente?- preguntó él.  
  
-Pensé que ya lo sabrías?- contestó ella inhalando de nuevo el cigarro.- Quiero la rosa y el libro que tienes en tu escritorio, cajón derecho, la misma que utilizaste aquella noche en el bosque prohibido.-  
  
- Cómo sabes que...?- Preguntó el sorprendido aunque aparentándolo muy bien.  
  
-Lo que importa aquí, no es como sé, si no que quiero esa rosa y va a ser mía- aseguró ella con una ceja levantada- Entonces que, la apuestas? Draco dudó un momento, en realidad no quería apostarla, pero su dignidad junto con la mansión y la rosa, estaban en juego.  
  
-De acuerdo Granger, y que más apostaras tú?-  
  
-Querías mas? Por el momento, creo que es suficiente, a cambio de una simple rosa que encontraste por casualidad, y un estúpido libro, no crees?  
  
-Bien entonces la bolsa llena de galeones, por el libro y la rosa, empecemos. Las cartas se repartieron solas, 5 a cada jugador. Draco las ordenó y tenía Full de reyes, cambió una carta, y le mágicamente le llegó otra a sus manos, parecía que esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado, sonrió para sí mismo, ahora tenía Pokar de reyes, casi imposible de superar, miró a Granger, mientras ella seguía acomodando su juego con seguridad.  
  
-Aumento la apuesta!!!!- dijo él con una sonrisa triunfante – la mansión de Francia!!  
  
-Esta bien!!!- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro –Yo aumento, el carro ultimo modelo que me dieron mis padres, en mi cumpleaños y la casa de Nueva Zelanda- terminó levantando una ceja y sonriendo al igual triunfante, pero antes de destapar cambio esta carta- dijo acercando una carta al bonche, la carta si introdujo en el bonche y le repartió otra Hermione al verla se puso seria y Malfoy intensificó su sonrisa.  
  
Draco suspiró para tranquilizarse de la emoción, esta vez estaba seguro que le ganaría, y no quería perderla rosa ni el libro, pues no quería que ella encontrará la formula para volver a ser la de antes, pero aun emocionado dijo:  
  
-Preparada para perder, preciosa?-  
  
-El que va a perder eres tú- terminó ella con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Hermione se le quedó viendo al hombro del chico, el volteo hacia atrás, Wendy se encaminaba hacia donde ellos estaban con su acostumbrado movimiento de cadera. Hermione hizo una mueca entre ironía y burla.  
  
-Hola guapo!!! Que no me vas a saludar?- dijo dirigiéndose Wendy hacia Malfoy, omitiendo a Hermione como si fuera parte de la misma mesa.  
  
-Claro- contestó él levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella, ella cambio el rumbo del beso y se lo dio en la boca, Draco se dejó besar pero no lo disfruto pues ni siquiera se lo esperaba  
  
-Bueno adiós!!!- se despidió de él con una sonrisa cínica y se fue cerca de una mesa de billar.  
  
Draco se sentó aún sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Wendy y observó a Hermione que tenía una mueca entre burla y odio.  
  
-Que? Celosa?  
  
-Jajajajajaja No juegues Malfoy- rió ella aún con la misma mueca –Yo celosa de eso?- dijo asomándose sobre el hombro de Malfoy barriendo a Wendy desde lejos.  
  
- Si, creo que estas celosa- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona  
  
-No crees que si te hubiera querido besar, ya lo hubiera hecho? Y créeme yo no te hubiera avisado tan siquiera. Bueno en lo que estábamos, listo para perder?-  
  
-Solo enséñalas ya!!!!  
  
-A mi no me mandas!!!! Enséñalas tu primero.- él sonrió y obedeció a su contrincante  
  
Bajo lentamente las cartas y dejo su hermoso pokar de reyes sobre la mesa y sonrió triunfante viendo la cara sería de Hermione  
  
-Bien, ahora te toca a ti!!!- Hermione bajó las cartas con una gran sonrisa. A Draco se le fue el alma a los pies, nunca había perdido de una manera tan humillante frente alguien y mucho menos frente a una mujer y el colmo fue Hermione Granger. Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja disfrutando la cara de Malfoy. Malfoy pasó rápidamente de enojado a avergonzado y luego a furioso tratando de no ver directamente a los ojos de Hermione, y mejor posada la mirada en las extraordinarias cartas de ella con una flor imperial rojo diamante con una corrida del 9 al Rey. Draco subió su vista aún con la boca ligeramente abierta y la enorme sonrisa de Hermione inundó su pupila. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Fin de capitulo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hola!!!!!!! Que les pareció? Bueno a mi un no me gustó mucho, como que le faltó algo no? Pero, bueno, aquí está. Talvez lo que le faltó fue un poco mas de bromas y risas y por supuesto Harry y Ron que por cuestiones de que el capi ya era muy largo no los puse.  
  
Les adelanto que el prox. capi Harry y Ron aparecerán mas pues ya comienza su plan para regresar a Hermione a como era antes. Y Como en dos o tres capis mas Hermione será la niña buena de antes jeje.  
  
Ya tengo el primer capi de: TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE y espero que les guste y me manden mucho reviews sobre su opinión de la historia jeje  
  
Les tengo una mala noticia, no voy a poder escribir tan rápido como esta vez por que me voy de vacaciones y luego me cambio de casa, pero voy adelantar capis a mano, para que cuando tenga la compu instalada de nuevo, actualice rápido, okis?  
  
RECOMENDADAS:  
  
Reverto Unquam, Proscrito, Maldito Amor, No es historia de amor (terminada). Y muchas mas...  
  
Bueno les mando un besote a todos y a todas y cuídense muchisisisimo y disfruten las vacaciones!!!!!!  
  
Catrina Malfoy  
  
Draco&Hermione 4 ever  
  
"Lo más doloroso es ver a quien amas, amando a alguien mas" 


	11. Ternura en tus pupilas

ophelia dakker:

Hola preciosa!!!! Aquí esta el capi 11 como lo prometí aun que un poquito retrasado ooppsss jeje que lo disfrutes!!!

Mako:

Hola guapa!!! Tienes razón el capi anterior esta cortito y auque este también, pero este esta bonito jeje grax por tu review bye

Galardiel Malfoy:

Bueno aquí ta el capi 11 y a mi también me hubiera encantado ver la cara de Malfoyseria genial!!!!!! Jeje bueno bsos.

Isa:

Grax mi niña hermosa, haber que te parece este capi

Isilwen:

Hola guapa!!!! Me enamore de tu review, me dío muchos animos para continuar.

Fijate que no he tenido tiempo de leer tu fics, pero un día me doy un tiempo los leo okas? Es una promes, lo juro jeje

La verdad me gusto como me quedo este capi, pero haber leelo y haber que dices de el sip? Tqm y cuidate

bye

Tynitaa:

Hola preciosa!!!! Bueno respecto a tus duda, creo que en este capi están resueltas. Así que leelo jeje Tqm bess.

Iraty Rowling

Wow que genial!!!! A Inglaterra!!!!! Y que tal? Como te fue? Espero que genial!!!!! Bueno aquí esta parte de tu duda resuelta!!! Jejeje tqm bess.

SuiCiDeSnowGiRl:

Hola!!! Te contesto tu duda!! Hay dos tipos de baraja y en el capi estoy utilizando la baraja americana y tu estas hablando de la otra baraja no? Y la verdad, no es que este luchando contra el hechizo, mas bien quería asegurarse de algo, que se sabrá mas a delante jeje bueno

cuidat y bess.

Bueno ya no los entretengo mas, el capi...

Capitulo 11 "Ternura en tus pupilas"

Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja disfrutando la cara de Malfoy. Malfoy pasó rápidamente de enojado a avergonzado y luego a furioso tratando de no ver directamente a los ojos de Hermione, y mejor posada la mirada en las extraordinarias cartas de ella con una flor imperial rojo diamante con una corrida del 10 al As.

Draco subió su vista aún con la boca ligeramente abierta y la enorme sonrisa de Hermione inundó su pupila. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado.

Zabinni se acercó, y se paró atrás de Hermione viendo la jugada que tenía Hermione sobre la mesa.

Vaya Draco esta vez te apalearon he!!!!- dijo Zabinni con una sonrisa burlona – Ni modo Draco, no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Verdad preciosa?- dijo acercándose seductoramente al oído de la chica.

Hermione sintió en su cuello el cosquilleo del aire que exhalaba Zabinni y sonrió coquetamente viendo a Draco

Esto ultimo enfado aún mas a Draco y trató de controlarse para no gritarle a Zabinni.

-Él tiene razón, así que ahora, paga- le exigió Hermione aún con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien- gruñó Draco y se levantó de la mesa, Hermione lo siguió y Zabinni iba atrás de ella. Al llegar a las escaleras de caracol, Draco dejó pasar a Hermione primero pero detuvo a Zabinni

-Tu no vas idiota, nadie te invitó!!!-

-Pero, van al "El salón", no?? Yo también puedo ir, he ido cientos de veces contigo!!!- se quejó Zabinni – vamos, déjame ir!!!!-

-No Zabinni, esta vez no vas!!!!

-Por que?

-Por que no quiero que vayas y fin de la discusión.- dijo Draco serio con esas miradas que intimidan a cualquiera. Hermione que los veía desde dos escalones mas abajo rió de lado. Zabinni no se atrevió a discutirle mas y se les quedó viendo mientras bajaban.

Draco salió de la sala común junto con Hermione. Ella frunció el seño al observar que se dirigían hacia la torre oeste.

-Hacia donde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó Hermione

-A "El Salón", es un lugar exclusivo de los Malfoy, como un dormitorio secreto o algo así?

-Pero la rosa y el libro estaban en tu dormitorio de Slytherin- aseguró ella

- No, ya no, los cambie de lugar antes de venir para acá.-contestó Draco aún enfadado

Draco se paró frente a un muro y mencionó una palabras, el muro se abrió ellos entraron, bajaron cientos de escaleras de piedra y entraron por una elegante puerta de madera con una gran "M" tallada en ella

Draco dejó pasar a Hermione primero luego entro él y azotó la puerta. Hermione observo la habitación rápidamente sin tomarle mucha importancia, tenia una cama enorme y con elegantes sabanas, una sala color negro elegantísima, dos libreros enormes, unas cortinas verde botella y una puerta donde seguramente estaría el baño.

Hermione, al ver la cama se le vino una idea.

Draco buscaba en uno de los libreros, el libro, mientras Hermione lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Se acercó lentamente, él volteó a verla y se recargó en el librero seductoramente, con los brazos cruzados

-Aún estas enojado?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Con esa sonrisa, como estarlo?" pensó Draco

-Tu que crees?- respondió serio

-Que puedo hacer para que dejes de estarlo?-

Ella se acercó aún mas y rodeo su cuello con su delicados y gráciles brazos. Draco sonrió y la agarró de la cintura.

-Vaya, vaya!!! Es una insinuación?- dijo él acercándosela al pecho

-Tu que crees?

Draco aspiró su aroma delicioso antes de besarla. El beso fue apasionado y el se aferraba a ella totalmente excitado, mientras seguía oliendo su aroma delicioso, y entre mas lo olía mas se excitaba y más la ambicionaba. Él le quitó la blusa mientras ella le desgarraba la camisa, ella apoyo sus piernas en las caderas de Draco y el la llevo hacia la cama sin dejarse de tocar mutuamente. Draco estaba fascinado con aquella chica ya no tenía control de sí mismo.

De pronto ella lo empujó solo lo suficiente para que la dejara de besar, él paró pero con mucho trabajo y ella solo lo estaba probando.

Él vio su mirada, soñadora y resplandeciente, y fue cuando descubrió que su vida ya no tendría sentido si, esa chica que estaba en su cama, se iba de su vida, por que simplemente no se podía imaginar la vida sin ella. Él seguía encima de ella y aunque sabía que en ese momento ella no era la verdadera Hermione Granger, que pasaría cuando ella volviera a ser la de antes? ¿Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el efecto de la rosa se le pasara y luego? que? Él, lo había leído en aquel libro, que solo duraría el efecto unos días, tal vez semanas y luego?

Pero en ese contacto de miradas fue cuando descubrió que ella no tardaría en regresar a la normalidad, pues su mirada había perdido toda la frialdad, y la ternura nació en sus pupilas.

Y aunque Draco la quería así como estaba en ese momento, también extrañaba los mimos y sentimentalismos que toda mujer guardaba en su interior, pues él había sido criado con los mismos mimos que una madre le puede dar a sus hijos, y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que él la aceptaría como fuera, buena o mala ¿pero ella lo aceptaría a él?

Él empezó a temblar.

-Estas bien?-preguntó ella con una tierna y encantadora sonrisa, diferente a la que Draco conocía-

-Si- y la volvió a besar lentamente, ya no como la primera vez, ahora era suave, como tratándola con cariño por primera vez a una mujer mientras lo hacían, pues ahora la veía como una chica vulnerable, ahora la veía como la verdadera Hermione Granger, Y AUNQUE SABÍA QUE AÚN NO HABÍA CAMBIADO DEL TODO,ESTABA EN ESE PROCESO.

El se dio cuenta de que había tendido sexo cientos de veces pero jamás había hecho el amor.....

Mientras se despertaba, él movió una mano, buscándola cerca de él, pero solo encontró un lugar vació, abrió los ojos y la busco por la habitación no encontró nada, solo unos pies descalzos que se asomaban debajo de la cortina. Se sentó en la cama, se puso unos boxers y se asomó tras la cortina.

Una joven hermosa a medio vestir se asomaba por la ventana con una lagrima solitaria rodando por su rostro. El se acercó por su espalda y la abrazó por la cintura, le dio un beso en el hombro y luego donde estaba la lagrima, ella se volteó y se acercó a su boca dándole un cálido y suave beso.

-Estas bien? –preguntó el preocupado – por que la lagrima?

-Por ti- respondió ella –y de cuando acá Draco Malfoy es tan mimoso y cariñoso?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Su tono de voz cambió a uno mas seguro y menos tierno y sus pupilas se oscurecieron un poco, la frialdad de Hermione Granger volvia, y la Hermione Granger que había conocido anoche, se esfumó en un parpadeo.

-De cuando acá, Hermione Granger llora?- preguntó, tratando de evadir la pregunta

-No lloraba- contestó ella

Después de vestirse, él le dio el libro y la rosa, y los dos salieron de la habitación...

fin de capitulo

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!! Que les pareció? La verdad a mi me gustó mucho aun que tengo que aclarar algo MUY IMPORTANTE: Hermione aún no cambia del todo, a veces es ella y a veces no ok?

Fuera de eso creo que todo esta bien, a poco no está lindo?

Bueno, muy pronto el siguiente capi de TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE okas?

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen un review, por cierto quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que han dejado reviws, pues ya van 100 WOW muchas gracias a todas y a todos, en serio se los agradezco de corazón!!!!! MUA!!!!! Un besot!!!!

Catrina Malfoy

Draco&Hermione 4 ever

"Amarás a quien no te ama, por no haber amado a quien te amó"

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	12. De mi cuenta corre

No me maten!!!!!

Contestación de reviews:

RocioLovegood :

Me alegra q t haya gustado, y bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi, checalo!!!! A ver si t gusta!!!!

.:Mimi-Malfoy:.

Holitas!!!! Que comes q adivinas!!!!! Pero bueno aquí esta el capi 11, leelo!!!!! Y a ver si t late va???!!!! Bsos.

Isilwen:

Hola nena!!!! 1000 disculpas x no leer tus fics aún, pero yo prometí leerlos y en serio los voy a leer, es q he tenido miles de cosas en la cabeza!!!! Y ya sabras, pero en serio los voy a leer!!!!!

La frase que te gusto, cuando Draco le dice que había tenido mucho sexo pero nunca había hecho el amor... la saqué de la canción de Ricardo Arjona "Primera Vez" Y las frases del final de cada capi son frases que he ido almacenado durante muuuucho tiempo. Bueno nena cuidat y bsos.

Iraty Rowling:

Holas!!! Bueno, en eso está, pero haber q t parece el 11 va?

Kire:

Bueno, me alegra mucchiiiisiiiimo q t este gustando, aquí esta este capi, haber si t gusta okas??? Byes

Black Mermaid:

Hola!!! Tienes toda la razon, estoy deacuerdo d que Draco tiene las 2 cara jeje y bueno haber si t gusta este capi!!!!

Tynitaa:

Holitax!!! No t preocupes, q a cada capi le pongo su respectiva frase!!!! XD

Nadir-Blue

Muchos holas para Chile!!!! XD Aquí esta el capi!!! LEELO X FA!!!!

roherms

mil Grax!!!! Y bueno, aquí esta el otro capi, espero q t guste tmb!!!!

Suicidesnpwgirl:

Holas!!!! Si no importa!!!! Y la verdad a veces yo tmb me hago bolas con el pokar!!! Pero aquí esta este capi, haber si este t gusta: bsos. Bye

Sakura Radcliffe:

Holas!!! Me tarde un pokito, pero aquí esta!!!! Y bueno creo que este stá un poquito mas largo, haber si te gusta!!!!

Xiaoyu :

Holitas!!!! Aquí ta el siguiente cap.!!!! Y yo opino lo mismo, aunque a veces me encanta esta Herm!!!

Galardiel Malfoy:

Holax!!! Bueno haber q te parece este va? Bsos.

El capi...

Besos que matan

Capitulo 12 "De mi cuenta corre"

Hermione entró a la sala común de Gryffindor con la rosa y el libro en la mano.

Harry y Ron la observaron desde los sillones.

Ella al verlos se acercó a ellos. Ellos se pararon preparándose mentalmente para un nuevo enfrentamiento con ella.

Ella se quedó parada a un lado de Ron tan hermosa como siempre y los observó con una mirada cálida, cristalina y un gesto de cariño abrazando el libro y la rosa. Ellos se quedaron paralizados, sin saber que hacer o que decir y supieron que por un momento su Hermione volvía a ser la de antes.

Ron abrió la boca para hablar pero ella se le adelantó...

- Weasl...Ron...- corrigió ella – Harry... mmm... se que... eeeh sé que están enfadados conmigo, y... y... no los culpo... por que sé que últimamente no he sido... pues... la mejor amiga del mundo... pero me gusta ser así... como decirlo... me gusta mi nueva libertad... y no estoy diciendo que no me caigan bien, solo que....pues la verdad descubrí a la verdadera Hermione Granger y...

-Estas tratando de decirnos... que... te gusta juntarte con Malfoy y que disfrutas criticando y humillando gente????- pregunto Ron empezando a molestarse

-No... Si... bueno.... no me refería a eso exactamente... solo estoy diciendo que me gusta estar donde yo quiero, cuando quiero, y no estar vigilada y si ustedes conocieran a Draco en verdad, tal vez, les agradaría-

-QUE DICES!!!!! Nosotros!!! Con Malfoy!!! En serio Hermione!!!! No te entiendo!!!!! No sabemos que te pasa y aunque tratamos de comprenderte, no podemos, parece como si de repente no te conociéramos!!!! Como si fueras otra!!! Esos insultos que nos haz dicho, tampoco los entendemos, no sabemos, si es lo que piensas en realidad o si te hizo algo Malfoy o que?? Que diablos pasa por tu mente!!!!- grito Harry desesperado

-Harry... yo solo venía a disculparme con ustedes, pero como veo que este no es el momento mejor me voy...-dijo empezando a caminar hacía atrás- de todos modos los quiero mucho... –susurró por ultimo antes de correr a su habitación.

-Esta vez te pasaste, amigo...- le dijo Ron a Harry antes de salir corriendo tras Hermione.

-o-

-Hermione!!! Abre la puerta!!!! Grito Ron cariñosamente desde otro lado de la puerta.

-Para que Weasley??? Para que me sigan echando en cara lo que hice ???- grito ella enfadada del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hermione, abre o... o... abriré la puerta yo mismo....!!!

Ron sacó la varita, susurró "alohomora" y se abrió la puerta.

-Y ahora que, Ron????!!!! Tu también vienes a culparme de todo!!!! Yo no tengo la culpa, de acuerdo?!!!! Draco fue el que me enseño esto!!!! Y Para tu desgracia y la de Harry, me gusta!!!! No!!! No me gusta!!!! Me encanta!!!!

-Que te hizo Malfoy???!!!! De que hablas????!!!

-Esa noche!!! En el bosque prohibido!!!- Hermione empezó a sollozar

-Que te hizo ese estúpido???!!!!- pregunto Ron rojo de ira

-Nada que yo no quisiera-

Ron pensó mal y mas furioso se puso- Ahora si que me las paga!!!!

-No Weasley!!!! Tu no lo tocas!!!! Y lárgate de mi habitación!!!!- Hermione dejó de sollozar y su voz fue mas fría que el mismo hielo.

-No!!!! Yo no me voy hasta saber que diablos te hizo ese imbecil!!!

Hermione por instinto volteo a ver el libro y la rosa, que había dejado encima de la cama

Ron se lanzó a cogerlo, y Hermione también, pero fue un poco tarde...

El libro se abrió justo en la pagina de La Rosa, él lo empezó a leer. Hermione trató de quitárselo por métodos mágicos, pero el fue mas rápido y puso un campo de fuerza, para protegerse de cualquier hechizo de la castaña.

Minutos después, él entendió que era lo que le sucedía a su amiga y ella había desistido de quitarle el libro.

-Así que, él te hizo algún tipo se hechizo con esta rosa? Verdad??- dijo el asombrado y enojado

-Si y ahora que ya lo sabes, lárgate, Weasley!!

-No Hermione!!!

-Lárgate ya!!!! Empezó a gritar ella

Ron tiró el libro al suelo y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas, dispuesto a ir a pegarle a Malfoy.

Harry lo detuvo a media sala común, con la mirada le pidió una explicación.

-Solo te digo, que Draco Malfoy me las va a pagar!!!

-Por que??? ¿Qué paso?

Ron respiró profundo, para tratar de tranquilizarse y poderle explicar a su amigo lo sucedido.

-o-

Una hora después, cuando Harry estaba enterado de la situación. Ellos iban caminando, hacía el vestíbulo, donde estaba la puerta para las mazmorras, querían matar a Draco Malfoy, los dos iban enfurecidos, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, iban dispuestos a pegarle a Malfoy, hasta ver su nariz al otro lado de Inglaterra.

Atravesaron pasillos y sin querer lo vieron saliendo de un aula vacía.

-Que diablos hacen aquí- gruño Draco

Se acercaron a grandes zancadas y cuando estaban a dos metro de él, alguien grito por atrás.

-Draco cuidado!!!

Draco vio venir el puño de Potter y ágilmente lo esquivó. Los Gryffindors voltearon a ver quien había gritado y para su sorpresa fue Hermione.

Ella se acercó, vestida como últimamente acostumbraba a vestir (minifalda, esta vez unos coquetas sandalias, y una blusa azul, sin mangas)

-Que acaso no escucharon lo que les dije en la mañana?? –Empezó a gritar ella- A mi me gusta esta nueva vida y ustedes no pueden hacer nada para hacerme cambiar de opinión!!!! Ustedes que tocan un solo pelo de Draco y no me voy a tentar el corazón por verlos expulsados!!!

-Calma nena, me se defender solo- dijo Draco acercándose a la cintura de ella y atrayéndola hacía él.- Estos imbeciles no harán nada, o se atendrán a las consecuencias, nadie se mete con Draco Malfoy.- dijo peligrosamente viendo con su mirada de hielo a los gryffindors.

-Pero aún así, me encantaría verlos rogándole a McGonagall para que no los expulse- contestó ella con frialdad y rencor.

Ron, no escuchaba nada, solo veía a cámara lenta como Draco ponía una mano en la cintura de Hermione y luego, como ella se acercaba sensualmente a él.

Draco se dio cuenta de cómo los observaba Ron y Draco le volteo suavemente la cabeza a ella y la beso suavemente.

Ron se puso pálido y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo de aquel pasillo, cegado por el odio, y dolor.

Harry lo vio correr y luego posó la mirada en la pareja.

-Ves Potter??? Ahora estoy con él, así que, adiós.- dijo ella burlonamente

Harry los miro con furia, y se dio media vuelta para ir a alcanzar a Ron.

-Haa!!! Y Potter!!!! Lo que les dije no fue amenaza, mas bien, fue una advertencia!!!- grito ella antes de que Harry doblara por el pasillo

Harry se hecho a correr en busca de su amigo, que de seguro estaría devastado, y no para menos.

-o-

Iba corriendo cuando chocó con alguien.

-Potter, donde esta Draco?- pregunto Wendy enfadada

Que acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco? ¿De cuando acá Wendy de Slytherin le hablaba a él?

-Esta dos pasillos y a la derecha- respondió Harry monótonamente echándose a correr nuevamente hacía los pasillos.

-o-

-Que diablos te dijeron esos idiotas?- preguntó Draco –Por que vinieron a golpearme?

-Weasley se enteró lo que pasó en el bosque, aquella vez, y lo sospechó todo, por eso vinieron por ti- dijo ella con preocupación

Draco no supo que decir, desde aquel día en el bosque, no habían tocado ese tema y en realidad el no quería tocarlo, pero si ella le decía algo, no le quedaría de otra mas que decir la verdad, si es que la quería de su lado.

Hermione se le quedó viendo, ahora sin preocupación, mas bien con mirada traviesa y peligrosa, a él le excito un poco ese gesto y ella se acercó a besarlo, con los dientes le mordió el labio inferior, y se alejó para ver el daño que le había causado a él.

La sangre le empezó a brotar por el pálido labio inferior de Draco, con un dedo se tocó el labio, comprobando si había sangre, y luego la miró, con algo de enojo, ella sonrió perversa y coquetamente. El la observó admirando, cada centímetro de su bello rostro antes de besarla de nuevo, limpiando así la sangre del labio.

-o-

Wendy caminó hacía donde le dijo Potter y la primera escena que vio fue a la sangre sucia besándose con Draco Malfoy. La sangre le hirvió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí!!!- dijo Wendy burlonamente

Ellos se separaron del beso y voltearon a ver quien era la dueña de aquella voz

-Y ahora que quieres, Wendy?- dijo él cansado de tantas interrupciones

-Venía a buscarte, pero veo que estas ocupado con una de tus rameras!!!

Esto enfureció a Hermione y justo cuando ella iba a decir algo hiriente, Draco salió a su defensa.

-La ramera eres tú Wendy, y con ella no te metas!!! No te lo permitiré!!!

-Y que pasaría si tu padre se enterará de esto??- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa en el rostro- no creo que le agrade mucho que te veas con una sangre sucia o si?

-A mi no me amenazas!!! Yo puedo hacer lo que se me antoje!!!- dijo el enfurecido, agarrando a Wendy del brazo fuertemente, hasta hacerle daño. – y tu no te atrevas a meterte en lo que no te importa, si no te va a costar muy caro, entendido???-

-Entendido- dijo ella quejándose del brazo donde Draco la había lastimado, y se alejó del pasillo

Draco volteo a ver a Hermione, y la vio nuevamente frágil y vulnerable, como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

Ella lo vio a los ojos con tristeza. Y el la abrazó.

-Es verdad que si tu padre se entera...- empezó a decir ella lentamente

-Si, es verdad que me iría mal, pero, de mi cuenta corre que no se entere, de acuerdo?

El semblante se ella se ensombreció y él se sintió culpable de su tristeza.

-o- Fin de capitulo -o-

Hola!!!! Creo que no me quedó muy bien !!!! No? Pero bueno, por lo menos aquí esta después de 1000 años jeje XD (Mas vale tarde q nunk!!! No?)

Actualicé tmb TE AMARË POR SIEMPRE Léanla X FA!!!! Y dejen Reviews espero que les guste también y espero sus comentarios y propuestas... XD

Bueno, como ando un poko corta de tiempo, me tengo que ir... bess. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...

Los quiere

Catrina Malfoy

Draco&Hermione 4 ever

"Si no comprendes mi silencio, nunk entendiste mis palabras"

Reviews

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Reviews


	13. Santa no soy

No me maten!!!!! Hola!!! Este capi puede tener escenas de sexo que no les pueden gustar y si quieren pueden saltar esa parte!!!

Contestación de reviews:

nimi227:

Me gusta la forma en que ves el fic y por eso aquí esta el capi

Sakura Radcliffe:

Si a mi tambien continuamente se me traba jeje pero bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capi, leelo haber si te gusta, byes

Tynita:

Holas!!!! Las frases me encantan y mientras mi enciclopedia no se termine jeje voy a seguir poniendo las frases.

La verdad no se si se enterará de todo por lo mientras no pero a lo mejor en varios capis mas adelante sip jeje bueno byes

Isoindi:

La verdad a mi tambien me encanta la actitud de Hermione cambiada pero a algunos no les gusta pero bueno ya pronto va a cambiar así que disfrutala mientras esté así jeje

Tyson violador:

Hola!!! Wow en una hora te leiste los 12 capi!!!! Si, soy una chava jeje y tu duda es que no, aun no cambia solo se le está pasando el efecto pero pronto se le pasará el efecto completamente pero aún no, y por lo de Draco ella no sabe aún lo que siente, y Draco la esta empezando a querer (que lindo), la verdad me encanta que me pregunten cosas por que así voy oensando en como va a seguir la historia jeje

Estudio la prepa y cuantos años tienes? Oya lee este capi, y haber si te gusta

Un besote

Iraty Rowling:

Espero que te guste este nuevo capi, y bueno, tienes razon es TODO un lio jeje

Claro a mi me encantaría que pusieras las frase en tu web y gracias tambien por tomarme en cuenta

BeA-Malfoy:

Que bueno que te guste mi fic, y espero que este capi tambien te guste jeje byes. Bsos.

Iso:

No te dejo con la intriga y aquí esta el capi...

Hithynne:

Espero de todo corazón que te guste este capi tambien byes

El capi...

Besos que matan

Capitulo 13 "Santa no soy"

Una semana había pasado desde aquellos gritos en el pasillo.

El 20 del día Hermione por ratos volvía a ser dulce, como siempre lo había sido, y el otro 80 Ella seguía siendo la misma chica rebelde, que no le teme a nada, ni a nadie.

Las cosas entre Harry y ella habían mejorado un poco, por lo menos se toleraban, que eso ya era mucho, para alivio de Harry, aunque él le tenía guardada una pequeña sorpresa para Malfoy.

Las cosas con Hermione y Ron iban de mal en peor, no paraban de gritarse cada vez que se veían y ella cada vez se atrevía a gritarle cosas mas horrendas e hirientes, lo cual hacía sentir muy mal a Ron (n/a Pobre de mi Ron!!!)

No soy mujer de las que creen 

_Que entienden lo que es sentirse bien o mal_

_Nunca entenderé las palabras que _

_Te digan cosas sin lastimarte_

-o-

Wendy no paraba de recordarle a Draco que si no dejaba a Granger, le diría al padre Draco lo que estaba pasando entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Y aunque Draco trataba de no hacerle caso, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella advertencia.

Draco cada vez admiraba mas a Hermione, y para ojos de él, cada vez era mas bella, y grácil, aún en sus momentos de debilidad o en sus momentos de rebeldía.

Nunca en su vida le había sido fiel a una chica, hasta que las cosas cambiaron con Hermione Granger. Y aunque él tenía en su mente muy presente que no tenía que enamorarse, en su corazón nadie mandaba, más que el mismo corazón.

-o-

Era viernes hora del almuerzo, como ya era costumbre Hermione estaba sentada junto con todos los Slytherins.

-Hoy hay fiesta -anunció Zabinni sentándose enfrente de Hermione.

-A si??- preguntó Malfoy interesado pensando en ir con cierta leoncita

-De Slytherin, lo que es fuera de lo normal, es que van a venir, varios ex alumnos de Slytherin y ya e invitado a mi hermano- anunció Zabinni

-Tienes hermanos?- pregunto Hermione con indiferencia

-Si, uno mayor, y es un desmadre total- dijo Zabinni orgulloso. Hermione alzó las cejas

Draco se dio cuenta y se molestó un poco, que le interesaba a Hermione que el estúpido hermano de Zabinni fuera a la fiesta?

- y a que hora empieza la fiesta?- preguntó Draco con un guiño

-A las 9, en la sala común, claro está-

- y termina?- volvió a preguntar Draco sirviéndose puré.

-Hasta morir- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-y la invitación también es para una leoncita?- preguntó Hermione coquetamente

-Por supuesto, preciosa- respondió Zabinni viéndola peligrosamente.

-Claro está- contestó Draco molesto - y mas aún si vienes conmigo.- termino el volteándola a ver con su sonrisa característica de don Juan

-y quien dice que iría contigo?- pregunto ella picaramente

¿Que? A que diablos venia eso??? Que se traía la gryffindor esta vez entre ceja y ceja??? Draco se enfureció y su tono de voz cambio a amenazador.

-por que yo lo digo- contestó el antes de darle un beso abajo del lóbulo, que sabia que la enloquecía.

-aún no me convences- contestó ella riendo, y metiendose una tostada a la boca.

-Pero si no se trata de convencerte, mas bien te estoy ordenando- dijo él mas serio que antes

Desde que Hermione era aceptada por los Slytherins, ella nunca se había perdido una fiesta y en todas ella iba con Draco ¿Esta vez iría con el?

-a mi nadie me ordena, recuerdas?- contestó ella levantando una ceja

-Pues yo sí- contestó él antes de callarla con un beso.

_Se que no es fácil_

_Hacer lo que quiero sin importarme_

_Puede ser parte de mi_

Déjame ir o será muy tarde. 

Zabinni los vio y bajo la mirada hacía su plato.

Terminaron de besarse...

-Pero aún así, voy a ir sola... – contestó seria y segura.

-No vas sola, vas a ir conmigo...- dijo él, celoso y furioso

-esta vez no, Malfoy.- dijo por ultimo Hermione antes de irse y dejando con la palabra en la boca a Malfoy.

Draco estuvo tentado a ir tras ella, pero lo pensó mejor...

-Volverá...- dijo Malfoy con seguridad aunque por dentro una duda empezaba a carcomerle

-Vaya, la primera que se niega a salir contigo hee.- se burló Zabinni omitiendo lo que dijo Malfoy

-Déjala, es una estúpida...- contestó Draco lleno de coraje y metiendose una tostada en la boca.

-o-

-Granger!!!!- gritó Malfoy a medio pasillo solitario.

Hermione hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y siguió su camino. Draco volvió a llamarla.

Hermione se detuvo, pero sin voltear. Draco se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas.

-No voy a ir contigo, voy a ir sola, es muy difícil de entender?- dijo ella sin verlo a los ojos

Hermione no sabía por que lo hacía, simplemente tal vez era un impulso o talvez ya se había aburrido de tanta monotonía.

-No puedes ir sola, por que si no vas conmigo... mmm. No vas, así de simple,- dijo él retándola

-Quieres apostar?- dijo ella encarándolo

-Escucha Granger!!!

-NO, no te voy a escuchar un minuto mas!!!!-

Y sin mas ni mas se fué...

-De acuerdo Granger!!! Tu vas con alguien mas, yo también...- dijo Draco para sí mismo, resignado pero con coraje.

-o-

Era hora de la fiesta, Draco estaba esperando que Hermione llegará él estaba en compañía de Ruth una chica de Slytherin de sexto, pero no menos bella. De hecho también era una de las más codiciadas en Slytherin...

Draco estaba metido en sus pensamientos, y sin querer volteo a ver a la pista montada en medio de la sala común de Slytherin, la música sonaba a todo volumen. La gente se movía sensualmente al compás de la música, el alcohol corría por las venas de todos los presentes y ahí estaba ella bailando con el hermano de Zabinni, un chico alto, piel dorada, cabello rizado y sonrisa perfecta.

Draco se paralizo al instante, al ver como su Hermione bailaba sensualmente con aquel idiota.

La observó un momento mas, de arriba abajo, traía una blusa sin mangas color negro, una minifalda del mismo color y unas enormes botas que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, el cabello lo traía suelto dejando sus hermosos cárieles caer libres por su espalda.

-Bailas?- preguntó Draco mientras jalaba a Ruth hacia la zona de baile.

Ruth lo siguió sin entender. Draco se adentró en la pista a 2 metros de Hermione, y él empezó a bailar muy pegado a Ruth, bailando nariz con nariz.

Después de varios minutos Hermione los vio y sintió una punzada en él estomago. Salió de la zona de baile, dejando al hermano de Zabinni bailando solo.

Hermione observó a Draco de lejos. Viendo como bailaba sensualmente junto a la tal Ruth. Hermione se sirvió una copa, y se la tomó rápidamente, sintiendo como el alcohol le escocia en la garganta.

_Y donde queda la parte de mi _

_Que nunca sabe hacia donde ir_

_si me equivoco solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate_

_Hasta que regrese a ti_

-Vaya Granger, esta vez te lo ganaron- dijo una voz en su oído. Hermione volteo rápidamente; Pansy, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba junto a ella. Hermione se sirvió otra copa

-Eso crees??- contestó Hermione fríamente. – Mas bien yo lo boté, y así como se fue, así lo puedo tener de nuevo.- dijo tragándose otra vez el liquido de un solo trago.

-Lo dudo. – dijo Pansy aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, observando como Granger se tomaba la copa. – solo observa.. – El hermano de Zabinni se acercaba y Pansy se paró sensualmente.

-Que pasa Herm...- preguntó el hermano de Zabinni.

-Hola Dave- saludó sensualmente Pansy y se acercó a él para besarlo, el no se resistió y la besó pasionalmente.

Hermione se les quedó viendo asqueada, y se dio media vuelta. Caminó entre la gente, con otra copa en la mano, atenta en los movimientos que Draco hacía.

_Y donde queda la parte de mi_

_Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti_

_No me entiendas solo _

_Ámame, déjame búscame quédate_

_Por que santa nunca fui_

"Esa niña de sexto no se lo quitaría"

Draco se fue a sentar. Se sirvió 2 copas

-Ruth?? No quieres ir a bailar con otra persona???- dijo mientras se tomaba su bebida rápidamente.

-No Draco, quiero bailar contigo, tú me invitaste, recuerdas??- Dijo Ruth encaprichada.

-Largate!!!- ordenó Draco sirviéndose una vez mas bebida.

-Draco no!!!-

-Largate!!! Ya!!!!- gritó Malfoy por enciman de la música, Ruth se marchó.

Después de un rato, él se sentía mareado, pero aún estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Hermione trataba de acercarse a él, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, y se estaba empezando a desesperar.

Draco estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de Hermione, y ella de él.

Wendy se acercó a Draco, y él se marchó de la mesa, antes de que ella le empezara a hacer la platica, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

_No soy igual que las demás_

_Que quieren las cosas que no les puedes dar_

Empezó a pasear por la sala, estaba mareado y le costaba trabajo caminar rapido, y más, entre tanta gente. La música le perforaba los oídos, y sin perder de vista a Hermione, se sirvió una copa mas.

Hermione se acercó a él, si saber que decir, también estaba mareada y sentía las mejillas hirviendo y adormecidas.

-Que quieres Granger?- preguntó él sin voltearla a ver sirviéndose la copa.

-En realidad estar contigo, estoy aburrida!!!- grito ella por encima de la música.

_No soy mujer de las que ven _

_Y juzgan todo tan solo con mirar_

-Que pena, no soy tu bufón, pero yo ya me voy, espero que te diviertas con él hermano de Blaise- dijo el irónicamente, encaminándose a la salida.

-Celoso???- preguntó ella tras él

_Ven ayúdame a sentir _

_Que no necesito ya de nadie más y así_

_No me mate la verdad_

Pues yo no soy igual, por que santa nunca fui 

-En realidad no, solo respeto tu decisión, y si no deseabas estar conmigo, yo entiendo, y ya me voy,- dijo él serio, encaminándose lentamente a la salida de la sala ,con Hermione atrás de él.

Salieron y ella lo alcanzó

-No Granger, tu querías venir sola, no??, que mas quieres???- dijo él molesto

-Esto...- contestó Hermione. Se acercó a besarlo, y mordió suavemente su labio inferior, Draco se estremeció y le correspondió el beso... delicioso...

Se separaron

-Ya me largo.- contestó Draco empezando a caminar

_No te pido perdón _

_Pues sé que fue tu error_

Ámame, déjame, búscame 

_Pero déjame seguir_

-Draco, no te vayas!!!!- escupió Hermione mientras Draco la volteo a ver -solo quédate, de acuerdo?-

Draco se paró en seco, al escuchar lo ultimo.

- ya me voy.- Siguió caminando Draco

-No te vas a quedar conmigo?- preguntó dulcemente Hermione

-No soy plato de segunda mesa, Granger-

-Entiendo... – dijo ella con tristeza pero a la vez con orgullo dándose media vuelta para regresar a la sala.

_Si me equivoco solo_

_Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate_

_Hasta que regrese a ti_

Hermione se quedó parada un momento, dándole la espalda a Draco

El se sintió débil " como no estar con ella, si es lo que he deseado toda la maldita noche". Pensó él. Draco se acercó a ella, en silencio, y la abrazó por atrás

-te perdono...- le susurró en el oído

Ella se volteó y lo beso con pasión.

Al terminar el beso ella se dio cuenta de que ese Slytherin era único.

-Nadie como tú...- le susurró ella en el oído

Y él la volvió a besar... una, y otra... y otra vez. Hasta que llegaron sin saber como a EL SALON,

-o-

Después de un rato de estar ahí, una solitaria vela alumbraba el cuarto donde la pareja disfrutaba su intimidad.

-Quiero enseñarte algo- susurró Draco en él oído de Hermione.

-Creo que ya lo he visto todo...- dijo ella picaronamente

-No tonta...- dijo con cariño

Mientras Hermione se dejaba llevar, él la sujetó con fuerza, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Empezaron a rodar despacio por la cama. De pronto, cuando parecía que se catapultaban hacia arriba, sintió Hermione que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones, y dieron una voltereta sin separarse, luego hicieron una pequeña pirueta y al final aterrizaron ingeniosamente, ella encima de él, en el suelo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que habían hecho, no sabía como lo había conseguido sin hacerse ningún daño.

Él se echó a reír y Hermione sonreía. Luego él explicó:

-Se llama doble salto mortal, Herm... Es mi especialidad... ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta...- respondió ella divertida

-Una vez conseguí hacer un triple salto mortal... pero no quiero hacerte daño. Creí que lo mejor era empezar poco a poco, hasta que consigamos hacer el triple... e incluso podemos probar el cuádruple... Es una manera de darle un toque especial a esto...¿No te parece?

-Claro!!!

Hermione estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que habían hecho, pero él estaba ileso y tan tranquilo mientras la levantaba y volvía a acostarla en la cama para intentarlo de nuevo.

De hecho, después de 2 horas consiguieron hacer un triple.

A Draco le encantó compartir con ella los saltos mortales, y ella sentía que él era su dueño y se sintió feliz...

-o- fin de capitulo-o-

Holas!!!! La verdad me gustó mucho este capitulo!!!! Y espero sus reviews oki??!!!! 

La canción se llama SANTA NO SOY del disco de RBD o REBELDE para los que viven en México, jeje la verdad me gusta mucho esa canción y sentí que le quedaba a este capi, para los que quieran conocer completa la letra se las pongo por escrito oki??

Santa no soy 

No soy mujer de las que creen 

_Que entienden lo que es sentirse bien o mal_

_Nunca entenderé las palabras que _

_Te digan cosas sin lastimarte_

_Se que no es fácil_

_Hacer lo que quiero sin importarme_

_Puede ser parte de mi_

Déjame ir o será muy tarde. 

_No te pido perdón _

_Pues sé que fue tu error_

Ámame, déjame, búscame 

_Pero déjame seguir_

_Y donde queda la parte de mi _

_Que nunca sabe hacia donde ir_

_si me equivoco solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate_

_Hasta que regrese a ti_

_Y donde queda la parte de mi_

_Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti_

_No me entiendas solo _

_Ámame, déjame búscame quédate_

_Por que santa nunca fui_

_No soy mujer de las que ven _

_Y juzgan todo tan solo con mirar_

_No soy igual que las demás_

_Que quieren las cosas que no les puedes dar_

_Ven ayúdame a sentir _

_Que no necesito ya de nadie más y así_

_No me mate la verdad_

Pues no soy igual, por que santa nunca fui 

_No te pido perdón _

_Pues sé que fue tu error_

Ámame, déjame, búscame 

_Pero déjame seguir_

_Y donde queda la parte de mi _

_Que nunca sabe hacia donde ir_

_si me equivoco solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate_

_Hasta que regrese a ti_

_Y donde queda la parte de mi_

_Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti_

_No me entiendas solo _

_Ámame, déjame búscame quédate_

_Por que santa nunca fui_

Santa no soy ni lo seré 

_Y donde queda la parte de mi _

_Que nunca sabe hacia donde ir_

_si me equivoco solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate_

_Hasta que regrese a ti_

_Y donde queda la parte de mi_

_Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti_

_No me entiendas solo _

_Ámame, déjame búscame quédate_

_Por que santa nunca fui_

Tambien voy a subir un Song Fic, espero que lo lean y manden reviews para ver que les parece.

Los quiere

Catrina Malfoy

Draco&Hermione 4 ever

"Amar es nunca tener que decir lo siento"

Reviews

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Reviews


	14. Debil muy debil

Contestación de Reviews

Sweet-ally:

Hola!!!! Espero que este capi tambien t guste.

Te prometo que Ron va a llevar un poquito de mejor suerte a partir delsiguiente capi jeje pero bueno espero que estes bien y besos...

Iraty Rowling:

Hola niña!!! Este capi está algo corto, mas bien MUY corto pero no podía dejarlomas largo para dejarlos con la duda Muajajaja. Pero espero que te guste jeje Yo tambien me hubiera quedado con el hermano he jejeje XD

Malfoy girl:

Mil gracias por todo, trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que todos disfruten. Espero que este capi te guste aunque es corto... bsos

Mariana:

Prometo seguir con la trama jeje y tambien prometo hacer una historia nueva... pero eso es cuando termine esta, pues apenas estoy empezando el gran final jeje

Elbereth:

Gracias por leerme!!! Y espero que te guste este MuUy CoRto CaPi Byes

Bea-Malfoy:

La verdd a mi tmb me encantó darle celos a Malfoy jeje pero tamb sentí feo, pobre de mi Draco jeje XD Espero qye t guste byes

nimi227:

JAJAJAJA Eso de dar saltitos se me hizo super especial jajajaja, lo saqué del libro de EL CLON de Danielle Steel, así que no es mi idea pero espero que Danielle no se enoje jejejajajajaja.

Tynita:

Si el capi anterior t resultó corto, este esta mini jeje espero que te guste. Y haber si esta frase t gusta... bsos

yoana:

Eres de las pocas que les gusta Hermione mala, aunque a mi me fascina!!!!! Y dentro de Poko gran final!!!!!!! Y tienes toda la razón!!! Es un lio jajajaja XD

Dakota Malfoy:

Hola!!!! Yo tmb soy de las personas que leo las hostorias en silencio, pero m has convencido, y le tengo que dejar reviews a todas las que lea jajaja 1000 grax por abrirme los ojos!!!! Y mil grax por todo un bso.

_Besos que matan._

_Capitulo 14 "Débil... muy débil..."_

Pasaron los días... Frágil y cansada estaba una Hermione acostada y sola en su dormitorio; todo daba vueltas... Era extraño ver a un alumno en lunes en los dormitorios, especialmente a las once y media de la mañana...

Se sentó en la cama, aún estaba en pijama. Se sentía débil... muy débil...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Donde está Hermione???- preguntó Draco a la hora de la comida – No a asistido a ninguna clase, ni ha bajado a comer.

-Si, realmente es extraño... que le pasará???- contestó Zabinni

-A lo mejor ya se murió- metiendose en la platica Pansy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No seas imbecil Pansy, no digas tonterías- dijo Draco con enojo. -Iré a buscarla...- dijo Draco con preocupación.

-Y como piensas ir a buscarla??? No has pensado que a lo mejor ella no quiere verte??? O tal vez esta en la torre de Gryffindor leyendo, como la estúpida ratona que es... –contestó Pansy con rabia

-No hables así de ella, Pansy- a Pansy se le borró el animo mientras Draco corría hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Cómo entraría a la torre de Gryffindor sin ser visto?? Invocó su capa de invisibilidad y espero a que entrara algún Gryffindor.

Por fin, alguien aparecía, el estúpido de Longbottom...

-¿Contraseña?- preguntó la dama gorda

-emmm... ¿Cuál era?... no me acuerdo... hay cual era???...- dijo Longbottom

-Muchacho, sin contraseña no entraras...

"Genial!!! Lo que me faltaba!!!!" pensó Draco

-Ya me acordé!!!! Hadas y duende!!!- dijo Neville y la dama gorda lo dejó pasar, seguido de Draco invisible.

Entró a la sala, todo era rojo y dorado. Se dirigió a los dormitorios...

El dilema era ver ahora cual era el dormitorio de su chica...

Abrió la puerta de la derecha... Supuso que debía ser de hombres por que olía a pies sudados y toda la ropa estaba tirada y revuelta. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió ahora a una de la izquierda. Abrió la puerta.

Hay estaba Hermione, en una de las camas adoseladas al fondo del dormitorio. Se deshizo de la capa.

Se acercó, no antes sin cerrar la puerta con un hechizo.

Hermione estaba dormida, se acercó más, y se sentó a lado de la chica.

La observó... tan maravillosa y tranquila... y ojerosa, más pálida de lo normal, ... y si Pansy tenía razón?? Le acarició la mejilla y ella se movió suavemente y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Que haces aquí?? -Le preguntó a Draco cuando lo vio

-Por que no fuiste a clases???- contestó evadiendo la pregunta.

-Me siento un poco cansada, eso es todo...

-Pero te sientes bien???

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, aunque algo tenía, era extraño...

- Por que no bajamos a comer algo?? Por que supongo que no has desayunado? O si??

-No, no he desayunado.- dijo sentándose lentamente junto a él –solo me voy a cambiar...

Agarró su ropa, le dio un largo beso a Malfoy y caminó lentamente hacía el baño. Cinco minutos después, salió.. mas pálida que antes, y parecía débil, aunque nunca se quejó de que le doliera algo...

Bajaron juntos a la sala común mientras Draco la veía de reojo, preocupado. Malfoy no se puso la capa, pues pensó que todos estarían en el Gran Comedor.

Justo cuando se iban a salir, la puerta se abrió, a Draco le dio un vuelco en el estomago...

-Eso de que...- pero todo fue silencio en cuanto las personas que entraron vieron a Draco...

-¿Qué diablos hace él aquí??!!! - preguntó Ron dirigiéndose a Hermione a gritos.

-Miren hoy no, de acuerdo???!!!-preguntó Hermione agotada, tratando de evitar una pelea. Hermione empezó a caminar para pasar de largo a Harry y Ron pero Ron se interpuso.

-Déjame pasar- ordenó Hermione empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Comadreja, déjala pasar!!- dijo Draco molesto

-Tu!!! Malfoy, tienes muchas cosas que explicar y tan solo con llamarle a McGonagall puede ser tu perdición!!! Por que tu no tienes nada que hacer AQUÍ!!!!!

-EL PUEDE ESTAR AQUÍ CUANDO YO LO DECIDA!!!! YA NO SE METAN EN MI VIDA, SOLO QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL E IR AL GRAN COMEDOR A COMER ALGO!!!! ES MUCHO PEDIR???!!! AHORA DEJANOS PASAR!!!- grito Hermione hecha una furia

-NO HERMIONE, EL NO PUEDE ESTAR AQUÍ!!!! ES CONTRA LAS REGLAS!!!!

-LAS REGLAS ME VALEN MIERDA!!!! IGUAL QUE USTEDES!!!! YA ME CANSÉ DE QUE ME DIGAN LO QUE PUEDO Y NO HACER!!! YA ME CANSÉ DE ESTE ESTUPIDO LUGAR, YA ME CANSE DE TODO LO QUE ME RODEA Y YA ME CANSÉ DE USTEDES!!!! OJALÁ SE MUERAN!!!!- gritó Hermione cansada de todo y de todos y diciendo esto ultimo, se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo, diciendo el nombre de la persona que mas quería...

-Draco....- dijo la castaña como un suspiró antes de que cayera inconsciente a media sala común.

Draco salió corriendo hacía la enfermería con Hermione en brazos seguido de Harry y Ron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Fin de capitulo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Corto!!! Demasiado Corto!!! Haaaa!!!!!! Lo siento pero quería dejarlos con la duda y creo que lo he conseguido jeje

Prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser MUCHO mas extenso, y quiero que lleve dos canciones pero haber como sale jeje

De seguro ya se imaginarán que esta pasando, no???

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado jeje

Los veo en el siguiente capi...

Un Besote!!!!

Catrina Malfoy

Draco-Hermione 4ever

"A veces vivir duele, pero siempre amar mata"

Reviews

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Reviews


	15. Ha ganado la razón al corazón

Contestación de Reviews:

Bea-Malfoy:

Holitas! Se que el capitulo anterior estuvo muy corto pero en este capi ya esta mucho mas largo y la verdad estoy muy satisfecha con este capi. Disfrutalo! De seguro te gustará Draco en este capi... jejeje XD

nimi227:

Holas! En este capi, sabrás si esta embarazadita o no¿Quisieras que este embarazada? Este capi es mas largo y espero que te guste.

Tyson Violador:

Hola niña bonita! Yo estoy genial! Grax ID! Bueno pues aquí esta el capi y espero que te guste. TinTin Tin Tin le atinaste, ya se le revirtió el efecto jejejeje La verdad a mi tambien me encanta Diego y tambien me recuerda muchisisisisisimo a Draco, Me encanta! De hecho en este capi vienen otras dos canciones de ReBelDe...

flor2712:

Gracias por considerar mi historia original y espero que te guste este capi...

Tifanny:

De hecho me merezco que me mates! Jejejeje pero no es para tanto por que aquí esta el capi... espero que te guste... aquí veras si Herm está embarazada o no¿Te gustaría que estuviera embarazada? Bsos.

Mariana:

Lo prometido es duda jejeje Disfruta del capi...

Rocio-Lovegood

No ansíes tanto, aquí esta el capi... Espero que te guste jejejeje XD Byes

Dakota Malfoy:

Mil Gracias por todo, realmente todos los reviews me animan mucho, pero tu eres una personita que me ha seguido casi desde el principio y te lo agradezco mucho! Disfruta este capi!

Tynita:

Mil gracias por todo, tu tambien eres una personita que me ha apoyado casi desde el pricipio y 1000 gracias! Las frases a mi tambien me gustan mucho y me alegra que te hagas una lista de frase que yo pongo jejeje XD Bueno, espero que disfrutes el capi y que te guste!

Sta. Granger

Espero que te guste este capi tambien!

Iraty Rowling:

Hola! Te quiero dar 10000 gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme a lo largo de la historia. Espero que te guste este capi, pór que en verdad me esmeré mucho jejeje! XD En este capi están resueltas tus dudas. Bsos.

Midnightlove:

Hello! Thanks! Where do you from? Enjoy this chapter ok? Kisses bye

Conuli:

Grax por leer mi fic espero que te guste este capi bsos byes

Hermiwg:

Espero que te guste este capi! Disfrútalo!

Sakura Radcliffe

Hola! Como te va? Espero que te guste este capi! X cierto tu fic está genial! Continualo pronto!

Besos que matan

Capitulo 15 "Ha ganado la razón al corazón"

-Draco, Draco, Draco... me llegaron rumores ¿sabes? –dijo Lucius Malfoy en el despacho de Snape

-Si, padre? Sobre que- contestó Draco fríamente tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le hacia que le sudaran las manos.

Lucius soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Hay Draco, no te hagas el inocente, por que sabes muy bien de que hablo... Conmigo no juegues...

Draco guardó silencio, con la mirada en los profundos y nublados ojos de Lucius.

-No se de que esta hablando, padre...-

- no te hagas el gracioso, Draco, lo veo en tus pupilas, mientes... y si sigues así... ella morirá... lo sabes ¿verdad?

Draco guardó silencio

-Bien, Draco me voy, tengo asuntos que atender, y ya lo sabes... sobre advertencia no hay engaño... – Lucius salió de la oficina. Draco exhaló y se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando el aire, su pulso estaba a mil por hora. Recargo ambas manos en el escritorio de Snape y comprendió que era el momento de alejarse de ella para siempre... por su bien...

-Como sigue- preguntó Harry llegando a la enfermería junto con Ron

-Igual- contestó la señora Pomfrey con tristeza – ya le he intentado todo... y no reacciona, si tan solo supiera que fue lo que pasó...

-La rosa... – murmuró Ron para luego echarse a correr seguido de Harry hacia el dormitorio de Hermione.

¿Qué haces- preguntó Harry corriendo tras él y subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas

-La rosa... esa es la solución...- contestó Ron entrando al dormitorio desierto de las chicas y empezando a buscar por el dormitorio aquella rosa que hacia tiempo había cambiado el destino de Hermione Granger.

-Que es esto? Preguntó la enfermera al ver la rosa tan extraña que le entregaba Ronald Weasley

-Con esto la podrá curar, es la causa de todo lo que pasó.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo... Haré una poción y se la daré... espero que tengas razón...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo borroso hasta que la vista se aclara, en el cuarto iluminado a media luz había dos personas.

Se sentía diferente, era diferente... era confuso, no entendía nada, una de las personas de la habitación se acerca, no lo reconoce hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca.

Era Ron

Una lagrima cae por su mejilla...

Lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró en su hombro con lagrimas amargas...

-Ron! Ho Ron! Perdóname, no quería... no tenía por que decirte eso, en realidad... lo siento...- sollozaba ella mientras Ron le acariciaba los rizos castaños

-No importa Herm... yo sabía que no era verdad...

Hermione empezó sollozar aún mas fuerte que antes

- Si era verdad... Ron...

Ron se quedó frío...Pero guardo silencio

-Solo quería ser yo misma... solo... solo quería que nadie me dijera ... que nadie me controlara...

Ron seguía en la misma posición.

-De acuerdo, Herm ahora debes descansar... ya hablaremos en otro momento... – se escuchó la voz de Harry.

-Tiene razón él, llevas varios días inconsciente y debes descansar... es mejor que nos vayamos... te visitaremos mañana por la noche, tenemos clases mañana.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas. Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Segura que vas a estar bien- preguntó Harry antes de salir

-Si, y no olviden que los quiero...

-Y nosotros Herm- dijo antes de desaparecerse

Sollozó por un rato más hasta que se quedó de nuevo dormida...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente le avisó la señora Pomfrey que podría salir después de la comida y ella obedeció.

Se sentía triste, sola y no entendía aquella necesidad de ver a Draco... aunque él no se había aparecido en ningún minuto, ella sabía que tenía que hablar con él y despedirse de todo lo que vivió con él y los Slytherins... pues nadie de Gryffindor aceptaría que ella se llevara con las serpientes...

A medio día se fue alistando para irse de la enfermería y nunca se había sentido tan triste, sola y nunca pensó extrañar tanto a Draco Malfoy... pues sin él sentía que le faltaba algo muy importante, un pedazo de su cielo...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se estaba terminando de cambiar, había conjurado una minifalda pues que era lo único que tenía, todo lo demás había terminado en la basura.

Guardó sus cosas en una pequeña mochila y volteó sin querer a hacía la puerta, ahí estaba él...él único dueño de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamientos... Draco Malfoy

Ella se levantó y se acercó...

_Te encuentro, despierto,_

_Me dices lo siento..._

_Con una lagrima derramas_

-Draco... los siento- dijo ella derramando una lagrima más. Se acercó y lo abrazó.

Draco sintió latir el corazón como nunca, y supo que la amaba... Sin embargó supo que Hermione ya no era la misma y no sabía como actuar.

_Me abrazas, me hielo_

_Me pides un beso _

_y yo me quedó sin respirar._

Hermione se acercó a su cara e hizo lo que su corazón le estuvo pidiendo a gritos toda la noche... lo besó

Draco le correspondió y supo que se estaba despidiendo...

_Solo espera un momento_

_Solo dime no es cierto..._

Se separaron y se perdieron, cada cual en cada uno... Draco le acarició la mejilla y ella se perdió en su caricia.

_Solo quédate en silencio_

_Cinco minutos_

_Acaríciame un momento_

Draco se acercó a ella para probar sus labios nuevamente, ella se perdió en el beso disfrutándolo al máximo, pensando que talvez ese sería el ultimo... y sería tal vez el fin de la historia.

_Ven junto a mi_

_Te daré el ultimo beso, _

_el más profundo_

_Guardaré mis sentimientos_

_Y me iré lejos de ti..._

Mientras Draco la estaba besando le entró mucho miedo... un miedo conocido... miedo a la soledad...

_Tengo tanto miedo_

_Y es que no comprendo _

_¿Qué fue lo que yo he hecho mal?_

Se miraron, después de besarse y Draco le agarró la mano esperando algo...

_Dame tu mano,_

_Devuélveme él aire_

_Di que me amas,_

_Que no eres culpable_

_Por lo menos un momento_

_Dime que esto no es cierto..._

Él abrió la boca para hablar y ella le puso un dedo en la boca en señal de silencio

_Solo quédate en silencio..._

_Acaríciame un momento..._

_Te daré el ultimo beso_

_Guerrearé mis sentimientos_

_Y me iré lejos de ti..._

Se acercó nuevamente, quedando nariz con nariz, todo dio vueltas a su alrededor, el le dio un beso corto, cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de grabarse ese instante en su memoria. Le dio un beso en la frente, y salió por la puerta sin voltear a verla ni una sola vez, preparándose para lo que tenia que hacer: olvidarla...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días habían pasado desde el final. Un manto de lluvia cubría los terrenos de todo Hogwarts. Una chica castaña y ojos ambarinos espantosamente tristes y apagados, miraban por la ventana que de ves en cuando le hacían compañía a la tormenta soltando gotas amargas y grises como las nubes del exterior.

Mientras escribía una carta que sabía nunca llegaría a su destinatario: Draco Malfoy:

"Hoy es un día gris, como todos los demás...

Tal vez la soledad me invade y por eso me siento así...

O talvez es el terror que le tengo a la soledad lo que me hace recordarte o simplemente que el vació en mi interior me carcome poco a poco y me va dejando seca, vacía y sin vida.

El recuerdo de mis días felices junto a ti, me consume hasta olvidarme de vivir...

Siento ganas de llorar... no se por que... Como desearía desatar el huracán de mi garganta y confesar desesperada que no puedo con mi rabia, gritar al mundo lo que siento y lo que SOY... pero lo mejor será quedarme como estoy... Sola con mi Soledad..."

Escribió las ultimas letras con caligrafía temblorosa... y después estalló en llanto, pegando su frente a la ventana donde las gotas caían fuertemente sobre el cristal.

_Extrañarte es mi necesidad_

_Vivo en la desesperanza _

_Desde que tu ya no vuelves mas..._

Todo era un desastre, y su vida era una farsa...

Hermione Granger es quien todos quieren que sea, mas la verdadera, está en los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy...

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

_Con el nudo en la garganta _

_y es que no te dejo de pensar_

Como en su carta dice: Es mejor quedarse como está. pues aunque el corazón le grita con todas su fuerzas, en este caso gana la razón al corazón.

_Poco a Poco el corazón va perdiendo la fé _

_Perdiendo la voz..._

Lo único que deseaba Hermione Granger, es que algún día pudiera ser ella misma y no olvidarse de vivir , no olvidarse del corazón...

_Sálvame del olvido _

_Sálvame de la soledad _

_Sálvame del hastío _

_Estoy hecha a tu voluntad..._

_Sálvame del olvido_

_Sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Sálvame del hastío _

_No me dejes caer jamás_

Todo lo que ella hacía es para avanzar pero parecía todo lo contrario, pues en lugar de avanzar se estancaba, todo por un simple amor... un amor imposible... llamado Draco Malfoy... y por mas que lo trataba de olvidar, en olvido lo recordaba...

_Me propongo tanto continuar _

_Pero amor es la palabra _

_Que me cuesta a veces olvidar_

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Fin de Capitulo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Que tal? La verdad estoy muy satisfecha con el capi... aunque está triste XC

Mucho pensaban que Hermi estaba embarazada, pero no... lo del desmayo se debía al cambio de personalidad..

La verdad esta historia está en sus últimos capítulos y si se fijan me he tardado un poco mas de lo normal en actualizar los otros fics... por que me estoy enfocando en este para acabarlo mas rápido, pero le prometo que los voy a continuar, mientras tanto ya tengo nuevos proyectos y espero poderlos empezar muy pronto...

Por fa mándenme Reviews para ver que tal me quedó este capi, y acepto todo tipo de sugerencias oki?

Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda, pregunten, q con mucho gusto les responderé...

Por cierto en este capi las dos canciones son de Rebelde, la primera se llama "Solo quédate en silencio" y la segunda se llama "Salvame" espero que le haya gustado...

Bsos

Catrina Malfoy

Draco-Hermione 4 ever

"Quiéreme cuando más deberías odiarme, por que será cuando más lo necesite"

Reviews

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

Reviews


	16. Yo te sigo, tu huyes

Contestación de Reviews:

Victor Jos Krum:

Hola! Mil gracias por tu review y gracias por ser sincero, la verdad no me tome a mal tu comentario, de hecho gracias pues ese tipo de comentarios son los q me ayudan a ser mejor escritora para ustedes. Voy a tratar de poner más empeño en lo q me dices y haber q te parece este capi, de nuevo 1000 gracias

Anpesi:

Gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que te guste la pareja de Draco Herm tanto como a mi, espero q te guste este capi bsos.

Venix14

Holas! Aunque todavía faltan como unos seis o siete capis (Solo son poquitos jeje XD) ya me estoy encaminando al final! Pero trataré de que todos los que faltan sean de su agrado. También me encantó tu frase y ya la puse en mi libreta de frases, 1000 gracias por tu aportación jeje. Espero q te guste este capi t mando bxox.

Tifanny:

Holas! Tienes razón el capi anterior estuvo algo cursi t triste XC pero espero q t guste este va? Saluditos

Bea-Malfoy:

Estoy total y absolutamente deacuerdo con tigo, Draco es un hombre inolvidable WoW! Bueno, espero que te guste el capi byes

Tynita:

Pues te quedo en deuda con este capi alegre, por que como q no pero bueno espero q d todos modos t guste bxox.

Mariana:

Espero q este capi t guste igual que el anterior escríbeme bexox. Muaaa! XD

Jaz:

Gracias por tu review, aunque todavía vas a poder disfrutar la historia por que todavía faltan como 6 o 7 capis pero mientras disfruta de este capi y espero q t guste saluditox! XD

Jean Potter Radcliffe:

1000 disculpas! No era mi intención hacerte llorar, solo que estaba muy cursi el día q escribí ese capi pero pronto tis deseos se harán realidad jeje y sigue leyendo, espero q te guste besos. (perdón d nuevo, no era mi intención hacerte llorar, sorry )

Aíxa:

100000 grax x tu review, en serio me subio mi autoestima jeje XD y tambien me da muchos animos para continuar, espero q t guste este capi, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bsos.

Rocio-Lovegood:

Holitas! Tu y Yo tenemos algo en común! Yo también soy súper orgullosa! Pero en ciertas ocasiones el orgullo no sirve de nada, asi q t recomiendo q analices la situación por la q estas pasando y si vale la pena luchar por la persona, no dudes en quitarte ese orgullo, Suerte! Y espero q t guste este capi jeje

Hermiwg

Holitas, t aseguro q pronto tus deseos serán ordenes jeje Espero q T guste este capi byes

nimi227:

Hola Guapa! Bueno aquí esta el capi, disfrutalo BXOX

Iraty Rowling:

Gracias por todo, en serio! Espero q este capi tambien te guste y vas a ver q pronto tus deseos se harán realidad. Eres una de las q me han apoyado desde el principio y te debo mucho, gracias. Bsos

Dakota-Malfoy

Holas! Espero q este nuevo capi tambien te guste y aunque es un poco más corto q los demas lo disfrutes igual q todos, t estimo mucho besos

Idalia jerz

Holas! Gracias por la sugerencia de la canción, y en serio intenté ponerla pero como no tengo el CD de Luis fonsi estuve buscando la letra por internet y no la encontré con ese nombre q me diste por eso es que no la puse, pero si tu me hicieras el enorme favor de mandarme la letra yo con muchisisisisimo gusto pondría la canción. Espero que este capi t guste. Saluditox

Sakura Radcliffe

Holas! Tiene razon, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, trataré de cambiarlo más adelante jeje Espero q t guste este capi. Bxox

Cristhine:

Holitas! Gracias x tu review! Espero q t guste este capi. Cuidate Bsos

_Besos que matan_

_Capitulo 16 "Yo te sigo y tu huyes"_

Había pasado solo una semana desde que había llorado por ultima vez en aquella ventana donde se reflejaba su dolor... y desde entonces se había prometido que no lloraría nunca más... y hasta el día de hoy así lo hizo...

Hermione volvió a ser la misma de antes, tan sonriente y dulce, y aunque se desmoronaba por dentro, todas las mañanas, al despertar, se ponía una mascara muy diferente a su cara y a sus sentimientos.

Todos los días se encontraba con "aquella" persona en la escalera. "Aquella" persona única, e inconfundible. Lo llamamos "aquella persona"por q ella había decidido borrar su nombre de su vocabulario, y nunca más diría aquel nombre... con algunas excepciones...

Sin embargo ya no aguantaba cruzarse con él todas las mañanas, no lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle lo amaba, pero uno de sus miedos a hacerlo era el rechazo o peor aún, la indiferencia...

Con Harry y Ron todo volvía a la monotonía, a lo de siempre, a lo aburrido... aunque aún no tacaban el tema sobre lo que había sucedido con Malfoy, Hermione sabía que llegaría el día en que hablarían y la idea de decir lo que sintió y lo que vivió... la aterraba...

Ron cada vez estaba mas apegado a ella y no quería dejarla sola ni por un momento. Cualquier excusa era buena para abrazarla, para hablar con ella, para agarrarle la mano. Sin embargo ella se sentía asfixiada...

Un viernes en la tarde...

Bueno... mi abuela dice que todo eso es pura charlatanería... que no existe...- dijo Neville

Neville... Claro que existe! Es tan real, como tener varita! –Contestó Ron

_RUEDAN PREGUNTAS EN MI CABEZA _

_Y SE QUE NO CONTESTARAS _

_YO SIN TU AMOR NO SE COMO SE VIVE _

_CONTRAATACA LA SOLEDAD... _

Hermione escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación de los chicos, sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lugar o mas bien en otro tiempo donde Draco la abrazaba y la cargaba para luego besarla como nadie sabía besarla...

_LE HAGO LA GUERRA A TU RECUERDO_

_Y SE MUY BIEN QUE GANARAS _

_TODOS MIS SUEÑOS EN CAIDA LIBRE _

_DUELE ATERRIZAR... _

Volvió a la realidad, volteó a ver a los chicos que seguían metidos en su platica, más ella tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que alejarse, y empezó a temblar, no lo soportaba, se sentía asfixiada y asqueada del mundo a su alrededor, sus mejillas subieron de tono, sintió también, claustrofobia de estar ahí y ella se levantó para salir corriendo de la sala común, necesitaba alejarse y sentir que había otra vida aparte de estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No obstante alguien se levantó después que ella y la siguió... Era Ron.

Hermione!- La llamó él a medió pasillo. Ella hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y siguió su camino. Ron la perdió de vista al doblar la esquina y la empezó a buscar por todo el castillo.

Ya no aguantaba más tenia que salir de ahí! Perderse antes que Ron la volviera a ver y hacerle preguntas.

Bajó hasta el Vestíbulo y antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida del castillo alguien más la adelantó y sin querer sus hombros se chocaron.

Era "aquella Persona"...

_COMO DUELE, _

_COMO DUELE EL SILENCIO _

_COMO DUELE TU NOMBRE _

_Y ESTE BESO QUE YA NO TE DARÉ _

_COMO DUELE _

_ESTE CORAZÓN NECIO _

_Y TU FOTO CALLADA _

_QUE NO PUEDO ROMPER_ ...

Él se proponía a decirle infinidades de insultos antes de que descubriera que era "ella".

Sus ojos tropezaron mutuamente y todo dio vueltas. Era amor.. ¿Él sintió lo mismo que ella?

"ÉL" siguió su camino tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

_COMO DUELE ESTA NOCHE _

_CON LA LUNA APAGADA _

_COMO DUELE VIVIR _

_A CIEGAS SIN TU MIRADA _

_COMO DUELE ESTA NOCHE, _

_HASTA EL AIRE ME DAÑA _

_COMO DUELE TU ADIOS _

_QUE ME TENDIÓ UNA EMBOSCADA... _

Ella no aguantó más y antes de salir lo llamó. Y aunque el no volteó ella volvió a intentar.

Haber, que quieres!- dijo él con agresividad y no volteándola a ver a la cara.

Hermione frunció el seño en señal de molestia.

No, tu que quieres?-contestó ella

No, tú primero!

Sentiste lo mismo que yo?-Preguntó ella bajando su tono. Draco la volteó a ver ahora a los ojos.

Y tu sentiste lo mismo que yo?- preguntó él

_SE APRIETA EL NUDO EN MI GARGANTA _

_Y TU JAMAS REGRESARAS _

_A NUESTRO AMOR SE LE ACABO LA CUERDA _

_DUELE LA VERDAD _

Hey!- Se oyó un voz en el otro lado del Vestíbulo – Te esta molestando, Herms..?

Draco cortó la mirada y se fue corriendo mientras Hermione lo veía alejarse, acaso "él" estaba huyendo?". Luego volteó a ver a Ron...

No Ron, no me está molestando- contestó con tristeza dándose media vuelta para volver con Ron a la sala común...

_COMO DUELE, _

_COMO DUELE EL SILENCIO _

_COMO DUELE TU NOMBRE _

_Y ESTE BESO QUE YA NO TE DARE _

_COMO DUELE _

_ESTE CORAZON NECIO _

_Y TU FOTO CALLADA _

_QUE NO PUEDO ROMPER _

Tenía que saber que era lo que le pasaba a él, por que se fue sin pelear con Ron? O acaso en verdad estaba huyendo?

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, concentrada en un libro cualquiera...

Levantó la vista y "el" estaba por las estanterías, últimamente tenía un radar especial para encontrarlo rápidamente¿"EL" Buscando un libro en sábado? A Hermione se le hizo extraña esa situación y se levantó decidida a conseguir una respuesta.

Se acercó sigilosamente, "el" aún no la veía, caminó entre las altas y sombrías estanterías, cubiertas de polvo, "él" seguía buscando un libro, ella se paró a lado de "él" y se le quedó viendo como si no existiera otra cosa más que él, se recargó en una de las estanterías.

Él no la volteó a ver aunque su corazón latía desesperadamente desde que el dulce aroma de ella penetro en sus pulmones. El siguió con la búsqueda de su libro aunque no se atrevía a dar un paso lejos de ella.

Después de varios segundos de estarlo observando Hermione se atrevió a decir:

Te dio miedo...- dijo ella en voz baja

Él seguía sin voltearla a ver pero dejó de buscar el libro y se dedico a observar la estantería con los brazos a los costados.

Hace mucho tiempo que a mi no me da miedo- contestó él sin dejar de ver la estantería

Entonces, cuando te hice la pregunta... por que... te fuiste?

Y "EL" se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca. Huyendo...

Cuando Hermione lo siguió, el pasillo estaba desierto.

"¿Por qué salí corriendo? Acaso si tenía miedo?"

Draco caminó por las mazmorras y se dirigía a la sala de Slytherin. Tenía rabia, rabia a sí mismo y su padre, que le prohibía estar con ella, rabia a no tener las respuestas a las preguntas de ella...

Por inercia mencionó una palabras en latín y entró a la elegante sala común. Se sentó en el sillón de piel negro que había en medio de la sala y observó como el fuego de la chimenea bailaba frente a sus fugases ojos metálicos que chispeaban de cólera.

La sala común estaba casi vacía a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos divirtiéndose en las esquinas de la sala.

Draco bajó la vista a la alfombra color esmeralda que estaba bajo sus pies, se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas frente al fuego recordando la forma en que su padre hablaba con él en la mansión Malfoy. Maldijo una vez más a su padre y se dirigió a un librero polvoriento que había a lado de la chimenea. Draco le dio un puñetazo, mientras el polvo del librero se levantaba, haciendo que las minúsculas motas de polvo volaran por toda la sala común.

Zabinni entró a la sala...

No hagas eso! No querrás que el viejo librero de Snape se dañe verdad?- dijo Zabinni sarcásticamente. Draco susurró un par de maldiciones mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón. Zabinni también se sentó en frente de él.

Déjame adivinar, mmm... cierta castaña ronda por tus pensamientos de nuevo?- adivinó Zabinni. Draco no contestó y Zabinni lo tomo como señal de asentimiento.

Te voy a decir algo como amigo... tienes dos opciones olvidarte de ella... ó... luchar por lo que quieres, así tengas que pasar por encima de tu padre y de todos... mi opinión como amigo... lucha por ella... y mi opinión como Slytherin y como hijo de sangre limpia... olvídate de ella es sangre sucia...

Amigo, estas en un grave aprieto... pero se que saldrás de esta... como siempre- Zabinni le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y camino hacia su habitación.

Blase!- llamó Draco antes de que su amigo se perdiera de vista. Zabinni dio media vuelta.

Que crees que diría mi padre?

No lo sabrás nunca si no lo intentas...- y Blase caminó hacia su cuarto

"Luchar por lo que quiero¿Y que es lo que quiero?"- se preguntó

"La quiero a ella..." contestó su corazón

Hermione! Tengo que decirte algo y si no lo saco ahora, moriré... Herms, te amo con locura! Y quiero que seas mi novia¿Aceptas?- dijo Ron dándole una rosa roja.

Hermione se quedó de piedra y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue huir...

Ya era de madrugada. Hermione aún no había llegado a la sala común y de hecho no pensaba llegar aquélla noche, estaba a orillas del lago pensando en todo lo que había pasado y lo que pensaba hacer.

De pronto "él" se acercó por atrás acariciándole el cuello. Ella no se asustó, era como si lo hubiera esperado. Sonrió con sinceridad "algo que se le estaba empezando a olvidar."

Draco le besó el cuello y ella se dejó besar. Una dulce brisa soplaba, el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos sobre el lago haciendo ondas que llegaban a la orilla, se escuchaba a lo lejos el cantar de los grillos y las estrellas adornaban el cielo oscuro... todo era perfecto...

Hermione se volteó a besarlo y él le correspondió como antes. Los dos estaban dispuestos a dejar su alma plasmada en el otro y no querían dejar de acariciarse y conocerse una vez más... después de quitarle la blusa, botón por botón, Draco corrió de nuevo hacia el castillo, dejando a Hermione sola y mas confundida que nunca.

Tiene miedo...- aseguró Hermione resignada pensando que si "él" no es para ella, nunca se daría nada entre ellos, aunque ella si sea para él... y se dedicó a esperar el amanecer...

No pude! Estábamos ahí, todo era perfecto y No pude!- dijo Draco rabiado contándole a su amigo sobre lo que había pasado con Hermione,

No entiendo- dijo Zabinni aún encamorrado pues Draco lo acababa de despertar a media madrugada. – tuviste problemas con Rocky? – dijo Zabinni nombrando al miembro de Malfoy con un sobrenombre.

No seas idiota! Claro que NO! Rocky esta en perfectas condiciones!De hecho nunca había tenido tantas ganas! Solo que no se que me pasó! Estábamos ahí, era el tiempo y el momento perfecto y de repente, retrocedí, COMO UN IDIOTA! Algo me hizo retroceder y sentí que algo estaba mal! Y por eso estoy ahora aquí, arrepentido!-

Ya habrá otro momento, Draco...

No! Nunca más habrá otro momento... Nuestro destino no es estar juntos...

Blase dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para luego convertirse en carcajada.

De que te ríes!- dijo Draco enojado...

Es que nunca imaginé verte enamorado, Draco.- Contestó Zabinni burlándose de él

Malfoy le aventó fuertemente una de las almohadas a la cara, y luego se acostó a dormir.

Después del amanecer Hermione regresó a su habitación, con una confusión en sus pensamientos y una angustia en el corazón.

El dilema era: si le decía que "sí" a Ron perdería toda esperanza de volver con "él" pero si esperaba a ver que pasaba con "él" podía quedarse esperando toda la vida y nunca pasaría nada...Que hacer?

Hermione! A ti era a la que estaba buscando!- Le gritó Ginny mientras entraba a la habitación donde sus compañeras aún seguían dormidas

Ginny cállate! Vas a despertar a todas!

Lo siento... quería hablar contigo – contestó Ginny acercándose a la cama de Hermione

Mira si es sobre Ron...

No es sobre Ron... Es sobre ti...

¿Sobre mi?

Si

Y que quieres hablar sobre mi?

¿Quiero saber que te pasa? Y no me mientas por que te aseguro que de todos modos te sacaré la verdad.

Ginny a mi no me pasa nada...

Mentira... tus ojos son la ventana del alma, y no son los mismo desde que... tu sabes Malfoy...

No menciones su apellido quieres?

De acuerdo, pero me vas a decir que te pasa o voy a tener que darte la poción de la verdad...

Mira Ginny esto es delicado y tal vez no podría contarte nada... mira tu Hermano...

Si ya lo sé... mi hermano se te declaró ayer... pero prometo que no le diré nada y mucho menos me enojaré contigo... sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas y si vas estar con la angustia por dentro es mejor si la llevamos las dos... así todo es más fácil...

Juras que no dirás absolutamente nada...

Por mi hermano que no digo nada...

De acuerdo... pero la historia es un poco larga de contar...

No importa, tienes todo el día de hoy para contarla...

Hermione respiró profundo le contó toda la historia, desde el principio hasta él día de ayer...

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta después de haber escuchado la historia desde el principio hasta el final.

Wow Hermione! ES Hermoso! Estas ENAMORADA! – empezó a gritar Ginny con voz chillona y brincando en la cama.

SSSSHH! CALLATE Ginny!- Dijo Hermione reprochandole

No Hermione, esto no se puede quedar así! Tienes que hablar con él!

Pero no puedo, no podríamos estar juntos... nadie lo aceptaría! Ginny, somos Gryffindor Slytherin, como crees que eso puede suceder?

Hermione, ya enfrentaste a todos una vez y sabes que puedes hacerlo de nuevo...

Si pero la otra vez fue diferente...

En que es diferente, Hermione? En el hechizo? Pues bien sabes tú, que todo lo que hiciste fue por que quisiste y por que era realmente lo que querías hacer, sin pensar en los demás ¿Esa es la diferencia? Que no pensabas en los demás y ahora si piensas en ellos? Pues yo creo que debes ser un poco egoísta para variar y pensar en ti, en ti y por ultimo en ti... ser feliz por segunda vez en tu vida y no pensar en los Gryffindors ni Slytherins y que si ese idiota te quiere, lucharán juntos contra todo y contra todos para ser felices ahora que salgan de Hogwarts. –Terminó Ginny satisfecha de su discurso

Ginny, lo que me dices suena hermoso pero... y ... Ron.. y Harry...

Otra vez la burra al trigo! Que no entiendes? No pienses en ellos y piensa en ti y en tu felicidad. Si Harry y Ron te quieren, ellos entenderán...

Creo que tienes razón-. Dijo Hermione tímidamente

Pues entonces ve a buscarlo!- le gritó Ginny

Tienes razón, voy a ir a buscarlo ahora mismo- Hermione se levantó orgullosa y salió de la habitación dejando sola a Ginny

Ginny suspiró –Enamorados!-

Diez segundos después, Hermione regresó a la habitación con cara de pánico

Y que diablos le voy a decir?- preguntó Hermione angustiada

Pues lo que sientes... – contestó Ginny como si fuera obvio

de acuerdo... y luego?

Lo besas...

Hermione sonrió y sus mejilla subieron de tono

Me gusta tu idea...- contestó Hermione saliendo del dormitorio.

A medio día Hermione desistió de su búsqueda, pues no lo había encontrado por ningún lado

Recorrió los pasillos por ultima vez, perdiendo toda esperanza... Por ultimo entró a la lechucería.

Un joven rubio observaba el horizonte...

Hermione sintió presión en el estomago y su corazón latió al máximo...

Se paró junto a él y él bajó la mirada...

A que veniste? -Preguntó el rubio en voz baja volviendo la vista al horizonte.

Hermione se tardó en contestar

Te pregunto... y corres... Me vas a hacer el amor... y corres... – empezó a decir ella- y luego dices que no tienes miedo?

Draco volvió a bajar la mirada y como Flash pasó por su mente la charla con su padre.

"_Draco, lo veo en tus pupilas, mientes... y si sigues así... ella morirá... lo sabes ¿verdad?"_

Necesito saber que es lo que sucede... No puedo esperar toda la vida... Draco...-

Mi padre... Mi padre... te mataría... por eso lo nuestro... lo nuestro no puede ser... Hermione...-

Y no lo quieres intentar?- preguntó Hermione con melancolía.

No soportaría que te pasara algo... y además nadie aceptaría lo nuestro...-

Entiendo... Hasta nunca Draco Malfoy- y salió de la lechucería con el corazón roto

Camino por un pasillo, luego por otro... y se perdió entre tantos pasillos para olvidar todo lo que había soñado pudiendo estar junto a él... todo estaba perdido...

Draco escondió la cara entre las manos en cuanto ella salió de la lechucería, arrepentido de haberle dicho aquello.

Fin de Capitulo

Holas! La verdad siento que este capi quedó algo flojo. Estaba pensando en hacer mas largo este capitulo, pero la verdad no me ha dado tiempo y como voy a salir de vacaciones

quería dejarles el capi antes de q me fuera.

POR FIN ES VACACIONES! La verdad es q ya las necesitaba jeje Voy a salir a diferentes partes de México.

Espero que le haya gustado el capi aunque esté un poco flojo jeje

Nos vemos pronto! Y que disfruten mucho sus vacaciones! Cuídense todos!

Los quiero!

Acepto todas las quejas y sugerencias!

La canción que puse es la de "COMO DUELE" de JEANS

Catrina Malfoy

Draco&Hermione 4 ever

"Dile que ya no lo quiero, dile que lo estoy olvidando pero no le digas que te lo dije llorando"

Reviews

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

Reviews


	17. Lo dejas pasar, se va, y se acaba

Contestación de Reviews:

nimi227:

Que bueno que te gustó! Mil gracias por todo! Bsitos

Jazz:

Holitas! No desesperes tanto jeje pronto, muy pronto... XD que bueno q te guste mil grax por tu review. Byes

Tifanny:

Aquí ta la continuación, espero que la difrutes y q t guste XD

Sakura Radcliffe:

Hola! Mil gracias por todo! A ti tambien te ha quedado muy lindo tu capi! Espero que te la hayas pasado super en las vacas jeje Cuidate Bsos

Jean Potter Radcliffe:

Tienes Razon! Estoy completamente deacuerdo contigo, se merece que muera Lucius Malfoy! Pero haber que puedo hacer para complacerte jeje Creo que me Vas a matar en este capi jeje Por que te adelanto q pasa algo entre Rn-HR jeje pero nada de que preocuparse jeje cuidate mucho y espero que te guste este capi! Cuidate! Y Un Besote!

Bea- Malfoy

Yo siempre he dicho que los hombres se atontan un poco en cuestion de mujeres jeje y eso es justamente lo que le ha estado pasando a Draquito pero te aseguro que va a reaccionar XD! A mi tambien me encanta Zabinni en esta historia! Espero que te guste este capi y te mando Bsos y abrazos

Mariana:

Si la verdad seria muy feo que te pasará en la vida real pero que romántico no? Cidate Mucho y espero q te guste este capi besitos

Tynita:

Holitas! Espero que te guste este capi, aunque la verdad en lo personal creo que te va a desesperar Draco pero ya veras el final! Te mando bsitos Cuidate

Iraty Rowling:

Que bueno que te gustó el capi, espero que tambien te guste este aunque creo q Draco te va a desesperar igual que a mi pero veras que todo se arregla o eso espero jejeXD

Isilwen:

Tienes razón y espero que el final q tengo pensado realmente impresione como todos esperan :

Aunque en este capi Ron me gusta en la forma en q toma el control de la situación tal vez tenga una oportunidad jeje XD t dejo con la duda!

Bueno Cuidate mucho y besos!

Fatascura:

Hola! Que bueno que t haya gustado la historia! Y tartaré de poner otras canciónes de RBD como me lo pides! Aunque ya queden pocos capis! Cuidate mucho y Besitos!

Ta ta ta taaaaann... El capi...

_Besos que Matan_

_Capitulo 17 " Lo dejas pasar, se va, y se acaba"_

Entiendo... Hasta nunca Draco Malfoy- y salió de la lechucería con el corazón roto

Camino por un pasillo, luego por otro... y se perdió entre tantos pasillos para olvidar todo lo que había soñado pudiendo estar junto a él... todo estaba perdido...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco escondió la cara entre las manos en cuanto ella salió de la lechucería, arrepentido de haberle dicho aquello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione siguió corriendo perdida entre tantos pasillos. Todo era confuso para ella, tanto que no tenia idea en donde estaba y siendo sinceros, no le importaba, lo único q quería era llorar... llorar hasta secarse... gritar hasta no tener voz...

Poco a poco las lagrimas fueron nublando su vista, llegó a otro pasillo desierto, ella dejó de correr y siguió llorando, alguien se acercó al pasillo, y corrió hacia ella.

Hermione al verlo corrió hacia él y abrazó a Ron como si fuera su única salvación, el le correspondió el abrazo, acariciando sus bucles y escuchándola llorar mientras se le partía el corazón.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella se le adelantó

Sacame... Sacame de aquí- pidió ella sollozando

Ron la llevó a un aula vacia.

Ven... – pidió Ron y ella se acercó sollozando- ven, olvidate de todo y baila conmigo...- de la nada una canción empezó a sonar. Ron la abrazó y ella se dejó abrazar.

_LLEVÓ POR DENTRO TANTOS RECUERDOS_

_CARICIAS QUE HE GUARDADO ENTRE EL TIEMPO_

Ron le empezó a cantar la canción en el oido y ella poco a poco dejó de llorar escuchando como Ron le cantaba con el alma mientras se movían de un lado a otro al compas de la musica, abrazados.

_ME QUEDO SIN HABLAR_

_EN ESTA SOLEDAD_

_DESESPERADO ESTOY QUERIENDOTE ATRAPAR_

_INALCANZABLE_

_PERDIDA EN OTROS BRAZOS_

_POR TU SILENCIO ME SIENTO PRESO_

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y vió la gran angustia que su amigo traía en el corazón, queriéndola mientras ella quería a otro...

_CUANTO QUISIERA DECIR LO SIENTO_

_GRITARLE A MI RAZÓN QUE NO TE TENGO_

_INALCANZABLE_

_CAPAZ DE HACERME DAÑO_

_POR SER TU DUEÑO MUERO POR DENTRO..._

Cuando terminó la canción Hermione había olvidado por un momento todo lo relacionado con Draco Malfoy.

Ron la llevó a los jardines del colegio, se sentaron bajo un hermoso árbol. Y ahí bromearon un rato, Hermione se sintió mucho mejor después de todo lo que había pasado, Ron le transmitía cierta paz que no lograba encontrar en otro lugar.

Después de un rato, justo antes de la puesta del sol, los dos se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, pues cada quien estaba en sus pensamientos.

Mira- dijo Hermione señalando el horizonte- la puesta de sol...

Los dos miraron el horizonte y Ron empezó a hablar ahora más serio pero sin perder su tono cariñoso.

No se lo... que te habrá pasado hace rato... ni quiero forzarte a que me lo digas, solo quiero decirte algo... Nadie merece tus lagrimas y quien las merezca no te hará llorar... Y espero que algún día puedas confiar en mi...- Hermione escuchó sus sabias palabras, mientras miraba la tranquilidad que traía su mirada. A Hermione se le nubló el rostro al pensar de nuevo en "el".

Ron se levantó, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo. Hermione volvió la vista al horizonte: El sol ya se había ocultado...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione subio a la torre de Gryffindor y en cuanto entró, Ginny se le acercó a bombardearla con preguntas.

¿Qué paso¿Se besaron¿Qué te dijo?

Ginny! No pasó nada y todo se fue al caño. ¿Eso responde a todas tus preguntas?- dijo con cansancio Hermione caminando hacia su habitación. Ginny la siguió.

La habitación estaba desierta así que Hermione le pudo contar con detalle a Ginny de lo sucedido.

Pero me va a oir! Me va a oir! –Gritó Ginny molesta saliendo de la habitación

No Ginny! Espera! No Cometas ninguna tontería! Ginny no vayas con él!

Pero Ginny ya había salido de la sala Común.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zabinni!- Gritó Ginny acercándose a las mazmorras.

Que quieres Weasley!-Contestó Blase con repugnancia

¿Dónde esta Malfoy!

No tengo por que decirte nada...- dijo Blase siguiendo su camino – además no soy su niñera...

Si no me dices donde está te arrepentiras!- Dijo Ginny apuntándolo con la varita

Weasley! No lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría...- contestó con arrogancia sin darle importancia al hecho de que Ginny lo apuntara con la varita.

Esta bien tú te lo buscaste! Resbalego!- gritó Ginny y de inmediato Zabinni resbaló y cuando intentó parase se volvió a resbalar como si sus zapatos no quisieran pisar el suelo.

Esta bien! Tu ganas!- grito Zabinni crispado de colera – Está en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo para herbologia. ¿Contenta?

Ginny corrió hacia la biblioteca dejando a Zabinni tirado a medio pasillo con el hechizo.

Cuando llegó al pasillo lo vió salir de la biblioteca con su característica arrogancia.

Malfoy!- Draco volteo de inmediato y al verla hizo una mueca de molestia y siguió su camino, sin embargo Ginny corrió y se le paró enfrente hasta que la escuchara.

¿Qué quieres estupida! Quitate de mi camino!-

Quiero hablar de Hermione!- Gritó ella sin titubear

El reaccioonó al instante. y la empujo hacia una aula vacía. Después de asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado aquello la siguió y cerró la puerta.

Acaso te has vuelto loca!- le reprochó él –Haber que quieres?

Ya te lo dije! Hablar de Hermione!

No hay nada de que hablar... y mucho menos contigo!- gruño él

Puedes decirme lo que quieras! A mi no me afectan tus palabras.- Se impuso Ginny Mientras Draco le daba la espalda- Oyeme bien! Una mujer que te quiere así, que te sigue así! Una vez en la vida oíste!

Si- respondió él con indiferencia

Por que los hombres son así? Friegan y friegan persiguiendo a una mujer y cuando una dice Va me la juego, ellos se alejan... –dijo Ginny con coraje y despues suspiro, bajó la voz y dijo - Te quiere, Malfoy... (n/a escena sacada de Ladies Night XD)

Draco salío da ahí reconfortando su corazón con las ultimas palabras de la pelirroja...

OOooOoooOOooOOOOOOoooooooOOOoooooOOooooOooOoOoooOOO

Ginny volvió a la habitación donde estaba una afligida Hermione preguntándose que estará pasando con Ginny.

La pelirroja le contó lo sucedido y en el pecho de Hermione se encendió una diminuta luz de esperanza.

Tal vez a la mañana siguiente todo se resolvería.

OOooOooooOoOooOoOOooOooooooOoOoooOOOOOO

A la Mañana siguiente Draco se levanto con cierta duda, pues las palabras de la pelirroja habían causado un gran impacto en él y no sabia que hacer...

Después de un rato salió de la sala común para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor donde tenía la certeza de que la iba a ver.

Entro al Gran Comedor repleto de estudiantes y la buscó pero no estaba, aún no llegaba...

Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin como siempre. Pero ahora era diferente le faltaba ella...

De pronto se abrió la puerta del Gran comedor y dejo pasar a una castaña inconfundible.

"es ahora o nunca" pensó el

Y se paró dirigiéndose a ella, caminó sintiéndose el tipo más idiota del mundo pero nunca titubeo hasta que ella lo observó venir y no le quitó la vista de encima, es justo en ese momento cuando él cambia de dirección y se dirige a la salida del gran comedor cruzándose con ella. Sus miradas se cruzan también, pero para Draco y Hermione ese sería el momento ideal para decirse todo lo que en sus corazones habían estado guardando sin embargo el tiempo no se detiene y lo dejas pasar, y se va... y se acaba...

Draco salió del Gran Comedor y ella solo lo observó hasta que se perdió detrás de esa inmensa puerta...

Y los dos lo dejaron pasar... y el tiempo sigue su curso... y los dos dieron por concluida su historia...

OoOoOoooOoOo Fin del capitulo OooooooOOOOOOoooOoOOOOO

MUY CORTO! No creen? No podia hacerlo mas largo por q como ya esta llegando AL Final no puedo extenderme mucho!

Pero espero que aún así les guste XD Yo le pongo un "aceptable" y ustedes?

La canción es viejita y casi no es muy conocida se llama INALCANZABLE de Enrique Iglesias, a Mi me gustó esta canción para este momento en que Ron la quiere consolar pero a la ves le recuerda que el esta ahí amándola y que para él se le hace inalcanzable QUE BONITO! Jeje

Ya se acerca el final!

Por cierto se m ha olvidado comentarles que varias cosas de la historia las he sacado de la película mexicana de Ladies Night. Si no la han se las recomiendo esta MUY BELLA!

Bueno Espero De todo Comentarios dudas sugerencias etc.

Cuídense mucho!

Ya se acabaron las vacaciones! XC

Besitos

Catrina Malfoy

Draco&Hermione 4 ever

"No te fijes en la letra, no te fijes en la escritura, fíjate en quien te lo manda que te ama con locura"

Reviews

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

Reviews


	18. La vida da muchas vueltas

Contesatacion de Reviews:

Sakura Radcliffe:

Mil gracias! WOW a mi tmb m encanta la película de Amar te Duele aunque esta muy triste! Pro bueno, ya faltan como dos capis para que acabe la historia... y bueno espero que te guste oki... bsos

Rocio Lovegood:

Holitas! Creo que este capi responde a algunas de tus preguntas jeje espero que te guste, este capi esta algo corto tambien pero espero que te guste jeje bsitos...

Mariana:

Holas! A mi tambien me encantó la escena de Ron y creo que aunque a muchas personas no le haya gustado creo que a fuerza lo tenia que poner... y luego Draco tambien es un idiota! Jeje pero me encanta! Saluditox y bexitox

Tifanny.

Holas! Espero que te guste este capi... saluditox...

Iraty Rowling:

Holas! Bueno creo q no eres a la unica q no le ha gustado el capi anterior, pro confio en que este si, aunque este un poco cortito jeje Cuidate mucho y besos

Capitulo 18 "La vida da muchas vueltas"

El tiempo paso...

Hermione vendió su vida y se conformó con lo que sus amigos esperaban de ella... Se conformó con ser novia del peor enemigo del hombre que amaba...

Todo había pasado a ser solo recuerdos y ninguno de los dos chicos se dirigía la palabra desde entonces, ni siquiera para insultarse. Ella por tener un corazón hecho cachitos y él por miedo a que su padre le hiciera algo a Hermione.

Ahora los papeles habían cambiado y ella se resigno a ser novia de Ron, mientras un rubio los veía dolido a lo lejos, resignados a no poder hacer nada más por el amor que se tienen... Todo estaba perdido sin embargo la vida da muchas vueltas...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era una semana muy presionada para los de séptimo pues ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde todo lo ocurrido con Malfoy. De hecho, esa sería su ultima semana en Hogwarts para todos los de séptimo y la presión estaba al máximo pues era lunes y tenían el primer examen del EXTASIS.

Hermione como siempre repasando a la hora del desayuno para no olvidar ningún detalle antes del examen.

Amor, por que no dejas ese libro y comes un poco?- dijo Ron con cariño antes de morder su tostada

No, Ron, no puedo, de acuerdo? Voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos a la hora del examen- dijo secamente Hermione, para salir corriendo del Gran Comedor mientras unos ojos Grises la seguían con la mirada.

Dos minutos después Draco también salió del Gran Comedor para buscarla y poder observarla furtivamente como ya era costumbre.

El, corrió a la biblioteca, seguramente estaría ella ahí, repasando...

Caminó con seguridad hacia donde estaba ella, pero no se atrevió a hablarle.

Después de varios minutos de estarla observando a escondidas entre las estanterías, alguien lo llamo:

Sr. Malfoy, es justo a usted a quien he estado buscando- Snape lo llamó por atrás y Draco dio un respingo.

Y para que me buscaba?- pregunto él fríamente observando a Snape directo a los ojos.

MMM... sígame... –

Draco, molesto por la interrupción lo siguió en silencio.

Para su sorpresa también se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione.

Sita. Granger? Sígame- Ordenó Snape con frialdad.

Hermione se ruborizó al ver a Draco pero al instante su cara cambió a frialdad y no le dirigió ni una sola mirada más en todo el camino hacia el despacho de Snape.

Cuando hubieron llegado al despacho, Snape les pidió q se sentaran, mientras Snape permaneció de pie.

Los he traído aquí por una razón... –Empezó a decir Snape con su mirada despectiva -El director me ha pedido que cite a los dos mejores alumnos de séptimo y les avise que van a abrir el baile de graduación... Y... –Dijo Snape antes de que los dos chicos empezaran a reclamar- Usted Sita. Granger dirá el discurso de graduación así que espero que puedan olvidar sus diferencias y portarse muy maduros el Próximo sábado y espero que por lo menos ensayen una vez el baile para que no hagan el ridículo enfrente de tanta gente importante, mientras que usted- dijo señalando a Hermione- Espero que haga un discurso impresionante, aunque lo dudo... – dijo Snape con un gesto de burla- Con permiso...- dijo saliendo del despacho, dejando a los dos a solas.

Hay no! No! No me puede pasar esto a mi! No No puede pasar!- dijo Hermione levantándose y paseando por el despacho de MUY mal humor

Draco solo se limitaba a verla sin decir nada. De hecho la idea le agradaba demasiado, imaginándose poder estar cerca de ella una vez más...

No puedo creerlo! No contigo! No contigo!

No creo q sea tan malo bailar conmigo- dijo Draco ruborizándose ante la profunda mirada de Hermione- digo, muchas desearían bailar conmigo... – dijo Draco recobrando la compostura

Pero yo no soy parte de esas "MUCHAS" de acuerdo! Solo... Solo... Es que contigo... no...

Mira, ya deja de lloriquear... tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte, ya oíste a Snape, ensayaremos el viernes después del Éxtasis, y no se te ocurra faltar... Pasaré por ti a la sala común de Gryffindor... a las 6. No faltes... – ordenó peligrosamente el Slytherin antes de salir del despacho y alejarse para poder aclarar sus ideas y reconfortar a su corazón que, desde hace mucho tiempo no latía tan bajo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione leyendo en la sala común esa noche:

En la Edad Media, los Muggles sentían que tenían que bailar con Malfoy pero no era muy desagradable en reconocerla... La bruja o el brujo realizaba un sencillo baile para la graduación... A Wendelin la hechicera le gustaba bailar con Malfoy...

Estas eran las frases que ese día leía Hermione continuamente en el libro, mientras estudiaban. Desesperada y enfurecida por no dejar de pensar en Malfoy cerró el libro y fue en busca de Ron que estaba con Fred y Goerge al otro lado de la Sala Común.

Ron...- llamó Hermione algo alejada de los gemelos

Ron se acerco sonriendo

Tengo que hablar contigo- informó Hermione con una media sonrisa aunque con el corazón en un puño.

Ron notó el nerviosismo de su novia.

Estas bien?

Ehhh... si bueno,... no... digo si, estoy bien- dijo con nerviosismo Hermione

Pasa algo malo?

No... digo si...

Te hicieron algo? –Dijo Ron preocupado y volteando a ver a la sala común como si fuera a encontrar al culpable cerca de ellos.

No... Ron escucha...

Hoy me mandó llamar Snape...

Snape? Y para que te quería Snape?

Snape también mandó llamar a Malfoy... y

Malfoy¿Qué tienes tú, que ver con Malfoy?- dijo Ron empezando a enfurecerse

Nada Ron... escúchame...- dijo Hermione exasperándose

Snape quiere que yo diga el discurso de Graduación...

Ahhh... pues... esta muy bien. No, Amor?

Ehhh si... pero hay algo más... –Continuó Hermione- Tenemos que abrir el baile de graduación...

Perfecto! Iremos juntos! – dijo Ron feliz, abrazando a Hermione

No Ron espera! No me has entendido... Tengo que abrir el baile de Graduación junto al mejor alumno de séptimo curso de Hogwarts...

¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?- dijo Ron empezando a sonrojarse por la furia

y da la casualidad que el mejor alumno de séptimo es...Te estoy tratando de decir... – Hermione respiro profundo reprimiendo la impotencia de gritar, que llevaba desde hace un rato guardada- Debo abrir ese baile junto a Draco Malfoy!

Que!- Dijo Ron Furioso- ¿Por qué?

No se Ron... Así debe ser...

Claro! Tu de seguro, debes estar MUY contenta por ir a bailar con ese imbecil ¿No? Seguramente disfrutarás mucho ese baile.

Mira, Ron, no te enojes conmigo, por que yo no tengo la culpa de nada! Y no voy a estar contenta de nada.

Si Hermione!Pero ustedes dos tuvieron algo que ver, o ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Ese no es el punto, Ron!

Claro! Tu siempre me evades! Siempre que vamos a tocar el tema de Malfoy cambias de conversación o simplemente no quieres hablar¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES HABLAR DE ÉL, EHHH?

DEBO TENER MIS RAZONES! Y NO ME GRITES!

ES MUY INJUSTO!

Tu Eres EL injusto!- Gritó Hermione y salió de la sala común echando chispas, mientras todos se le quedaban viendo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Algo tienes, Draco. ¿Qué es?- preguntó Zabinni la tarde del miércoles cuando estaban a media noche, en la desierta sala común de Slytherin

Draco movió la cabeza, con una melancólica sonrisa –Nada, Blase...

Vaya! Eso es melancolía¿Aun no la olvidas, verdad?

Haaa no, Blase, lo he intentado todo, y no consigo olvidarla...

Y por que tan preocupado?

Snape nos pidió abrir el baile de graduación... juntos...

¿Qué! No te lo creo!... Vaya! No quisiera tener tu suerte...

Draco no levantó la vista, la mantuvo firme en el fuego que bailaba silenciosamente, como si quisiera escuchar la conversación de aquellos chicos a media noche.

Sin Embargo no muy lejos de ahí, una chica castaña, veía el fuego sintiendo que una llamarada volvía a crecer dentro de ella Grande y más intensa que nunca... Talvez pronto todo volvería a ser como debería de ser...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rápidamente llegó el viernes, El día del ensayo, todo seguía patas arriba! Hermione Y Ron seguían peleados fuertemente y cada vez que cruzaban las miradas no podían evitar resoplar o empezarse a gritar.

Ginny y Harry trataban de convencer a Ron de que le pidiera una disculpa a Hermione, pero él era más terco que una mula!

Ese día Hermione no dio una, No puso atención a los exámenes y casualmente se le caían las cosas de las manos y no podía evitar dar un respingo cada vez que la llamaban.

**SE SUPONE PASARÉ POR TI ESTA NOCHE  
YA CONOZCO DE MEMORIA  
EL CAMINO HACIA LA CASA  
**

Pronto, más pronto de lo que Hermione esperaba, el reloj de la sala Común aviso que eran las seis de la tarde, y se encaminó a la salida de la sala Común...

**DONDE FUI FELIZ UN DÍA  
Y HOY SOY UNA VISITA MÁS  
ME RECIBES FRIAMENTE OH  
TODO ESTA TAL COMO ANTES  
MAS TU CUARTO TIENE LLAVE  
POR SI ATACAN LOS RECUERDOS  
Y NOS DA POR RECORDAR  
**

Ahí estaba él... con su característica sonrisa que le hacia ver mas atractivo que nunca, sin embargo ella trató de hacer caso omiso a ese detalle y sin saludarlo se dirigieron juntos a algún aula vacía.

SE SUPONE QUE POR TI NO SIENTA NADA  
QUE EL PASADO NO ME PESA YA  
SE SUPONE QUE ES MUY FACIL REPETIR QUE BIEN ME VA  
AUNQUE MUY DENTRO ME ESTE MURIENDO

Entraron juntos al aula desierta, y Draco hizo un conjuro para que un violín empezara tocar, haciendo sonar una melodía triste pero no lenta...

Bailamos?- dijo Malfoy con sensualidad y educación haciendo que Hermione sintiera un vuelco en el corazón.

Es necesario? – preguntó ella con fingida molestia

Si...- contestó Draco con media sonrisa y jalándola de la cintura para empezar a bailar ágilmente por toda el aula al compás de la bella música.

SE SUPONE QUE MEJOR FUE SEPARARNOS  
QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR  
SE SUPONE QUE YA NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN TE BESARÁ  
ESA ES MI PENA POR SUPONER QUE TE PODRÍA OLVIDAR

Después un rato, la música dejó de sonar, y todo quedó en silencio, los chicos quedaron inmóviles, viéndose uno al otro y después de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, soltaron cada quien una carcajada que alivianó el ambiente, y serenó sus corazones.

Después un silencio cómodo lo embargó. Aunque Draco no pudo resistirse más...

Que diablos nos pasó?- preguntó con tranquilidad refiriéndose a lo que hace mucho tiempo había terminado.

Hermione por inercia contestó:

No lo sé...

Vaya! La primera pregunta que la sabelotodo no sabe contestar...- dijo Draco con su maravillosa sonrisa si cortar la extraña conexión en los ojos

Hermione también sonrió y poco a poco todo su alrededor pasó a segundo plano.

Le amas? -Preguntó el rubio refiriéndose a Ron Weasley

Es muy bueno conmigo, y me quiere mucho...- contestó una nerviosa Hermione

Aun no has contestado... Le amas?-

Amor, es una palabra muy GRANDE...

Entonces por que todo termino? – volvió a preguntar Draco acercándose lentamente a la atrayente boca de la castaña.

Ya termino?-Preguntó ella también acercándose lentamente al rubio.

Hermione? -Gritó una voz desde el pasillo

La conexión y el momento se perdió... la respuesta de la castaña se quedo en el aire y ella atinó a salir corriendo del aula en busca de la voz que la llamaba.

Aun no ha terminado, Hermione- contestó el rubio en voz baja viendo como su chica, se le volvía a ir de las manos.

Dos minutos después salió del aula y su visión fue ver a la chica que amaba, abrazando a alguien más... a Ronald Weasley entregándole un rosa... a Hermione

ME DESPIDO EN EL PORTAL  
Y ME TRAGO DE UN SUSPIRO LAS PALABRAS  
TU YA TIENES OTRO AMOR  
YO REGRESO A MI DOLOR  
YO NO TENGO NADA MÁS

SE SUPONE QUE POR TI NI SIENTA NADA  
QUE EL PASADO NO ME PESA YA  
SE SUPONE QUE ES MUY FACIL REPETIR QUE BIEN ME VA  
AUNQUE MUY DENTRO ESTE MURIENDO

Draco dobló la esquina repitiéndose a si mismo que era un GRAN idota... Mañana sería el baile de Graduación y pronto todo cambiaría... Pues la vida da muchas vueltas...

**SE SUPONE QUE MEJOR FUE SEPARARNOS  
QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR  
SE SUPONE QUE YA NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN TE BESARÁ  
ESA ES MI PENA POR SUPONER QUE TE PODRÍA OLVIDAR.**

**OooOooOoOooooOOooo Fin del capitulo OOooooooOOOooO**

Hola¿Les gustó el capi?

ATENCIÓN! Gran Final esta muy cerca!

A mi la verdad no me gustó mucho este capi... mmm... sin comentarios jeje

Bueno nos vemos en el otro capitulo heee...

Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios!

Besitos

Catrina Malfoy

Draco Hermione 4 ever! No lo olviden!

"Que feo es la vida sin ser amado, pero más feo el amar y no tenerlo a tu lado"

Reviews

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	19. Ya no tengo miedo

Contestación de Reviews:

Cris: Holas! Mil gracias! Espero que te guste este capi! Bsos

AnnMalfoy12: Aquí estoy! No he desaparecido! XD Espero que este capi te guste! Disfrútalo mucho! Y Bsos

naNaslyhering: Hola! Perdón! No era mi intención hacerte llorar! Sorry en verdad! Solo espero que también te guste este capi! Saluditox

adriana: Hola Adi! Gracias por todo y Espero que te guste este capi! Bshosh

Rocio-Loovegood: Hola guapa! Gracias por todo! Y haber si este capi te resuelve algunas dudas. Bsitox

Idalia JEREZ.- Hola LINDA! A mi tambien me gustó esa canción, y cuando me pusiste la letra, me enamoré de ella! Mil gracias a ti! Y espero que te guste este capi!

Mariana Felton : Holas! Aquí esta el capi, espero que te guste! Gracias por todo y besitos!

Jean Potter Radcliffe: Yo también quiero matar a Lucius! Es mi máximo deseo! (jeje soy mala) pro creo que en esta historia nop XC Pro Espero que te guste el final que estoy pensando! Bsitos!

DanGrint: Hola! Yo también he querido ahorcar a Ron créeme, pero en este capi es lindo! Espero que te guste a ti también! Besos.

Iraty Rowling: Yo también no entiendo a los Hombres! Pero bueno hay veces que no me entiendo ni yo misma! A lo mejor es por que tengo Fruty Loopys en la cabeza jeje! Espero que te guste este capi y bsos.

Bea- Malfoy: De hecho tienes razón es parte del plan! Disfruta este capi y haber si te gusta saluditox y Beshitosh!

Lovely-Sheikah: Hola¿Por que dices que te inspire? Bueno como sea! Muchas gracias por todo y espero que te guste mi fic! Bsos

Tania: Hola guapa! Esta vez te he fallado XC Por que no tengo los capis que siguen terminados, los voy haciendo conforme me salen de la choya jeje Sorry Bsos!

Yeraid: Holas! Gracias por todo! Y espero que te guste este capi! Bsos

Susana Malfoy: Bueno pues aquí toy! Espero que te guste este capi y Beshistosh

Sara: Tambien es mi pareja favorita! Y aquí esta la continuación! Espero que te guste! Cuidate y besos!

Nimi227: Hola! El titulo de esa canción se llama Se supone de Luis Fonsi Y a Poco no esta hermosa! Besos!

**Besos que Matan**

**Capitulo 19 "Ya no tengo miedo"**

El GRAN día llegó para los de séptimo año, todo era una revolución en el cuarto las chicas, a pesar de que la fiesta comenzaba a las tres de la tarde.

Ellos a pesar de todo se conservaban serenos y esperaban el momento de ir a arreglarse para la gran fiesta, ellas, muy alejados de ellos corrían con nerviosismo de un cuarto a otro para pedir maquillajes, sombras, etc, cosas de mujeres...

Eran las 12 del día, y Hermione paseaba por los terrenos del colegio esperando su turno en la regadera. Estaba paseando por el lago, y veía al calamar gigante danzando y provocando un pacifico oleaje que llegaba hasta la orilla.

Hermione estaba tan metida en el paisaje y en sus pensamientos, que no se percataba que mas de un par de ojos la observan desde lejos, unos eran azules como el mar y otro grises como el metal...

Varios minutos después una muchacha con cabello húmedo se acercó a Hermione.

**-**Hermione! Te he estado buscando por todas partes!- dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione con cariño

**-**Pues aquí me tienes...- dijo Hermione dejando de ver al lago para poner su atención en la pelirroja.

**-**Me mandaron decirte que ya te puedes meter a bañar...

**-**Si Ginny, vamos.- dijo Hermione agarrando a su amiga del brazo y empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia el castillo.

**-**No sabia que tu también vas a ir a la graduación?- preguntó Hermione viendo el cabello mojado de la chica.

**-**Claro que voy a ir! No me puedo perder su graduación por nada del mundo! Además de que estoy cordialmente invitada por ser de la familia de mi hermano! Que suerte tienen! Y pensar que a mi todavía me falta un año para acabar! – dijo Ginny dramatizando un poco

**-**Hay Ginny!- dijo Hermione y después de un momento se puso algo seria y triste.

**-**Déjame adivinar, aún no puedes olvidar a cierto rubio?- preguntó Ginny con preocupación

**-**Pues no, aún no... mas bien tengo muchas ganas de llorar por que todo va acabar dentro de muy poco y... no se lo que vaya a pasar después!- dijo Hermione con seriedad sin una lagrima...

**-**Herms...- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga antes de entrar a la sala común

**-**Leonles...- dijo Hermione y el cuadro de la dama gorda las dejó pasar

**-**Ok! Este día yo te arreglaré y te veras preciosa para que todo aquel que te vea se muera de envidia. Y ese Rubio se dará cuenta de lo que está perdiendo!- dijo Ginny con picardía mientras entraban al cuarto de Hermione, cruzándose con Parvati y Lavender que iban de salida y muy bien arregladas. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron solas en la habitación.

Hermione nada más rió y se metió al baño a ducharse mientras Ginny la esperaba en el cuarto...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**-**Draco? Estas aquí?- preguntó Zabinni entrando al cuarto.

**-**Si Zabinni- contestó Draco, frente al espejo

**-**Te he estado buscando por todas partes!-

**-**Es que estaba dando un paseo...

**-**¿No crees que es algo temprano para arreglarse?

**-**No Blase, para mi no es temprano, además entre más rápido termine toda esta patraña, mejor...

**-**¿Te refieres al baile con Granger?

**-**Si... Lo bueno es que no va a venir mi padre, por que si no, movería cielo, mar y tierra para que se suspendiera ese baile..

**-**Y por que no va a venir tu padre?- preguntó Blase mientras observaba como Malfoy se peinaba con gomina.

**-**No le gustan este tipo de fiestas, dice que son muy infantiles y demasiado tontas! Y Yo opino lo mismo...

**-**No lo creo... cualquiera que te oyera diría que estas emocionado...

**-**No digas tonterías, Blase. ¿De que podría estar emocionado yo?

**-**Granger ¿te suena a algo?

**-**No... para nada...

**-**Ahí Draco, Solamente por que no te atreves...

**-**A que? A Hablar con Granger?

**-**Si, y ayer le querías decir tantas cosas en aquel ensayo pero no pudiste. Quieres y no puedes ¡Vaya Plan! Eh!

**-**Tal vez quería decirle cosas pero ese no era el momento... además ella esta con Weasley...

**-**Al Draco que yo conozco, eso no le hubiera importado... Además no creo que aguantes otro día más sin ella. Éste es tu ultimo día, Draco, y tu aquí, sin que te decidas a hablar con ella.

**-**Es que no hay nada que hablar!

**-**Claro que sí y lo sabes!

**-**Mi padre...

**-**Draco, Si tu quisieras enfrentar a tu padre, ya lo hubieras hecho... Además tienes suficiente dinero que te han heredado para poder sobrevivir por los menos los siguientes 50 años de tu vida sin trabajar y con una vida muy lujosa. ¿Que acaso esta muy lejos la sala común de Gryffindor para no querer ir?

**-**No precisamente...

Entonces? Que estas esperando?

**-**Es que...

**-**Nada, Draco, No hay ningún motivo para demorarlo más... ve y búscala... Es inútil toda esta comedia, de pensar en ella y al final no contarle que la llevas tan metida en la cabeza como un clavo atravesado...!

**-**Tienes razón, esta es mi ultima oportunidad... –dijo Draco poniéndose loción y salió corriendo en busca de la Gryffindor...

**-**Draco!- gritó Zabinni antes de que Draco se fuera.-Vas a necesitar esto...- y le dio su capa de invisibilidad que le regaló su padre en Navidad

**-**Gracias, amigo, te debo una...- dijo Draco y salió corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco se puso la capa invisible a medio camino. Y esperó a que alguien de Gryffindor entrara por el retrato, para entrar atrás de él.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras de las chicas y tocó en el cuarto donde decía séptimo año, una pelirroja abrió muy poco la puerta sacando únicamente la cabeza, asomándose.

Draco se quitó la capa invisible.

Ginny abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y dejó pasar a Malfoy a la habitación poniendo un encantamiento para que no pudieran abrir la puerta desde afuera.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí! Se supone que no deberías...

**-**Ya lo sé Weasley, pero no te vengo a ver a ti. Vengo a ver a Granger, donde esta?

**-**Se está duchando...

**-**Mira, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo... necesito que le digas que... que... ya no quiero ir a ningún lado... que... estoy harto de fregarme la vida y correr... dile que la quiero mucho... y que ya **-**no tengo miedo...-

**-**Ginny se quedo pasmada, sin saber que hacer...

**-**Necesito que se lo digas, Weasley.-

**-**De acuerdo...- contestó Ginny atropelladamente

**-**Draco se puso de nuevo la capa invisible y salió de la sala común de gryffindor

**-**Lo que no tenían ni idea era de que la castaña había escuchado toda la conversación detrás de la puerta del baño...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione salió de la duchas un minuto después de que saliera Draco de la habitación

**-**Hermione!- Grito Ginny – Malfoy estuvo aquí!

**-**Si Ginny lo sé... escuché todo, detrás de la puerta...- dijo Hermione con aire triste y confundido.

Ginny se le quedó mirando preguntándose que era lo que su amiga iba a hacer con Ron y Malfoy.

**-**Y ahora que hago?- pregunto Hermione más confundida que nunca y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

**-**No lo sé pero esta es tu oportunidad... Solo te pido un favor... no lastimes a mi hermano más de lo que deberías de acuerdo?

**-**Por que no mejor los presento y que se enamoren jeje- dijo Hermione con nerviosismo

**-**O podrías decidirte en este momento que hacer con tu vida...- dijo Ginny con seriedad.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron- llamó Hermione con un vestido hermoso color blanco cruzado por el cuello dejando ver parte de su espalda donde caían hermosos y definidos rizos castaños

**-**Que pasó Herms? te ves muy bella...- Dijo Ron caminando hacia ella

**-**Gracias, pero tengo que hablar contigo... Es algo serio y no quisiera que terminemos mal por que tu has sido muy bueno conmigo y te quiero mucho...

**-**Mira Herms, no hace falta que me des explicaciones de nada, al contrario yo siempre supe que en tu corazón había alguien más y te debo dar las gracias por darme un tiempo a mi para hacer mis sueños realidad junto a ti, gracias por tu tiempo y por tu paciencia pero ahora no me corresponde a mi estar a tu lado si no a alguien más y te deseo que seas muuuyy feliz... GRACIAS POR TODO... Eres la mejor!- Dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione.

**-**Hay Ron Muchas Gracias por todo ... Muchas gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo...te mereces a alguien que te quiera mucho y sé que lo vas a encontrar, te lo aseguro...-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todos los alumnos de séptimo año y los padres estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, esperando a que el baile de graduación diera inicio.

Draco llegó corriendo al Vestíbulo desierto y se acercó a la puerta del Gran Comedor que estaba cerrada pues la ceremonia ya había dado inició. Abrió la puerta lentamente, solo lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pasara. Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Miró a su alrededor, El Gran Comedor estaba adornado de blanco, con listones ceremoniosos colgando de las paredes, cientos de personas estaban sentadas en sus respectivas mesas redondas y todas estaban prestando toda su atención en el Director del colegio, que ofrecía un caluroso e interesante discurso, al frente donde estaba una tarima pegada a la pared izquierda. En medio estaba la habitual mesa de profesores donde también escuchaban embelesados a su superior.

Draco buscó con la mirada a su mejor amigo, y lo encontró cerca de una mesa pegada a la pared derecha, se acercó a él y se sentó a un lado. Los padres de Blase se percataron de esto pues estaban sentados en la misma mesa y Draco los saludó cortésmente.

**-**Por eso...- dijo Dumbledore- quiero ceder la palabra a la mejor alumna de este curso, pues su rendimiento académico a sido envidiable desde su primer clase en este colegio. Quiero que le den un caluroso aplauso a la Srita. Hermione Granger!

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos; especialmente de los Gryffindors.

Draco la vio por primera vez en ese día, y se quedó embelesado simplemente con verla, ahí tan hermosa, tan ... no había palabras para describirla... todo en ella era perfecto... y él la amaba como a nadie pensó amar en la vida...

Hermione subió a la tarima con una sonrisa nerviosa, este acto, hizo que Draco se erizara un poco, y de repente todo alrededor perdió sentido, solo estaba ella. Se puso a mirar a Hermione, más que a escucharla, le encantaban sus piernas torneadas, su compacta cintura, y su cara dulce. Le gustaba la voz que salía de su garganta y el hechizo que tenía entre los ojos.

Pausada y ceremoniosa, Hermione empezó con las siguientes palabras:

**-**Estimados profesores, compañeros y demás miembros del colectivo mágico, familiares y amigos que han querido acompañarnos en este acto de graduación, buenos días.  
Cuando se me propuso decir estas palabras, fueron muchos los pensamientos, vivencias y anécdotas que se me pasaran por la mente, tantos y tan variados, que creía no tendría papel suficiente ni tiempo en este acto para compartirlo con todos vosotros. Pero, no os asustéis, al final voy a ser muy breve, porque como he dicho esto fue sólo inicialmente, después, no se si por la responsabilidad, lo emotivo del momento, por lo que en definitiva, sentado delante del pergamino donde planeaba hacer este discurso, no era capaz de proyectar tres frases seguidas y había olvidado todo lo que en un primer momento me había recorrido la mente, y creedme que era mucho. Claro que era mucho, se trata de 7 años de nuestras vidas dedicadas a la formación académica persiguiendo el mismo objetivo, el de la formación intelectual, porque nos resultaba interesante y nos debía guiar hacía una vida profesional llena de éxito: porque nos atraía conocimientos y también amistad, madurez, experiencia y en definitiva desarrollo personal e intelectual que nos ha preparado, eso espero y deseo. Creo que hemos pasado una de las mejores etapas de nuestra vida, quizás es pronto, porque después de estos siete años de estudio, tensión, nervios (sobre todo en época de exámenes), todos estamos un poco deseando que llegara este momento, el de la graduación y así poner fin a nuestra etapa en Hogwarts; pero algo de cierto debe tener cuando tanta gente, yo diría que toda la que ha pasado por esta situación, nos dice "ya verás como lo echas de menos, la etapa de Hogwarts es la mejor" y tú, claro, le dices o piensas para ti, seguro que a este no le toco aguantar ... bueno dejémoslo ahí, pero seguro que en numerosas ocasiones nos acordamos de esta etapa tan enriquecedora.  
Queridos profesores, creo que el sentimiento de agradecimiento y reconocimiento a vuestra labor es unánime. Nos hemos tenido que aguantar (mutuamente eso si) durante varios años, pero creo que la relación ha sido cordial, estrecha y fructífera. Creo que los alumnos de esta generación se van con una grata imagen de sus profesores, así como espero que vosotros de vuestro alumnado al que habéis colaborado en formar y desarrollar intelectualmente. En ocasiones, algunos de vosotros (cuyos nombres citaré al final, recordármelo), porque no decirlo, nos habéis aburrido con clases monótonas y prácticas tediosas, aburridas, pesadas, farragosas (bueno quizás me esté pasando pero es que estos adjetivos surten con facilidad) pero la mayoría, que digo, la inmensa mayoría han resultado enriquecedoras, agradables, amenas, entretenidas, distraídas (veis como también tenía muchos adjetivos positivos); es normal, a vosotros os habrá pasado lo mismo, nos habéis, como decía, transmitido unos conocimientos y por lo tanto enseñado, formado y lo más importante aguantado, porque seguro que en ocasiones hemos resultado bastante pesados e incluso desagradables y desagradecidos. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y dedicación.  
Nuestro intensa travesía en Hogwarts acaba aquí, con nuestra graduación. Ha llegado el momento de hacer el balance definitivo de estos años: siete, siete años en nuestras vidas que nunca olvidaremos, en los que han pasado muchas cosas en nuestras vidas, hemos ido madurando personal e intelectualmente mientras asistíamos a clases, estudiábamos y realizamos exámenes, una veces con resultados satisfactorios y por otra no tanto, realizado Quidditch , fomentado nuestras relaciones personales en Hogsmeade, en la biblioteca (en la que a veces también estudiábamos algo) y en general en todos los terrenos de nuestro adorado Hogwarts; en definitiva han sido siete años de numerosos y agradables recuerdos que permanecerán en la mente de todos los integrantes de esta generación durante del resto de nuestras vidas, que por otra parte, espero nuestros queridos profesores no deseen de olvidar lo antes posible.  
Mientras solicito a los alumnos que jamás olviden esta etapa, que jamás olviden las tantas salidas a Hogsmeade, que jamás olviden nuestro campo de Quidditch y QUE JAMAS SE OLVIDEN DE NUESTRO QUERIDO HOGWARTS! –Dijo Hermione orgullosa.

Alrededor todo era un festejo. Todos los alumnos estaban más eufóricos que de costumbre. Muchos de ellos se acercaron para abrazarla al bajar de la tarima.

A Draco le dieron ganas de irla abrazar también, pero se contuvo pues el profesor Snape le hacía señas desde lejos para que se acercara ya que casi era hora del baile.

Draco se levantó y caminó rumbo al profesor.

Mientras tanto la profesora McGonagall subió a la tarima.

**-**Muchas gracias señorita Granger por sus maravillosas palabras.- dijo ella emocionada- Y a continuación diré a los mejores alumnos de esta generación. Les pido a los mencionados que pasen a la mesa de profesores para recibir su respectivo reconocimiento. En primer lugar con un promedio de 9.9 de promedio está la Srita Hermione Granger. Hermione se volvió y subió de nuevo a la tarima, con una sonrisa increíble, y al subir se puso algo colorada mientras el Gran Comedor aplaudía.

Se acercó a la mesa de profesores y le dio la mano a cada uno de ellos, dando gracias y Dumbledore le dio su diploma y un medallón de oro sólido, que representaba un escudo de Hogwarts.

**-**Y en segundo lugar con 9.8 de promedio, está el señor Draco Malfoy.

Draco se alejó y subió por la tarima, con el estomago encogido, pues sabía que en algunos momentos más tendría a Hermione tan cerca que a lo mejor no se podría contener.

Al terminar con los profesores Hermione escuchó que McGonagall nombraba a Draco Malfoy, y su corazón empezó a latir incontroladamente, después de unos segundo, cuando Draco también estrechaba las manos de los profesores, Hermione no le pudo quitar la vista de enzima y su cara se sonrojó al pensar que era perfecto, y muy sexy.

Draco terminó de estrechar las manos y se acercó a ella con los mismos premios en la mano. La vio a los ojos un momento y el sonrió complacido

**-**Felicidades...- susurró el entre dientes.

**-**Igualmente...- comtestó Hermione mientras sonreia

**-**Un señor barbudo y con mal pinta se acercó a ellos con una cámara de fotos.

**-**Tomaré una...- avisó el hombre

Draco, sin poderse contener se acercó a ella y la rodeó de la cintura delicadamente atrayéndola hacia él, ella se sonrojo y juntos posaron hacia la cámara. Dos segundos después estaban deslumbrados por el flash pero Draco no la soltó inmediatamente de la cintura hasta que la palabras de Dumbledore retomaron la atención del publico.

**-**Bueno, como este es un baile de graduación, procedemos a abrir el baile... y quiero pedirle a estos perspicaces alumnos que nos hagan el favor de abrir el baile para que todos nos pongamos a mover nuestros pies...- dijo Dumbledore con alegría

Los dos entregaron sus diplomas a la profesora Mc Gonagall para que los cuidaran.

Y se encaminaron a la pista de baile.

OOOOOOOOO Fin del Capitulo OOOOOO

HAAAAA! No puedo creerlo! Ya casi acaba! Y NO QUIERO! XD

Que onda? La verdad este capi me ha gustado mucho! Se me hizo demasiado light pero lindo! O no?

La verdad no quiero que se acabe por q este es mi primer Fic que acabo y me encanta! Aunque ya tengo otro proyecto en mente, no quiero acabar este, le he tomado cariño!

Siento haberme tardado en escribir, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo jeje

Las proximas dos semanas voy a estar en exámenes Finales!XC Y yo como buena niña me tengo que poner a estudiar! Jajajajaja

Espero poder actualizar dentro de 2 semanas, pro no les aseguro nada oki? DE todos modos solo quiero que empiecen las vacaciones! Ya las necesito!jajajajaja

Yo espero que les vaya súper bien y cuídense mucho!

Les agradezco muchisisisisimo sus reviews y por favor sigan mandando mas por que son como mi gasolina para poder seguir escribiendo! XD

ATENCIÓN: Gran FINAL se acerca!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

Cuídense y Bsos

Catrina Malfoy

Draco/Hermione 4 ever

REVIEWS

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	20. Un Gran Amor Hasta el Final

Besos que Matan

Capitulo 20 "Un Gran Amor Hasta el Final"

-Bueno, como este es un baile de graduación, procedemos a abrir el baile... y quiero pedirle a estos perspicaces alumnos que nos hagan el favor de abrir el baile para que todos nos pongamos a mover nuestros pies...- dijo Dumbledore con alegría

Los dos entregaron sus diplomas a la profesora McGonagall para que los cuidaran.

Y se encaminaron a la pista de baile. Todos miraban atentos y muchos empezaron a susurrar criticas. Pero a pesar de todo a ellos no les importaba, se miraron a los ojos, y se acercaron lentamente. Una canción hermosa empezó a escucharse.

_Desde hace tanto tiempo guardo este sentimiento, me siento unido a ti te, veo y siento morir…._

_Se lo que debo sentir y no lo puedo decir, amor ya no quiero fingir, tonto soy si te me vas…_

Draco puso delicadamente su mano en la cintura de Hermione, juntaron sus manos. Nada existía para ellos, excepto esos latidos desenfrenados que sentían y esas miradas que lo decían todo...

_Desde hace tanto tiempo guardo este sentimiento, me siento unido a ti, te veo y siento morir…._

_Se lo que debo sentir¿Por qué no lo puedes decir, me harías tan feliz si pudieras compartir…_

Sus pies se movían solos, bailando ceremoniosamente, sin pensar en nada más...

Y supieron que no podrían vivir uno sin el otro. Supieron que si uno se alejaba, el otro no podría vivir... pues así es el amor...

_Juntos en silencio, cuando hay tanto que decir… juntos y distantes cuando hay tanto por vivir… juntos soñando los dos, un momento mágico, juntos somos tu y yo, el amor…_

La música acabó, y ellos pararon de bailar suavemente, sin dejar de verse y admirarse.

Hermione con los ojos cristalinos se lanzó a sus brazos y los abrazó recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Draco la abrazó por la cintura refugiando su cara en el cuello de la chica.

-Te amo, Hermione...

-Te amo, Draco...

Todos miraban expectantes, nadie podía creer que una Gryffindor y un Slytherin pudieran amarse de aquella manera. Sin embargo par los enamorados parecía no importar el hecho de que todos observaran, y de que unos miraran con desaprobación, y otros con incredulidad, o tal vez la pareja no se había dado cuenta de esos detalles y tampoco se habían dado cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy miraba la escena desde la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Pero eso ya no importaba, iban a correr el riesgo de estar juntos, y no tendrían miedo a nada mientras el otro estuviera a su lado.

Draco la agarró de la mano y la jaló fuera de la pista, otra canción mucho más movida empezó a sonar y unas luces de colores se movían por todos lados, los presentes del gran comedor se pararon a bailar aun cuchicheando a espaldas de los premios anuales.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucius Malfoy se acercó a Snape sigilosamente tratando de que nadie lo reconociera.

Le susurró algo y salió del gran comedor rumbo al despacho de Snape

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Hermione tengo que hablar contigo. –dijo Draco tomándola de ambas manos y llevándola a una orilla del Gran Comedor

-Yo también, Draco...

-Me alegro que me hayas hecho caso...- dijo una voz a espaldas de Draco, los dos se voltearon para ver saber quien había hablado.

Draco sonrió y se volteó para abrazar a su amigo

-Todo gracias a ti, Blase...-

-No me lo agradezcas, pero no he venido a eso, tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente...

-Ahora no Blase... tengo que hablar con Hermione...

-No te preocupes por mi... después hablaremos... – dijo Hermione

-Pe... pero... necesito hablar contigo- suplico Draco

-Nuestra conversación puede esperar...

-De acuerdo...- se dio por vencido Draco. Hermione se alejó de ellos y camino en dirección de Ginny, quien la abrazó dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

-Draco... – llamó Zabinni llamando la atención de su amigo, que se había quedado viendo a Hermione alejarse. Draco volteo y lo que encontró fue el rostro de su amigo cubierto de preocupación.

-Te sientes bien?- preguntó Draco

-...

-Zabinni?

-...

-Me vas a decir que es lo que sucede?

Blase estiró su mano que sostenía "El Profeta"

-Que diablos...?- Draco agarró el periódico y leyó la primera plana

_LUCIUS MALFOY: PERSEGUIDO POR LAS AUTORIDADES MAGICAS:_

_Lucius Malfoy, el distinguido multimillonario, propietario de más de 8 mansiones en diferentes partes del mundo de la comunidad mágica, es perseguido por el ministerio por realizar más de 7 actos ilícitos; dos de ellos en Gringotts "Nadie estafa al banco de los magos, y por eso le caerá una maldición de la que no podrá escapar" declara un duende de Gringotts se dice que él; ha huido del país sin embargo aun no esta confirmado; "Lo encontraremos cueste lo que cueste; en este momento ya alertamos a toda la comunidad mágica de los países aledaños y esperamos encontrarlo lo más pronto posible; no puede haber ido tan lejos" declaró Joseph Swation, Jefe de la Brigada encargada de la búsqueda de Malfoy._

_Por el momento las autoridades no han dicho que actos ilícitos ha hecho el Sr. Malfoy sin embargo, les mantendremos informados._

_Si usted ve al Señor Lucius Malfoy favor de comunicar al ministerio…_

Draco, apartó los ojos del periódico… Sin saber que decir… por un lado ya sabía él, de todos esos fraudes, pero nunca pensó que su padre fuera a ser perseguido por el ministerio.

Tenía que estar alerta por si su padre se aparecía… aunque a lo mejor el estaría muuuy lejos de Inglaterra…

Draco aún no había procesado toda la información cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Draco… Acompañame…- ordenó Snape. Draco por inercia caminó atrás del profesor aún procesando la información….

-A donde vamos?- preguntó Draco con frialdad.

-Con tu padre…- contestó Snape en voz baja

-No... no iré…- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño y dejando de caminar.

-Si iras, Draco… Aunque te tenga que echar una maldición, irás a verlo… él esta en mi despacho…

-Lo está persiguiendo el ministerio…

-Es tu padre…

Draco siguió caminando atrás de Snape, sin saber que iría a decirle su padre… tal vez iría para llevárselo con él… no… Draco nunca lo permitiría y ahora más que nunca su lealtad ya no era con su padre, ahora era total y absolutamente de Hermione, si la dejaba… simplemente moriría… Siguió su camino y todo daba vueltas, repitiéndose en la cabeza que no iría con su padre…

Tal vez fue por que iba metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que llegaron al despacho de Snape. Y pensó que nunca se le había hecho tan corto el recorrido a aquel despacho como en aquel momento…

Snape se paró juntó a la puerta e indico con una mirada severa a Draco que entrara.

Dracó entró con valentía… se cerró la puerta tras de sí…y como esperaba, su padre estaba sentado atrás del escritorio, con su porte ya tan conocido y temido…

-Ahora que quieres? -preguntó Draco siendo el primero en hablar.

-No seas insolente, Draco…- dijo con semblante temible y ojos furiosos. Lucius espero a que Draco dijera algo pero como siguió callado fue Lucius quien hablo:

-Seguramente sabes lo que pasa… ¿Verdad, Draco?- hablo con toda tranquilidad… como si estuviera en un día de campo…

-Si lo sé, te persigue el ministerio, la verdad no se que diablos estas haciendo aquí…- contestó Draco encolerizado y lleno de rabia.

-Vengo por ti Draco… nos vamos… - dijo Lucius pasando por alto el descaro de Draco.

-Pues ya te puedes ir solo… yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte.

-No te vine a pedir tu opinión, Draco… nos vamos…- Dijo Lucius perdiendo la paciencia, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Draco.

Draco no se dejo intimidar y lo enfrentó cara a cara como jamás lo había hecho, a pesar de que los tobillos le temblaban.

-Vamonos, Draco…- ordenó su padre caminando hacia la puerta…

-Ya dije que no iré contigo- dijo sin moverse de su lugar

Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es por esa estupida¿verdad? La maldita Sangre Sucia!-Gritó Lucius

-No vuelas a llamarla de esa manera o no respondo…- contestó Draco con desdén

-Eres un imbecil Draco, y un débil… siempre lo fuiste… No mereces ser un Malfoy… Tú no eres mi hijo…

-Tienes razón, yo no soy tú hijo… que vergüenza tener un padre perseguido por el ministerio…

-Tú vas a ir conmigo, Draco. Quieras o no quieras…- dijo Lucius encolerizado sacando su varita y apuntando a Draco. – Cruccio!-

Draco se dejo caer sintiendo un dolor en cada célula de su cuerpo. Pronto el dolor cesó, y Draco sintiéndose agotado dirigió una mirada de profundo odio hacia su padre.

-SACA LA VARITA, DRACO! ENSEÑAME LO QUE TIENES!

Draco sacó la varita

-Expeliarmus!-Grito Draco pero Lucius alcanzó a esquivarlo.

-Petrificus Totalus!- Probó otra vez.

-Impedimenta!-Grito Lucius defendiéndose

-Desmaius! Grito Lucius mientras Draco lo esquivaba por poquito.

-Impedimenta!

-Desmaius! Impedimenta! Desmaius!-Se defendía Draco

Los hechizos rebotaban por todos lados, y ninguno tenía ganas de ceder, Draco estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta donde su cuerpo diera, y Lucius no iba a dejar que un muchacho de 17 años le ganara, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo Lucius iba perdiendo batalla, y más se desesperaba y cometía más errores.

-Expeliarmus!- gritó Lucius agotado.

Draco no pudo esquivar el hechizo y le dio con tanta fuerza que fue a dar hasta la pared mientras que su varita salía volando.

Lucius rió con crueldad:

-No sirves para nada! Iras conmigo!

-No.. iré contigo… yo…. La amo…- dijo Draco sintiendo que se desmayaba

-Deja de decir estupideces, Draco! Cruccio!- volvió a gritar Lucius por segunda vez

Draco sintió morir, todo le dolía, trató de abrir los ojos y vio a Lucius riendo mientras seguía apuntando a Draco.

Él no creía aguantar más… volvió abrir los ojos y lo ultimo que vio fue la puerta del despacho de Snape abriéndose con violencia y entrando muchas personas… después no supo más…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

_Mi amor te espero tantos años  
lo supe cuando te vi  
Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños  
y esta aquí  
_

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose débil…

Supo que estaba en la enfermería, volteó hacia un lado y vio una manta de caireles castaños descansando sobre la cama.

El corazón palpito más rápido, y de pronto se sintió más fuerte que antes.

Hermione, aún dormida se movió un poco, de tal modo que Draco podía ver sus delicadas facciones. Draco sonrió, y la encontró más bella que nunca… Y sin poderse contener le acaricio una suave mejilla.

_Mi amor te pensó tantas veces  
y ya te reconocí  
Mi amor te inventó desde siempre  
llegaste aquí_

Hermione despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos, y se levantó mirando a los inmensos ojos grises que la miraban. Y Sonrió… Esa sonrisa que a Draco le hacia sonreír, le hacia sentirse inmensamente feliz y afortunado, le hacia sentir valiente, audaz y por esa sonrisa y esos ojos caramelo hacia todo… De repente sintió un impulso de abrazarla y besarla y así hizo…

Hermione también lo abrazó y lo besó como si fuera el último, se sintió feliz por tenerlo con ella ahí y le besó la frente,…

_Y así será  
juntos por fin  
y así será  
para los dos  
y así será  
un gran amor  
y así será..._

-Tengo que decirte algo… - dijo Draco separándose.

-Descansa…- dijo Hermione

-No quiero descansar… quiero decirte que te amo…. TE AMO! Eres lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado…

-Y tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Draco, y realmente pensé… pensé que te perdería… - dijo con una lagrima solitaria rodando por su mejilla- Tu más que nadie mereces ser feliz… Y yo quiero hacerte feliz…

_Y así será  
será un gran amor hasta el final  
que nadie nunca podrá separar  
un gran amor  
y el corazón tanto esperó  
y así será _

He juntado tantos te amo  
en mi caja de secretos  
he guardado tantas risas  
y tantos besos  
En tus ojos vi los míos  
existías para mi  
no habrá otra no habrá nadie  
estás aquí

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Esta bien, muchacho… no te preocupes ya estas en perfecto estado… puedes marcharte…- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey – y Hermione,… cuídalo mucho…

-Así será… así será…- dijo con los ojos llenos de amor posados en Draco.

Se pasearon abrazados y riendo, por todo el desierto Hogwarts, dirigiéndose hacia Hogsmeade.

Diré un breve relato de lo pasó después de que Draco cayó desmayado en el despacho de Snape:

Personas del Ministerio entraron violentamente en el despacho, y rápidamente inmovilizaron a Lucius, se lo llevaron al ministerio donde lo juzgarían…

Inmediatamente llevaron a Draco a la enfermería donde la Sra. Pomfrey lo atendió, esperando a que recuperara la conciencia.

Mientras tanto Zabinni habló con Hermione diciéndole lo que había pasado y Hermione se quedó toda la noche cuidando a Draco, rogando por que estuviera bien…

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos se marchaban a sus hogares, mientras Draco, que aún no despertaba, era cuidado y atendido por la Sra. Pomfrey y Hermione. Ese mismo día por la tarde, Draco despertó y declaró su amor a Hermione, todo parecía un sueño… y Hermione le amaba tanto que a pesar de que estuvo varias noches en vela, no se veía cansada…

El lunes por la mañana Draco fue dado de alta y Hermione acompañándolo en todo momento salieron juntos de Hogwarts…

-Aquí estudiamos por siete años, Draco puedes creerlo? Y ahora nos marchamos para siempre…

-Es difícil… yo también lo echaré de menos…- dijeron volteando a ver la maravillosa vista que tenían del castillo

Draco abrazó a Hermione y ella encontró un lugar entre el cuello, para acomodarse disfrutar del momento.

- Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Draco tiernamente

Hermione se limitó a sonreír picaramente y a encoger los hombros.

Y supieron que no importaría lo que hicieran, siempre el otro iba a estar allí, pasara lo que pasara siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, para amarse cada día más…

Fin

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El Fin? Sip….

Estoy Triste…. Como pude acabarlo… no lo se… pero lo voy a extrañar….SNIF! SNIF!

Es el final más tonto que pude haber escrito… pro ya no podía dejarlo sin terminar…

Quiero pedirles mil disculpas a todos lo que estuvieron esperando el final, por que sé que me tarde demasiado!

Por otro lado estoy MUUUYYY Feliz! Es el primer Fic que termino!

Y estoy preparando otro! Y ese creo que estoy muuy entusiasmada con lo que llevo del nuevo…

Las canciones que utilicé para este capi fueron JUNTOS de ANAHI y KUNO BECKER, y ASÍ SERÁ de FLORICIENTA.

Quiero Darle a todas las personas que siguieron este fic un GRAN agradecimiento!

Y quiero mandarles muchos besos a todas esas preciosas personitas que me estuvieron apoyando con los Reviews.

Quiero también darle un besototototote a mi mejor amiga, Ana: te quiero mucho! Eres mi apoyo!

Nunca pensé que mi felicidad fuera a ser tan grande!

Wow!

Los quiero mucho!

Catrina Malfoy

7/03/06

Draco/Hermione 4 ever!

"No te enamores del amor, enamorate de alguien que esté enamorado de ti"


End file.
